The Girl with the Smile
by cmart91
Summary: Paige moves across the country with Patrick to go to college and run track. But an encounter with a stranger at an airport makes her stop thinking about track and start thinking about her sexuality. Paily AU
1. Chapter 1: The Airport

**I know this chapter is short but its just the beginning. I'll have another chapter by the next day or two. My first Story but I think i know where im going with this story. Thank you and hope you enjoy**

The pounding of my heart against my chest and the shortness of my breath is all I can remember from this summer.

Running every morning along the beach with my ear buds intact, blasting "Hall of Fame" by _The Script_, along with the other songs on my work out playlist. Even though it was the summer and I was out of school, I still had to be in shape for my new season at my new university. I was always a California kid so when I got noticed from an out-of-state university I hesitated. Eventually I decided that it would be good for me to get away for a while and I accepted UPenn's offer, so I had to keep my work outs up even throughout the summer. Most of the time I lost track of how long I had ran so I checked my stopwatch and it reads almost two hours. I decide to stop my music and sit on the sand to catch my breath and drink my water, but I just fell back and let the sun hit me while breathing in the ocean and listening to the waves. It was amazing that even though I've lived near the beach my whole life, the sound of the waves could still soothe my thoughts. But this thought was interrupted with an announcement of a passenger's name that was needed at a terminal. I suddenly realized I was in the airport waiting for my flight to Pennsylvania and that I had been staring at my computer screen for the last twenty minutes thinking about my last run.

I had been at the airport for about two hours but I still have 20 minutes until my flight boards. As I snap back into reality, it hits me that I'm exhausted. As I come to this realization, I spot a coffee shop in the airport and pack up my laptop and head over. I expected there to be a long line, but there was only a few people in front of me and about four people actually sitting in the coffee shop. I zone out and I feel a light touch on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but it's your turn to order." I blink a few times and see that the two people in front of me were gone. I move forward and order a medium vanilla latte and give the cashier twelve dollars so that I could also pay for the stranger's coffee behind me. I get my coffee and sit down at a table and was about to pull out a book when the cashier came and walked up to me.

"The girl, that you bought a coffee for told me to give you this." The boy's hand shows that it's a pastry bag and it has a blueberry muffin in it and a little note that read "Thank You."

I say thank you while giving him a smile. He returns the favor with a warm smile then turns to go back to work. As I look away from the cashier I spot a girl looking at me. She smiles and lifts her coffee up while mouthing "Thank You" and walks away.

I couldn't help but watch her walk away. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a black tank top under it. The girls white t-shirt was so mesmerizing over her dark tan skin, also her hair was a beautiful dark brown and her messy loose curls swayed as she kept walking. Before I turned my attention away from the stranger with the beautiful smile, I noticed her walking up to another girl, a blonde, and give her a kiss on cheek. I turned away with blushed cheeks and see that my phone is vibrating. Finally.

"Where are you? I've been here for over two hours and you are supposed to be on that flight with me you know?" I say while smiling.

"I know! Sorry I was running really late. But I'm here now and the plane isn't boarding yet right?"

"No it hasn't boarded yet. Wait where are you?" I say and suddenly feel arms around my waist. I turn with a smile and hug Patrick. "Someone likes to be fashionably late. The plane is about to board, let's go".

"Hey I have to make an entrance don't I? Wait where's my coffee Paige?" he stops in his tracks and I look back to see him pretend to look hurt.

I look around the airport and pointed to the left at some gates. "Um I think it went that way." Patrick looked at me with a confused look. I cross my arms and try to be serious "Well if you would have been here when you said you would, than you would have had one; but instead it went to this girl who was behind me in line." As I think about the girl again, I feel a smile spread across my lips. I turn and walk towards the gate for out flight so that Patrick wouldn't see that my cheeks were more red than usual.

I stand in the line of passengers and I feel Patrick standing very close to me. "So you're telling me that you bought a coffee for a girl you don't know, but not one for me? I'm really hurt Paige, but I hope that she was cute at least." He looked at me with a smirk and a risen eyebrow.

I give my ticket to the flight attendant, and out of the corner of my eye I see the girl from the coffee shop walking with her hand linked with the blonde she was with earlier. My eyes fell to the floor and waited for Patrick. Why did it even affect me? This was the only time I was going to see that girl ever. Why did it matter if she had a girlfriend or not?

We sit in the back of the plane and before Patrick could really start a conversation, I turned and looked up at him. "Pat I didn't really get sleep last night. So if you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep during the flight or at least try." Patrick smiled and patted his shoulder so that I could rest my head there. I put my seat belt on and rested my head on his shoulder and looped my arm through the open space between his arm and his chest. Hopefully I could get some sleep on this seven hour flight. Just before I closed my eyes, my eyes fall to the person who was putting a carry-on on the overhead bin in front of me and see the stranger with the smile. I rub my eyes and look up again, but noticed that it wasn't the girl with the smile it was someone else. Of course it wasn't the girl she had brought coffee for because why would she be here? This was the last thought on my mind before I fell asleep on Patrick's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bathroom Visit

**Thank you to Nae10. I hope you and others stick with me through this story. Reviews would be great so I can see what I can improve on or just to see some input.**

**Well enjoy this next chapter, I'll have another chapter in about two days. And thank you to everyone who is reading!**

* * *

** Chapter 2:The Bathroom Visit**

**Paige's POV**

The noise of the gun pierces my ears but I know that I have to ignore the pain and run, run faster than the time before. The pounding of my feet hitting the synthetic track, the wind hitting my face and the sun rays burning into my back are the things that make me wake up every morning. I keep running and before I know it I'm on the fourth lap and see the finish line, but I feel no one behind me, or anyone around me. I stop to turn around and see that the bleachers are empty and there's no one running behind me. There's no one around and as I turn my heels to face the finish line, I notice only one person sitting in the bleachers, a girl with dark brown curls and a bright white smile

"Paige wake up, we're here." I hear as Patrick's voice breaks the image of the girl in my dreams. I lift my head from his shoulders and look around rubbing my eyes.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" I look at him as he gets up to get my laptop and his backpack.

"Yeah you were knocked out. You were even snoring." I see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. I look at him and see that he's defenseless, so I punch his stomach and he fumbles back. I start laughing while grabbing my messenger bag; walking past him to get off the plane.

I hear footsteps behind me as I walk over to the baggage claim. "Sorry Pat but you had it coming."

"For speaking the truth?" he says out of breath. He suddenly stops. "So who were you dreaming about Paigey?" I stop in my tracks and turn to see him standing there with a serious look on his face. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say. Tired of waiting, he walks past me to the baggage claim, where he finds his bag first.

"I was dreaming of running." I say as I walk up next to him, knowing it was a half lie.

"I know that smile Paige, you weren't dreaming of track, you were thinking about someone, so who?" I looked up at him and saw that his jaw was clenched as he looked around the airport. I looped my arm through his, like I did on the plane, and leaned my head on his shoulder. Patrick was so tall, I was only five foot 8 and he was 6 foot 4. I keep looking at the height difference, when I suddenly remember that even when I first met him he was taller than me. I went up to just below his shoulders and that's where I always found myself when we were both upset.

"I know it's hard but you didn't have to come with me." I say as I squeeze his arm.

"It is, and I know Paige." He says so coldly as walks away to get his bags and mine. I can't help but feel my heart drop, so I walk up to him and let him know I'll be right back. I walk to the bathroom and over to the sink. I begin to splash my face with the cold water. How could I have thought it would be okay for him to come with me after what happened? I splash more water on my face and grab a towel.

"You know I never actually said thank you" I hear and I look up. I see the smile that I was just dreaming about 20 minutes ago. I just look at the girl and realized that she was actually there, that I wasn't dreaming and that I had been staring at her. "So thank you Ms. Stranger." She said with another smile and I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"You're welcome. Sorry that you were a victim to my zoning out and you had to wait for your coffee." I finally look back and smile at the girl. "I'm Paige, by the way." Extending my hand to greet the girl, who was still unknown.

"Emily." Her perfectly tan arm moves and her hand is meeting mine. I can't help but just admire the girl. I notice that she has the build of an athlete, maybe a swimmer or a runner, and that her white T-shirt is hugging her body perfectly. Her loose curls shaped her face perfectly and cascaded down over her shoulders down to her mid arm. The girls face looked so smooth and as her smile grew dimples appeared and they were ever so perfect. She was perfect; Emily was perfect. The girl with the beautiful smile finally had a name. I do all I can to stop looking at her, I can't but neither can she. "And it's okay I didn't mind the wait, not with you in front of me" I feel my cheeks burn, and just when I was about to say something the door flew open.

"Em!" Emily's smile went away and looked towards the door as she let go of my hand. "Oh… sorry for interrupting" The blonde that I saw with Emily earlier walks in sheepishly. She looks at Emily then to me and I feel my cheeks burn again. "Hi, I'm Hanna" The blonde comes and gives me a hug, catching me off guard and I stand there paralyzed but finally giving her an awkward hug. I look at Emily and I can see her amazing dimples again.

"I'm Paige." I let go of Hanna and she looks at Emily with a smile.

"Is this the girl you were talking about on the plane? The one who bought you coffee?" Hanna says while looking back me with a wide smile.

"Hanna!" I looked just as shocked as Emily did when I looked back at the girl. She was talking about me on the plane?

"What Em? She's cute you have good taste." Hanna looks me up and down and all I could do was look at Emily with a confused face. Her friend thought I was cute and said Emily had good taste... "Emily we have to go Spencer is waiting outside."

"Thank you again Paige. Come on Hanna." Emily's pulling Hanna away.

"Bye Paige. See you" She gave me another hug, and then turned to walk out with Emily. I walked out behind the girls and see that Patrick is waiting for me with our bags and a smile.

"Ready to go home Paigey?" I look up at him and smile and I nod my head. Before I give him a big hug and grab one of my bags.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Hanna what were you thinking?" I whisper as we leave the bathroom. I look back and see Paige hugging a tall boy. Of course she was straight. "Hanna look. She's straight and you made it really obvious that I was attracted to her." I let go of Hanna's hand to pick up my bags and walk out of the airport. I walk out and it's pretty dark outside despite the lighting from the baggage claim. I pull out my phone reading the time, it was almost midnight. I look up and spot Spencer's Highlander, and Spencer running up to us.

"I missed you guys!" She runs and grabs Hanna and me into a group hug. I'm happy to see Spencer, but I feel tense going into the hug. Spencer notices and pulls away. "Em are you okay?" I look at Spencer and smile; it was nice to see her since I had been with Hanna the whole summer. I give Spencer a hug not including Hanna and my body isn't tense this time and she can tell the difference.

"She's mad at me Spence!" Hanna says while walking over to the car to put her bags in the trunk. Spencer picks up one of my bags, and we both follow Hanna's lead.

"What did you now Hanna?" Spencer says while trying to be serious but a smirk spreads across her face. I couldn't help but smile and give Spencer a side hug; I knew she'll always take my side. I look over at Hanna and she pouts and crosses her arms while she gets in the backseat of the car.

"She made it obvious to this girl I met in the airport that I was interested in her. To top it off, the girl is obviously straight because her boyfriend was there." I make my way to the passenger seat, put my seat belt on, and turn to Hanna. "How did you know that was the girl?" staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Hanna looks up from her phone with a grin on her face

"Come on Em, you described her to me the whole plane ride, and when I walked into the bathroom you had the biggest smile ever." I turn around and think about the plane ride. Was I really talking about Paige the whole time?

"So wait, how'd you meet her Em?" Spencer starts driving to her sisters condo in Philly. I told her the story, and I turn to see that Hanna is dead asleep. "So now that Hanna's asleep, do you really like this girl?" I look at Spencer not quite sure how to answer. I took a deep breath when I finally came up with an answer.

"I'm attracted to her because there is something about her that had me wondering, and that made me want to get to know her. Anyway, it's was crazy idea, and plus it doesn't matter; I'm not going to see her again." I say looking down as I start fidgeting with my fingers.

"Yeah you will Em, or at least hear from her." I turn around and look at Hanna, with my eyebrow raised. Hanna is sporting a giant smile satisfied with the way she made Spencer and me think she was asleep. What the hell was Hanna talking about?

* * *

**Paige's POV**

_(Back at the airport)_

We walk over to a taxi and the driver comes out and helps us with our bags. Patrick and I sit down and he's on the phone with someone. I have too much on my mind to even try to listen in; I wish I could have had more time with the girl, with Emily.

I close my eyes as I lay my head on the head rest and put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. My eyes quickly open with I feel something in my pockets. I pull out a napkin from the café in the San Diego Airport that has a number written on it with the name Emily written under it…


	3. Chapter 3: Dorm Living

**Nae10: I'm glad you love Hanna and that you love the story!**

**MindFullofStories: I'm glad you find the story interesting! and Yes Paige and Emily will meet again soon!**

**Glorymania: Thank you! I love your story and you actually inspired me to write this story so thank you and you're on the right track with how they're going to meet again.**

**Del: Well thank you, I'm glad I can keep you guessing and not make it predictable. But I'm not quite sure which blonde you are referring to that gave Paige a smile. In chapter one the blonde that was with Emily was Hanna.**

**TheShawmeister: If you stay with me, you'll find out what Patrick's relation with Paige is. The next chapter will talk about Patrick more.**

**Thank you To all of those who are reading and following the story. I really appreciate the reviews. The next chapter will be longer so it might take me longer to update. Enjoy this next chapter guys =)**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Dorm Living**

**Emily's POV**

It's been about a week since Hanna and I got back from San Diego. It's also been a week since Hanna told me she slipped my number to Paige. I was furious at first, but then thanked her because I was hoping to hear from Paige. The whole week I kept checking my phone, and saw texts from my mom and friends I had at school; but none from Paige.

Throughout my days with Hanna and Spencer, I would push my thoughts of her in the back of my mind but she was still there. But, at the end of the day before bed is when I allowed myself to think about her.

I close my eyes.

_ Auburn hair is all I can see in front of me at the airport. She pays for her coffee, and as she turns, I catch a glimpse of her with her head down and coffee in hand. She was wearing a dark gray V-neck with some light wash skinny jeans and some blue Converse shoes. I smile as I look down to see that we are both wearing the same blue shoes. I order my soy Vanilla latte and reach for my wallet._

_"It's already paid for Miss."He gives me a smile while he hands me my coffee. I give him a confused look and he chuckles. "Oh no it's not from me! The girl before you paid for your drink." He said as he pointed to the girl sitting in the middle table by herself. I smile and take out some money._

_ "Can you take a blueberry muffin to her please?" The cashier smiled and went to grab the muffin. I grabbed a napkin and wrote "Thank you "and handed it to the cashier to put in the bag. I grab another napkin and walk away, but turn to see the girl's reaction. She flips her long auburn hair out of her face as she looks up confused at the cashier, and opens the bag and sees the note. She looked up at me and I melted at the sight of her chocolate-brown eyes, then I see a crooked smile spread across her lips and I felt my knees getting weak. I turn to leave before I completely lose it. I walked over to Hanna but she's already running to me._

_ "Oh my Gosh! You are totally blushing Em! Why?!" she said as she ran up to hug me. I blush and look Hanna, her icy blue eyes staring at me waiting for an answer. After hesitating so long I finally answer._

_ "This really cute girl bought me a coffee." I say looking away towards the café._

_ "Really! That's awesome. Did you talk to her? Give her your number? Did she give you her number? Is she…?"_

_ "Whoa whoa whoa Hanna! I didn't even talk to the girl." I cut her off. She eyes the napkin I'm holding with my coffee and grabbed it with a smile. She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote my name and number on it._

_ "Here go and give it to her."Hanna hands me the napkin while pushing me back towards the café. I feel really nervous walking towards the café, but I stop to see the girl hugging a very tall boy with short dark brown messy hair with sunglasses on his head. He's wearing a blue plaid button up, and some board shorts with some white Vans. Both of them looked happy to see each other, so I turn and fold the paper as I walk towards Hanna. She looks at me with hopeful eyes and a wide smile._

_ "Here."I place the folded napkin in her hand and walk to grab my coffee._

* * *

**Paige POV**

The last week has flown by so fast with Patrick showing me around Philly. I'm glad that I've been so busy with sightseeing and spending time with Patrick that I can keep my mind off of things. More importantly keep my mind off of someone.

I'm so excited that we get to move into our dorms tomorrow. That way I don't have to count on just Patrick to keep my mind off of Emily. I keep the folded napkin in my hoodie pocket just to know that it's there. I haven't done anything though; I just don't know what to say to her so I decided to let it go. But I let myself think about her before I sleep.

"Paige! Get up!" I shoot up and rub my eyes as I hear Patrick pounding on my bedroom door. I walk over to the door and open it and see him leaning on the frame with a smirk.

"Was that really necessary Patrick?" I say as I rub my eyes again. I head over to the closet where I hung up just a few outfits; I pick one and set it on the bed before I walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He walks into the room and sits on the bed.

"Yeah it was actually. It's noon and we have to head over to the dorms." I turn to him with the toothbrush in my mouth shocked at what he just said.

"Wait are you serious I slept in for that long?" I say with the toothbrush still in my mouth, and I see him nodding his head before he starts laughing at me. I quickly finish brushing my teeth and pack everything up. I give a bag to Patrick and we walk over to the car and load it up with all of our things. Just before I get into the car, I see Patrick staring back at the Condo that was our home for the past week. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"You know she would have wanted you to come back here. That's why she left it to you but you didn't have to come back and go to school here with me." I say as I stare at the condo then up to Patrick.

"I know Paige, I came here because I've already lost a lot of time." He brings his last bag to the car, and gets in the driver seat as I slide into the passenger seat."And you know you kind of followed me here. Remember you accepted your scholarship after I got in." He says with a smile, as I turn away from him so that he can't see my red cheeks. A few minutes go by, and I turn to him while he's driving to the dorms.

"Pat, you know you can talk about your mom right?" I notice Patrick clenches the wheel making his knuckles turn white when I ask the question. I didn't push the subject further and sat in silence as we drove to the campus. The silence was deafening but I rather it be deafening than have Patrick angry.

"She's dead Paige." I turned; stunned that he was talking about his mom. "I can't believe it's been five years since she's died, since I've been home."

"I know Pat." Is all I say because I know he doesn't want to talk about it. I had gotten to know when to push subjects with Patrick and when not to. This was one of those times; his mom was always a tricky subject, which I rarely brought up.

The rest of the car ride was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. We pull up to the UPenn dorm area and park with the rest of the people who were unpacking. I grab my messenger bag while Patrick grabs the rest of the things from his mom's old car, which was now his. I walk over to a booth so I can get my room assignment. I wait in the line and when it's my turn, they ask for my last name. "McCullers"

"McCullers, Paige?" I nod my head and the woman hands me a paper with my room number, room key, roommates name and a map of the school along with the University Living: Student Code of Conduct Handbook. I walk over to Patrick, who unloaded the car already; we had two suitcases each and two boxes each. We looked at each other trying to figure out how we were going to bring everything to the dorms.

"Patrick? Is that you?" I turn to see two guys running up to Patrick and I. Patrick ran to the guys with a huge smile. "Damn you grew dude." This was the first time I had seen him truly happy in a while. He began talking to them but then he looks at me and stopped talking to his old friends.

"Hey, if you want to make a trip to your room and bring that you can. I'll stay here with the rest of the boxes and stuff. I still have to get my room assignment so I'm not going anywhere." He said with a smile. I nod and grab my two boxes.

I walk into my dorm building, and walk up to the third floor and look for room 318. I find the room and I'm about to take my key out when the door opens and I hear a voice from behind the boxes. "Um hi, you must be my roommate. Let me help you."

She takes a box and I see long brown hair and brown eyes that pierce into me. "Hi and thanks." I say very nervously to the girl in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Roommates and Coffee

**Thank you for everyone who is reading. I hope everyone had a great New Years and I forgot to wish everyone a Happy New years on my last update. I'm sorry about this Chapter I had started writing it with the intention of it giving more of a background to Patrick but it didn't turn out that way. BUT I did answer one of the questions that most of you had about Patrick. Chapter 5 will talk about Patrick for sure.**

**Syddownunder- Why thank you. That means a lot that you took the time out of your day to read my story and like it. And thank you again I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**MindFullofStories- I'm so sorry! But Chapter 5 will definitely answer the many questions regarding Patrick's past. But you do find out who Patrick is to Paige in this chapter. I'll try not to make you wait that long for my next update!**

**Del- I'm glad you love Hanna because she is like Emily's Wingwoman and even though she is hardly in the story when she is, she makes it know to Emily that she's pushing her but at the same time supporting her.**

**glorymania- Right off the bat you will find out who Paige's roommate is in this chapter. I got ideas from your story but I swear I won't copy your story! Thank you so much though, it means a lot, hearing that from you especially since I'm in love with your story. I'm glad that I can shock people with Patrick's background already, I'm trying to keep everyone on their feet about Patrick and the rest of the story and not trying to make it predictable. I'm such a Paily lover so when I found this place too, I was so overwhelmed with all the stories, its a great way to get my Paily fix while waiting for the new season. I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**CiCi-I'm Glad you like the Airport idea. I've been getting a lot of people who love Hanna so far,so I think I'll be writing Hanna more into the story. And no Samara isn't going to be in this story. I'm sorry!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated and I love reading them and hearing what you guys think of the story and your ideas on what's going to happen next. Thank you so much to all my readers and followers! I'll try not to take to long with my next update. Here's Chapter 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Roommates and Coffee**

**Paige's POV**

The piercing eyes and professional attire was very intimidating. I walk into the room and I could feel her examining my every move. I feel very uncomfortable being put on the spot like this; she puts the box on my side of the room.

"Spencer Hastings" she extended her hand with a smile on her face. I look up with a confused face; this girl was just staring me down a minute ago and now it seems like it just melted away. I definitely don't want to get off to a bad start with this girl.

"Paige McCullers. I guess were partners in crime for the next year." I say meeting her hand with a smile on my face.

"I suppose so. I like you McCullers. You're way better than my last roommate." She says with a smile. Her skin was very pale but smooth, and her hair was a chocolate-brown that gave a nice contrast to her pale complexion. She was about the same height as me but she was very slim and her hair draped over her shoulders. It was held out of her face with a blue headband that matches her blue blazer perfectly.

"Well I'm glad I could be different, Hastings, but then again you have a whole year to get tired of me." I smirk as I turn to my bed where my boxes are. "Hey you want to help me get my other bags from downstairs?" I say as I walk to the door but I hear a knock before I get to it. A boy with a UPenn shirt has my bags.

"Pattie told me to bring this up to your dorm." He says with a smile and I remember that he was one of the boys that was talking to Patrick earlier. The boy was taller than me, but not as tall as Patrick and he had green eyes with almost black hair that was peering out from his forest green beanie. "I'm Dominic, by the way" he hands my bags to me and waves bye, but turns to look back right before leaving the floor. "But you can call me Nic." He flashes me a smile before going down the stairs; I turn my heels back to the room with my cheeks burning.

"Never mind" I say to Spencer as I close the door and bring the bags over to my side of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Spencer is smirking.

We spent the afternoon unpacking our things and talking about our classes. She tells me that it's her third year at UPenn, that she came here with her two best friends and that she is studying Law with a minor in history. We finished unpacking around 7, Spencer was organizing her books and I was just lying on my bed when I heard a knock. I sat up on my bed as Spencer got up to open the door. When she opens the door she smiles and Patrick asks if I'm here and Spencer turns to me. I smile as I put some shoes on and grab my navy hoodie. I wave bye to Spencer and she smiles at both me and Patrick as she waves.

"Your roommate seems nice." He's in a better mood now and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know I really lucked out with her." I stick my hands in my front jean pockets as we walk down the courtyard. "How's your roommate Pat?" He smiles and looks down at me.

"At the moment I wouldn't know. I was in my room all day and no one showed up so maybe I won't get one" He smiles because he knows he will get a roommate sooner or later. "Want to go eat?"

I nod and we head over the cafeteria and he pays for both of us and we sit and talk about Spencer and Patrick's two childhood friends. We take our time eating and when we leave the cafeteria it's about 9:30 pm. The courtyard is only lit up every 20 feet, so Patrick decides to walk me over to my dorm. We reach my dorm and I turn to hug him. "I'm glad you're happy Pat." He smiles and gives me another hug before he walks over to his dorm.

I walk up to my dorm and find that Spencer isn't there. She must be with her friends or her boyfriend. I walk over to my bed and set my alarm for 6 in the morning, so I can get a run and a shower in before my 8:30 am class tomorrow. I was almost asleep when I heard Spencer come in at around 11 pm. I was half asleep, and heard some other voices but then I heard Spencer say to leave because I was asleep; that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I'm rooming with Hanna again this year. Honestly I would have preferred to have Spencer as my roommate this year, after what Hanna pulled at the airport with Paige.

Hanna, Spencer and I come to campus together and find our rooms. Spencer is on the third floor and Hanna and I are on the fourth floor. Spencer leaves to go to her room and says she'll meet up with us later.

Hanna and I finish unpacking, when Spencer knocks on the door armed with popcorn and we start to watch a movie. The movie ends and I notice that Spencer and Hanna are asleep; I let them sleep for a bit while I mess with my laptop. About an hour later I wake them up, and Spencer is so tired she can't stand up by herself. Hanna and I grab Spencer's slender body as we walk down one floor to her dorm room. The lights are off and we just sit Spencer on her bed and leave. Hanna and I went back to our room to sleep since I had a morning class. I needed all the rest I could get. My eyes slowly close once my head hits the pillow.

The bright numbers on my alarm are blaring at me reading that it is 7am. I look over at Hanna and she is out cold, thank god for afternoon classes. I jump in the shower than get dressed, brush my teeth and blow dry my hair. I grab my bag that I packed last night and head down to Spencer's room. She is still putting on her shoes when I knock, she invites me in and I find myself looking around. Wow the room looked very put together, I guess both girls were sort of the same. I walk over to the roommate's side of the room, and I find the navy blue hoodie Paige was wearing in the airport bathroom on top of the dresser. "Spence. What's your roommate's name?" I say as I go to the bathroom door waiting for Spencer's answer.

"Um Paige McCullers. Why?" Spencer raised her eyebrow while lowering her head, a signature Spencer move. Paige is going to school here and she's roommates with Spencer. A smile spreads across my lips. "She's really cool but a real early bird she was up before me. Can you believe that Em?" Spencer walks past me to the door and waits for me, "Her boyfriend is super cute too." I walk out of the room as I heard Spencer's words, and just like that my smile faded. The guy from the airport that she kept hugging was here too…

* * *

**Paige POV**

My alarm woke me up and I hesitate on getting up, but eventually I make my way out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and pull out some running shorts, a tank top, and my navy blue hoodie. I look over at Spencer and she is still asleep, but isn't under the covers and still has her clothes on from yesterday. I frown and go over to put a blanket on her. I change into my shorts and tank top and grab my iPod while I head out the door. I'm half way around campus and it hits me that I forgot my jacket on the dresser, and it's particularly windy this morning. I think about going to get it but I shake the idea out of my head, and almost an hour and a half later I begin to go back to the dorms.

I come back from my run and see that its 7:55, just enough time to take a shower before my Psychology class. I grab my phone and call Patrick and ask if he could get breakfast and meet me in class, he agrees and hangs up. I grab my clothes before heading to the bathroom and see that Spencer's book bag is gone; I guess I just missed her.

The steam from the shower soothes my aching muscles since I hadn't been working out the week before, which was a mistake. I try to stay in the shower for as long as I could but then realized I had to get to class. I step out of the shower and my muscles began to throb again. So I grab my clothes and quickly put them on. I walk in the room to put my black Converse on, slip into my navy hoodie, and quickly grab my messenger bag before I lock the room. I walk out of the dorms to the courtyard, where I see a beautiful brick building where my Psych class is.

I walk in and I have ten minutes before the class starts. Patrick is already there waiting for me with oatmeal, a banana and orange juice. "You are a life saver! I was so hungry, thanks Pat." I sit at the desk next to him with my hands in my hoodie pockets. I find the napkins there, but this time I take them out and set it in front of my breakfast. I take a sip of the orange juice, and I finish the oatmeal and only half of the banana. I decide to give the other half to Patrick. I take another sip of the orange juice, when Patrick looks at the napkins and then up at me.

"Why don't you just call or text her instead of looking at the damn thing for the past week?" I was taken aback by his observation. He rolled his eyes not waiting for me to answer and started to take out his laptop.

I finish my orange juice and look up to find a garbage can, and as I look towards the door Emily walks into the class. She looked just as stunning as she did at the airport. She was wearing a cream-colored off the shoulder sweater with some dark washed jeans and some boots that went up to her lower calves. She sees me and I see that smile that makes me weak.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I see Paige sitting in the fourth row, and I couldn't help but smile at the girl I thought I wasn't going to see again. I walk over to her, and Paige has the navy blue hoodie I had seen in the room just earlier and my smile seems to be never-ending. Until I see the boy from the airport, who is apparently Paige's boyfriend. I stop in my tracks and my smile fades once again, but Paige smiles and moves her messenger bag away from the seat. I sit down slowly and the boy looks over at me and gives me a crooked smile and half waved. I force a smile on my face and look back at Paige; this was a mistake because as our eyes meet I feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"We meet again Miss Emily." I look up to see Paige with her crooked smile that oddly matched her boyfriends.

"I guess we do. I didn't know you and your boyfriend went here. I've never seen you guys here before." I see that Paige has a confused look on her face when she opens her mouth to explain, the teacher walks in and begins talking.

A few students come staggering into the back of the class. The teacher keeps talking but I'm not retaining any of the information about the syllabus. Finally, the teacher says that he's taking attendance for the only time this semester and after he was done that the class was over. He announced last names and waited for a response from the crowd of students.

"Fields?" the teacher says without looking up and I say "Here" and raise my hand like the rest of the students before me. He goes through the names fast, and now he's on the M's. By this point I'm on my phone waiting for the class to end. "McCullers?" My ears perked up as I hear Paige's voice and another voice. I look up and see that the boy sitting next to Paige has his hand raised too. What? They were both McCullers? The teacher looks up, and then at the paper again. "Paige and Patrick McCullers?" He says while looking back at them.

"Yes" They answered in unison. I looked at both of them and they looked at each other and laughed because the teacher looked so confused. He wasn't the only one that was confused; I thought they were a couple. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact when I realize the class is over, and Paige is waiting for me.

"You have another class right now?"She asks while standing up. She's looking at me with her signature crooked smile, and I couldn't help but blush. I turn away to grab my bag from the floor and stand up and shake my head. I hear Paige say bye to Patrick. "I think we should talk." She says as she walks towards the door and I follow her. "So you thought Patrick was my boyfriend?" Paige chuckles as the words leave her lips.

"Well yeah" I said nervously "Even Spencer said he was your boyfriend." I don't look up at the girl, but as we're walking I feel goose bumps on my arm as my arm brushes against her.

"Want some coffee?"

I nodded and we walk towards a café on campus. "Wait, Spencer Hastings? You know Spencer?" She looks confused as we walk up to the café, she walks ahead of me and opens the door with a crooked smile that I'm learning to love.

"Thank you and um...I've been friends with Spencer since we were little kids." We walk up to the counter and notice that no one is there. The barista smiles at me, and asks what we would be having today. I pull out my wallet and order. "Can I have a medium vanilla latte and a medium soy vanilla latte please? Oh and two blueberry muffins. Thank you." I hand over a twenty, and the barista hands me the change and the muffins. I smile and turn to look at Paige and she looks dumbfounded. "I heard what you ordered back in San Diego. Sorry did you want something else?" I blush because I shouldn't have just assumed that's what she wanted. At that moment, the barista handed me the coffees. I grab mine, and was going to grab Paige's when my hand met hers. I quickly retracted my hand while feeling my cheeks burn.

"Emily its fine. This is what I always order. I wish you would have let me pay, or at least for my things. Thank you though; I guess we're even then." She chuckled and sat down at a table, and hearing her say my name made me shudder. "Oh, so your one of the friends she came to campus with?" While taking a sip of her coffee, when she had asked the question I put a piece of the muffin in my mouth, so I couldn't answer right away. While I try to hurry and chew the muffin I hear Paige laugh, and I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess Hastings' other friend is Hanna?" I nod while I laugh and take a sip of my coffee.

"So Patrick isn't your boyfriend?" I ask hesitantly while not making eye contact with her. She takes a sip of her coffee waiting a minute before she answers.

"No he's not. He's my brother. I don't have a boyfriend" she says very nonchalantly while taking a bite of her muffin. "So Ms. Fields what's your major?"

"I'm a Psych major with a Minor in kinesiology. And yours?" I look up to see her looking down and smiling.

"That's what I'm majoring and minoring in too."

"Wait I've never seen you on campus before and we're majoring in the same thing. How is that possible?" I'm so confused; because I would never forget her if I'd seen her on campus before.

"Patrick and I are transfer students from San Diego."

"So are you and Patrick twins? Because you guys look the same age." I take a sip of my coffee, now that I'm thinking about it they do look-alike except for their hair. Just then I see Paige's eyes stare at the door, and I turn and see Hanna running towards Paige and I. Paige smiles and greets Hanna.

"Hey Paige! Nice to see you again." Hanna says with a very wide smile. Hanna was never up this early that's why she made sure to have all afternoon classes, so I was surprised to see her here. "Man I need coffee." Paige stands up and offers Hanna her chair, and I frown at the thought of Paige leaving.

"What do you drink? I'll get you something". Paige says with a smile. "Since your friend over here didn't let me pay for anything earlier." Paige gives me a smirk, and I blush. Hanna tries to refuse the offer but finally gives in.

"I get a large soy Chai latte. But here I'll give you money." Hanna says reaching into her purse for money, but Paige is already walking to the barista. My gaze follows Paige as I see her jeans are hugging her in all the right places, and see that Hanna got up to hand Paige money. Paige refuses and pulls out some money from her hoodie pocket and something falls out. I walk over and pick up what she dropped. Just when I bent down so does Paige, and our hands touch again. I look at her while I pick up what Paige had dropped, and notice it's the two napkins. They were the ones that said thank you, and the other with my number on it. Paige blushes and stands up.

"I swear I'm not weird." She says with a chuckle and I hand them back to her.

"I know you're not Paige. I wish you would have called though." I smile and blush, I can't believe I'm putting myself out there so fast with her.

"I didn't know what to say Emily." She keeps her head down, and just when I was about to say something, I hear Hanna's heels coming towards us.

"Hey! You know you guys should go out on a date." she says as she takes a sip of her coffee and staring at me with a smile. I swear I'm going to kill Hanna when we get back to our room."Oh thank you again Paigey"

"Sorry Hanna but only my brother calls me that." Paige turns from Hanna to me, and holds my stare for a minute before answering Hanna's invitation. "Well only if Emily will have me as her date." She raises one eyebrow and I feel my cheeks burn and turn red. I have to thank Hanna for this later.


	5. Chapter 5: I promise

**So hopefully everyone will enjoy this update since it is two chapters. I promised a Patrick chapter and it is finally here. It might not answer all your questions but hopefully it answer most of them. Patrick's chapter is Chapter 6. I decided to write two chapters for this update because I start school on Wednesday and I don't know when I'll update again. So stay with me and I'll update as soon as I have time.**

* * *

**MindFullofStories- I love the McHastings friendship so I had to incorporate them into my story. There will definitely be fun moments between McHastings. And yes there will be lots of fun Paily moments in future chapters. I'm glad your enjoy this story so much.**

**pamy- Well I'm glad you can be honest. To be honest I think that my first two chapters were very sloppy and I notice now I could have done better. I also didn't think that people would read and like the story as much as they do which makes me want to keep writing this story. But I'm glad I'm improving and that you are enjoying the story and I can't wait to write those Paily moments.**

**Cici- I will definitely write touching and funny moments between Mchastings. Wow you are really good at guessing and paying attention to the details. you are right about Patrick and Paige. Yes I really enjoy writing Hanna parts and how she is playing a role in the Paily relationship.**

**glorymania- I like Spencer and thought it would be better to be kinder than she is depicted in the show but still protective over her friends and you see more of Spencer and how her and Paige interact in this Chapter. And I know that I made Patrick seem more like a friend than a brother but I did make it that way on purpose. I have a brother and sister too and we act like best friends more than siblings but when one of us is in trouble or something, that's when we act more like siblings. But i do understand what you meant by your review and I won't take it to heart, I'll just try and improve it. So hopefully after the Chapter 6 you get a better understanding about why i did that but i will include more bonding between them later on.**

**Del- Chapter 6 will clarify your question about Patrick and Paige. But yes i had to clarify their relationship sooner or later so that you and the other readers wouldn't be like Emily and Spencer in the story. Yes a date is in the works but I don't know when i will have that update for you but hopefully it wont take me that long!**

**Paily lover- I'm so happy that this is a story that you can get hooked on. And hopefully I'll update on the weekends at least so that you and others dont have to wait!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5****_: I Promise_**

**Paige's POV**

Spencer has been going running with me in the mornings this whole week. She actually wakes up before me, and gives me a rude awakening by jumping on my bed. "Geez Hastings. Do you have to wake me up like that every morning?" I push her off of me and she has a big smile on her face. I roll my eyes with a smile while getting up to go to my dresser to pick out my work out clothes, but notice that Spencer is still in her sweats and tank top. "You working out in that Hastings?" I turn towards her and give her a smirk while walking over to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Were not working out today McCullers." She says ever so cheerfully while getting off of my bed and walking towards the door.

"What? We're not? Why?" I spit and rinse my mouth, when I walk out to our room to see Hanna and Spencer sitting on my bed. Spencer's attitude changed completely and Hanna looked like she was still asleep. "Uh, what's going on?" I say confused because I know Hanna isn't up before 11am, and its six in the morning so obviously something was up. I take a seat on my desk chair and wait for one of them to answer. By the looks of it, it's seemed like Spencer will do all the talking.

"So we wanted to talk to you about Emily before your date tonight." She nudges Hanna so that she can wake up and be present in the conversation, and I couldn't help but smile as Hanna jerked up. Hanna shakes her head trying to wake up.

"Um why don't I get some coffee for us and then we can talk?"

"Yes please Paigey!" Hanna perks up and Spencer just looks at Hanna with a smirk and nods her head at me. I don't even try to correct Hanna anymore; I learned that it was no use.

I grab my UPenn sweater, some shoes and my wallet. I walk out and feel the wind hit my cheeks and I shudder. I walk across the courtyard towards the quad where the café is. As I'm walking to the café, I smile at the memory of the last time I was there at the beginning of the week.

The day that Emily had said yes to a date with me, thanks to Hanna. That was another reason why I didn't correct Hanna, and also why I couldn't get mad at her for calling me Paigey. I remember after she said yes I called Patrick to tell him and he was happy for me. I was happy for myself, I don't exactly know how I feel about Emily but I want to find out. I never questioned my sexuality before, but I've never really felt like this about another girl until I saw Emily smile at the airport; and then she was all I could think about. Seeing Emily and talking to her makes me happy, and I hope that I have the same effect on her. I am a bit scared though, that Spencer looked so serious when she said that she wanted to talk to me. But a voice interrupts my thoughts and I see I'm at the café and that someone is opening the door for me.

"Isn't it a bit early for coffee?" The voice says and follows me to the register.

"It's never too early for coffee. Um Nic? Was it?" I say with a smile, see that he nods and I turn to order. "Hi can I get a large soy Chai latte and two medium vanilla lattes" I turn to Nic. "Do you want something?" He smiles and orders a large mocha and a muffin. I turn to get my wallet out and I hear the cashier say that the coffees will be right up. I look up and Nic is getting the receipt and his muffin. "You didn't have to pay for my drinks. That was more expensive than what you ordered." I say as I'm trying to hand him money for the three coffees.

"It's fine I don't mind, anything for Pattie's little sister." He looks down on me with a smile. I didn't realize that his eyes were more of a hazel than a green. He was very handsome with those eyes and tan skin and very dark hair. "So your drinking this much coffee by yourself?" He chuckled and grabbed a cup carrier and started putting the coffees in it as the barista handed them to him. "You don't say much do you Paige?" I look up at him while taking a sip of my coffee and he looks at me with a boyish grin and I couldn't help but smile.

"The coffee is for my roommate and…"

"Your girlfriend?" My eyes shoot up towards him as he cuts me off, but I look over to him and he said it very nonchalantly while taking a sip of his coffee. I raise my eyebrow at him very confused as to how he knew, he catches on that I'm confused. "Patrick told me."

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm going on a date with a girl but she's not my girlfriend, well not yet anyway, but no it's for my roommate and one of my friends." I grab the coffee carrier and start to walk out but turn around towards Nic. "Thank you for the coffee Nic." He smiles and lifts his coffee up like Emily did that day in the airport. I turn around, and I'm face to face with Spencer, and she doesn't look happy.

Spencer and I walk back to the dorms in silence, all I could hear is the wind blowing and the leaves ruffling around on the ground. We get to the dorms and Hanna is sleeping in my bed. Spencer walks over to Hanna about to wake her up to continue the conversation that we were going to start before I got the coffee; but before she could I grabbed her wrist. "Let her sleep, it doesn't look like she was going to bring much to the conversation while being half asleep." She looks back at me with tears in her eyes. "Hastings what's wrong?"

"How could you do that to Emily? She really likes you Paige, and we thought that you felt the same way about her. I'm tired of seeing Emily hurt." I knew this was serious by her tears, and the way that she called me by my first name when we have only referred to each other by our last names. "I went to the coffee shop to help you and to give you some money; I didn't expect you to be flirting with a guy." She gets angry as she continues to spit the words out, but I keep my mouth shut until she's finished and I see my opportunity to defend myself

"Spencer I really like Emily, since I met her I haven't stopped thinking about her. That guy at the coffee shop is my brother's friend, and I bumped into him there. I wasn't flirting." I stand there in front of Spencer, and really can't figure out what else I can say but I see her face soften. After some silence Spencer's wipes her tears. She didn't strike me as the kind of person that showed their vulnerability.

"Paige I didn't know. I just assumed, because he was the same guy that brought your bags up. Emily has been through so much in her past relationships, and has suffered a lot after they ended. Hanna and I were there after all of them, and her last girlfriend Maya really hurt her last year; we just don't want her to get hurt again." Spencer sits down on the floor and rests her head on my bed and I sit next to her and do the same.

"I promise I won't hurt Emily, Spencer. I love talking to her and being around her." I can't help but smile when I think about Emily, and her smile and our talks. I shut my eyes and I see Emily at the airport, more specifically when I first saw her after I had read her note, and laid eyes on perfection that I now know as Emily Fields. "You know I've never looked at a girl the way I look at Emily. I don't know how this works because I've never been with a girl or even thought about it. But I know I like Emily, I've been attracted to her since I saw her at the airport. She makes me want to be better, and makes me want to be happy Spencer."

"She's happy with you too Paigey, you know this is the first time in like, ever that she has smiled. She couldn't stop talking about you on the plane, and didn't stop looking at her phone before school started." I tilt my head up and see that Hanna is awake, for who knows how long. "I guess what me and Spence wanted to talk to you about, was that we just want Emily to be happy; and you're the first girl she's liked since Maya broke up with her." I smile and look at both Spencer and Hanna, they were just looking out for Emily and I understood that.

I handed Hanna her coffee, and she sat on my bed while Spencer and I joined her. We started drinking our coffee and eating some cookies Spencer had hid when we first moved in. Spencer and I miss our only class this morning, and I text Emily and Patrick that I wouldn't be in class. The girls and I were laughing, and then they suggested that I get a new outfit for the date. I agree and Spencer jumps in the shower. Hanna and I finish our coffee, and I look at the girl who made tonight a possibility. I'm grateful for her, because I don't know if I would have gone on a date with Emily without her help. Hanna gets up and walks towards the door to go to her room to get ready, but before the door closes behind her I get up and walk towards her. "Thank you Hanna." She turns around and smiles at me, and comes back to give me a hug and with that I know she knows why I'm thanking her.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I wake up excited, because all week I have been thinking about Paige but my excitement is quickly gone when I see that Hanna isn't in her bed. I look at my clock and it reads 7:45 am, Hanna is never up this early so I wonder if something is wrong. I jump in the shower and the steam of the hot water fills my lungs and it soothes my mind. The water hits my skin and I feel relaxed, like how I do when I'm talking to Paige. I know I was attracted to Paige at the airport and it was crazy that we both ended up here. I feel like whenever we talk I feel no pressure to act like someone I'm not. She's nothing like Maya, and I'm glad she isn't because I couldn't go through another heartache like the one she put me through. Paige relaxes me, and when I'm with her, my heart doesn't feel as broken anymore. I lean my head back on the shower thinking about how the date will go, and hopefully it goes well.

I get out of the shower and get dressed; when I walk into the room I still don't see Hanna. I begin to worry again and head over to grab my phone. I slide the code and panic when I see my screen. I'm going to be late for class; I ran across the room put my shoes on while I grab my bag and tuck my phone in my jean pocket as I run out of the room. As I exit the dorms, I run across the courtyard. When I get close to the building where my class is, I slow down and pull out my phone and am relieved when I made it just in time. There's a red light blinking on my phone, and as I try to catch my breath, I check my phone and see that Paige wasn't going to be in class today.

As I read her message I hear Patrick next to me, "Hey did you hear we don't have class today?" I look up at him and he's smiling down at me, damn this boy was tall because he was towering over me.

"Really? I just ran from my room because I thought I was going to be late." I say as I let out a small laugh but am discouraged that my efforts went to waste. "Did you get a text from Paige?"

Maybe Patrick knew why she had decided not to attend class today.

"Yeah I did. I actually didn't expect you to be in class either. I thought she was with you" He let out a small chuckle and put his hands in his front pockets. I smiled as I remember this was something that Paige did too. "Um well since we don't have class want to eat some breakfast?" Since I found out that Patrick was Paige's brother, we've been getting along pretty well, he's very funny and outgoing which was different from Paige who's actually very timid.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." We head over to the cafeteria and get our food and sit at the table. It was silent for a while until Patrick starts to talk.

"So you and Paige have your date tonight right?" He says as he takes a sip of his orange juice and I feel like I'm about to get interrogated. I feel my cheeks start to burn and I look down trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah it's tonight."

"Don't hurt my sister okay? I've seen her hurt and you don't know how many people I've threatened in high school because of it. I like you Emily and I don't want to threaten you because I know she likes you." He has a serious look on her face.

"I promise I won't hurt her Patrick. I know what it's like to be hurt." I stare back at him knowing that if I look away he'll think that I'm lying. But I'm not, I would never hurt Paige, I would never dream of it. He nods his head once he's done studying me and begins to eat his bacon. "You and Paige are really close huh?"

"Yeah we are pretty close now, but when we first met I didn't like Paige very much." He said with a smile and continues to eat his bacon. When they first met? What did that mean?


	6. Chapter 6: A History Lesson

**This is the chapter with Patrick's background. I hope this Chapter answers some our your ****questions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A History Lesson**

**Paige POV**

_(5 years ago)_

I was 15 years old when I first heard my mom yell at my dad, I remember it was after she answered my dad's phone that was sitting on top of the countertop. I was sitting at the table studying for my last final when I heard a male voice on the other line of the phone. When I looked up at my mom she looked as pale as a sheet, but I could still hear the other voice over the phone when my dad came in. She hung up the phone and as my dad walked in, the smile on his face slowly faded as he saw the petrified look on my mother's face. My mother had ordered him to go into the study because they needed to talk. I sat at the table pretending I was listening to my iPod but of course I had paused the music to hear the phone call. The door to the study was cracked open and all the yelling and screaming from my mother had echoed across the house, they might as well have fought right in front of me because I could hear the whole conversation. My mother was the one who was doing the yelling which was odd because my mother was tiny and had never raised her voice ever, nor to me or my father. Well until this moment.

After awhile, I was in shock for hearing the entire fight but it took me a while to process what the fight was about. First I processed that my father had cheated on my mother when they were dating and second, what took me the longest to process was that I had a brother…

_(A week later)_

After my mom stopped yelling at my dad and crying over his infidelity, she made the decision to have this brother of mine move in with us. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea but I was curious about who this boy was. I made the decision to go with my father to the airport to pick up my brother, and the car ride there was silent. I don't think they were aware of me listening to their conversation that day because a couple of days later they informed me of what was happening. After they told me that he was going to live with us, I never asked any questions because I knew that both of my parents were uncomfortable with the subject of the illegitimate child.

We park at the San Diego Airport and walk towards baggage claim, again with silence filling the air until we get to the doors and there's chaos. There are people running everywhere, tripping over luggage and rushing outside towards their loved ones. We get to the baggage claim that specifies that it's from Philly and we look around as people and luggage flood the baggage claim. It's about 20 minutes since the boys' flight landed and there was no sign of him then again I didn't know what he looked liked or even his name. I look at my dad and ask what my brother's name was.

"My names Patrick, and I'm not your brother." I look up and see a very tall boy and I look at him, and I see that we do look like each other the only difference was our hair color. We both had chocolate-brown eyes with a slight pale complexion, we looked like twins. I stare at the boy as I go over my thought, and as we are walking to the car I turn to look at Patrick.

"How old are you?" Maybe I was wrong and he was older than me and it's just my mind over thinking things like it always did.

"I'm fifteen." I think I turned as pale as my mom did that day when she had first found out about Patrick. "And my birthday is April 8th." My eyes glaze over to him, how'd he know I was going to ask that? But as he answered my question I realize that my fear was confirmed, the reason that me looked like we could be twins was because they were close in age.

"You're a month older than me? " I'm looking at my dad but the question was directed to Patrick, my half-brother. I could feel him staring at me, and then I feel when his stare is pulled away because he's in the car and I'm left outside the car processing what was just said.

I get into the car and put my ear buds in even though I can hear my dad trying to make conversation with both me and Patrick. I remember my parents said my father cheated when they were engaged. If I'm doing my math right, Patrick would have been conceived in August, the same month my parents got married, and then in September that's when I was conceived. I keep doing the math, and it ends up at the same conclusion. My dad cheated on my mom right before they got married.

We get back to the house, I storm out and I can't look at my dad. Now I know why my mom was as pale as a ghost, and why she was furious with him when she found out. I head upstairs to my room and I begin to cry, I can't be in this house anymore. I change into a tank top and some shorts and grab my iPod and head to my own front yard, the beach. I run along the beach without slowing down, tears still streaming down my face and I'm forced to stop after an hour of running. I fall to the sand like a broken doll. I loved my dad and had always told him the truth, and I guess I expected the same in return. I lie in the sand until I remembered something; I didn't bring water and my body was craving it.

I decided to walk home, and I finally get there at nine o'clock, the thing I loved about summer was that it didn't get darker until later. But I got home and saw that both cars were gone. I walk in through the side door, and grab some water. When I turn, I see Patrick on the front porch crying. I drink the rest of my water, and I walk towards the front porch and he hears me walking up. I see him wiping his eyes and sitting up straight. "What do you want McCullers?" he doesn't turn to look at me; he just keeps staring at the ocean.

"You know you're a McCullers too right?" I say as I sit next to him on the swing, and I see a tear escape his left eye. "Look, I've been thinking a lot, and we're brother and sister. We might be half, but we are still siblings." I look at the ocean with him, and it's amazing because tonight it's breezy but it's warm; and the ocean air is perfect.

"The only reason I'm here is because my mom died, so don't think it means anything more. And I'm not a McCullers." I see more tears stream down his face and I can't help but want to cry too because it was painful to see him sad, even though I barely knew him. He bent forward and placed his elbows on his legs. He covers his face trying to stop the sobs from breaking through. I move closer to him and place my arm over him, while my face rests on the side of his arm. I feel him shake violently and continue to cry next to me and there is nothing I could do. "I miss her so much…she was the only family I had."

"I know you miss your mom but I'm your family now too Patrick. How'd your mom die? " I see him wipe his tears and stare at the ocean again and there's a silence between us again. I hear him sigh loudly and wipe more tears off of his cheek before he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Patrick…"

"Look, I get that we're half siblings. But don't pretend like you're surprised when I don't talk to you. I didn't ask for this Paige, and you sure as hell didn't either." He starts to walk to the door again and opens the door.

"Whether you like it or not Patrick, we're in each other's lives now, thanks to our dad." I wait a few seconds before I turn and see that he's staring at me, as if trying to see if I mean everything that I have said thus far. After he gets his assessment on me, he turns and walks into the house. I stare back at the beach and the waves soothe my thoughts like they have done since I was a child, and I walk back inside.

_(A month later)_

I'm listening to music when I hear a knock on my door, and I walk over to see Patrick standing there. I let him in and we sit on my bed, I haven't really talked to him much since the day he got here; and he never made an effort so I just left it alone.

"When I first came here you asked me how my mom died, remember?" I see him looking up and fidgeting with the drawstring of some board shorts we bought him last week.

"Yeah I remember. What about it?" I keep my eyes on him and he signs and begins to talk.

"She was a nurse and she was on her way to work the graveyard shift, when a drunk teenager hit her car and she died on impact." I can tell that this is making him choke up and I move closer like I did that night, and give him a side hug as he continues. "I was going to family court, because they were deciding where to put me when my mom's Will was brought up and it had stated that when she died custody would go to Nick McCullers, my father. Before that I didn't know who my dad was, I never asked because I thought it would bring my mom bad memories. Later I found out my mom was diagnosed with kidney cancer and she was going to treatment when she said she working late. She wrote me a letter and left it with her lawyer, and the Will; that's how I found out about the cancer. At the end of the letter, it said that I shouldn't waste more time." I see that he's calmer now then how he was that night a month ago. "I now get what she meant when she wrote that. I don't want to hate you Paige and I don't want to waste more time."

I know what he means when he says that, and it makes me smile because I wanted to get to know him. I mean we already lost fifteen years, and we didn't grow up together. If we couldn't be like siblings that grew up together that was fine. As long as we were at least friends, I could deal with that instead of him hating me. Even though we weren't fully related, it was scary how similar we were and how easily we got along with each other. When school started back up, and Patrick was enrolled we were by each other's side so much that people just assumed we were best friends. We never corrected them, because his last name wasn't McCullers yet so no one thought we were siblings. It wasn't until he was 18 when he changed his last name to McCullers. But since we were fifteen we have been inseparable and I wouldn't change it for anything.


	7. Chapter 7: First Date Jitters

** First I would like to say that I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I'm sorry. My winter quarter started and its been a hectic two weeks and I've hardly had time to write. Hopefully it doesn't take me as long to update next time but then again, like I said this quarter is very hectic. Second I would like to thank everyone who is reading, following, favoring , and reviewing the story, it really means a lot. I can tell that many people took an interest into Patrick's chapter hopefully I won't disappoint with the rest of the story.**

**Jamscottroc54: There are alot of really good Paily Fanfics but I'm glad you stumbled over mine and that you took the time to read all the chapters. I have many Fanfics that when I find them I can't stop reading them, so I can relate to that. Well hopefully i will have more for you to read, I really like writing and I'm sad that I can't update more but school comes first. I really enjoy writing Hanna's part and she will be more incorporated into the Story as the Chapter goes on. Spencer is protective in this Fanfic but not to the extreme of how others have portrayed her I wanted to show a softer side to Spencer. Well I hope you enjoy this "date" chapter.  
**

**MindFullofStories: I'm glad i could give you the clarity of the Paige and Patrick background chapter.=) I know that it's not easy to warm up to a half sibling but I will go into more detail about why they became inseparable. Yes Mchastings moments will be more present in Chapter 8 but I'll be sure to write one. Any suggestions as what kind of moment you want for them?=) And yes the Paily Date is this chapter but will also go into the next Chapter.**

**cici: You know you are really good at guessing things that will come up in the story. I guess you just pay attention to the details like i do and i appreciate that. You're right again about the details of Pat's mom death, it plays a part to Patrick's Character. But as far as Patrick being jealous, he's not. In the beginning chapters, where I can see how you came to that conclusion, wasn't jealousy it was more sadness for him being back home. But I can see how you thought that. I love that you use Panna! I'll be writing more moments between just to hear you refer to them as Panna. :)**

**Paily lover(Guest): Yes Spencer backs down, she is softer in the Fic but she still is protective over her friends in that way. Yes Paige was hurt by a Guy she dated in her past but that will be explained later on don't worry I won't leave you hanging. I share your feelings about Maya, I personally don't like Maya or Samara with Emily, but as of now Maya will not be in this story but she will be mentioned a few times. Yes they are all "Mama Bears" to the Paily babies lol. And thank you! the first weeks of school were relatively boring but good I suppose.**

**Del: I'm glad that I clarified things for you. I know their past is quite sad =(. But I promise they will both have positive things happening to them in the story.  
**

**Thank you to all that are reading. Again Reviews will be great I love to see how I can improve and just hearing feedback and hearing what might happen in the story. Also I wanted to pose a question to all who are reading. I was thinking about the Rating of this Fanfic. I was thinking of changing it to M for future chapters but not quite sure. If it did change to M it wouldn't be very graphic though. So what do you guys think? Should I keep it at a T rating or should I eventually change it to a M rating? Let me know what you think, I'm just very indecisive about this so any feedback would help. =)**

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Date Jitters **

**Paige's POV**

I walk over to the track and its empty, taking me back to my dream from about two weeks ago. But I know that Emily will not show up here. I set my bag down on the turf and start stretching. When I left my room, I had the intention of running off my nerves about tonight but I think for the first time in a long while, I don't feel like running. So I lie back on the turf and put my ear buds in and start my iPod. The track had always been my second home; it was where I could get my thoughts cleared and just relax.

I look at my phone to see that its 3pm. I have about three hours before I had to meet Emily. Perfect, it was just enough time for me to clear my head and to get back to the dorms to shower and get dressed. I'm really nervous; I've never been this nervous going into a date before. I had dated a few guys in my past, but only one was serious and even then I wasn't nervous. I guess Emily has that effect on me; just thinking about her smile gives me butterflies. I close my eyes and let my mind wander but I'm not surprised when I think about the conversation I had with Emily before I came to the track.

_When I come back from shopping with Hanna and Spencer, I was surprised to see Emily sitting by my door waiting. She jumped up and flashed me her smile, it takes all I have to not melt at the sight of her smile. I blush and start to look away from her but my eyes move back to Emily, I can't help but smile when I'm around her I guess that was just the effect she had on me. "Hey." I say as I pull out my keys to unlock the dorm room and I feel my cheeks turn red again as I feel Emily's breath close to my neck. I fumble with the keys and they drop but instead of bending down to get them my body had a different idea, to not move. _

_ "Hey. I see you went shopping."Emily says as she bends down to get the keys and unlocks the door for me. I walk inside and set the bags down on my bed, and I hear Emily close the door and walk over to my bed trying to see what I bought._

_"Yeah I went shopping with Spencer and Hanna this morning."I say pulling the bag away while giving her a smile._

_ "Shopping? Oh that's why Hanna wasn't in bed this morning. That girl loves shopping, just didn't think she'd wake up before noon to do it." Emily lets out a laugh and I do too, her laughter is contagious. "I'm glad you had fun while you were skipping class." She stops laughing and looks at me with questioning eyes, something's wrong._

_ "Emily what's wrong?"I move the bags and sit next to her and place my hand over hers out of habit. Emily looks down at my hand on top of hers and I can see her dimples. The warmth of her hand under mine felt like it was burning right through me but yet it giving me chills all at the same time._

_ "Class was cancelled today, and Patrick invited me to eat breakfast. We were talking and he mentioned something that I've been thinking about since this morning." Her eyes looked away from our hands and back up to me. What the hell did Patrick say?_

_ "What is it?"I'm going to kill Patrick if he was trying to scare Emily away._

_ "He said something about when you guys first met he didn't like you. I'm just confused." I wish he hadn't mentioned that, I didn't want Emily to learn about that just yet._

_ I sigh loudly and tell her the story about Patrick and I, I thought she would have just left after I told her, because I was use to people leaving when they heard something that they didn't agree with. She sat through the story and at the end she squeezed my hand._

_ "No wonder you dodged the question about you guys being twins. I get it now, thanks for telling me. I thought you wouldn't tell me." She looks away and I see loose hairs fall from ponytail to her face. _

_ "Who could possibly say no to you?" I take my free hand and tuck the strands of hair behind her ear while giving her a half-smile. I see her cheeks turn red and her gaze falls and I couldn't help but smile to myself in satisfaction._

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's almost six, and I don't know what to wear on my date with Paige. I have about four outfits spread out over my bed but I can't pick one. I texted Hanna, and she said she was on her way but I keep staring at the clock and I see that as the clock moves forward I grow more nervous. I haven't been on a date since high school, maybe that's why I'm so nervous.

Hanna finally comes in through the door, and Spencer is right behind her. Hanna walks over to my bed and looks at the outfits I had picked; her face showed that she wasn't pleased with my selections. Spencer seems like she's trying to catch her breath as she rests her head on the door frame. "This was your S.O.S. Em!"

"Uh Spence I never said it was an S.O.S." I look over my shoulder and see Spencer's eye widen as Hanna walks to my dresser.

"Seriously Hanna? You said it was an emergency!" Hanna is determined to find me an outfit so she doesn't waste time with facing Spencer.

"It is Spence. It's a fashion emergency." I could even hear the smile in Hanna's voice and I turn back to see Spencer rubbing her temples.

"Well I suppose I'll head over to my room since this "emergency" doesn't include me." Spencer turns and walks out the door, before I go to shut the door Spencer comes back and engulfs me into a tight hug. "Have fun okay? You deserve it Em." She gives me a whole-hearted smile and walks towards the stairs. I remember in high school people always thought Spencer was uptight and a perfectionist, but she's changed a lot since high school. She's more open to people now and more relaxed, but one thing that hasn't changed was how protective she is of me. She's like my big sister, and I love her for that.

"This is perfect!" I turn around and Hanna threw all but one outfit to the floor, my eyes drop to the floor where all the clothes are.

"Hanna I just did laundry!" I attempt to be angry but as I walk up to my bed to see the outfit, any hint of anger quickly leaves my body. There's a simple pair of light wash skinny jeans and a white tank top and a black leather vest with some black calf high boots. The outfit is so simple but it's so perfect. I look around to the clothes I had laid out before and it was too formal. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I walk over and hug Hanna and say thank you after I'm able to move. I know that it's just clothes, but I have been a wreck trying to figure out what to wear that I'm just so grateful.

I look at myself in the mirror and I see a different person, I use to see a girl who was broken by past relationships, but now I see a smile on my face, and it's a genuine smile. I grab my purse and walk out of the door while saying bye to Hanna. I walk down the stairs to Paige's floor and walk down the hall until I see the numbers 318. I stopped in front of the door and raise my fist to knock on the door but I freeze as the door knob turns, the door opens and Paige is in front of me and I'm speechless.

I'm use to seeing Paige in loosely fitted jeans and a T-Shirt or with a hoodie, or with her workout clothes but not in this. My eyes fall to her legs with tight dark blue skinny jeans, that are hugging her hips just perfectly and showing how long and tone her legs are. My eyes work their way up Paige's body, to a loose belt she has over a very form-fitting black tank top with a unbuttoned gray plaid shirt clinging to the tank top. My eyes move upwards to see that she has long hanging necklaces that were silver and were a perfect fit for her outfit and her skin. I finally make it up to Paige's face and there's very little makeup on her face. She was a natural beauty; all she had was some eye makeup and blush on her creamy cheeks. She was wearing her hair half up and half down, leaving her bangs fall to her face. She was beautiful but I realize that I was staring her up and down, I look away embarrassed knowing I wasn't staring at her for more than five seconds but to me it felt like an hour.

"Emily" She looks back into the room, at what, I'm not quite sure. "You're early." She said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and staring at the ground. Was I really that nervous that I lost track of time and was early for our date? I take out my phone and see that I'm a half hour early.

"I'm sorry I guess I just didn't realize the time." I blush and try to avert my eyes from her which isn't that hard since we are both looking at the ground.

"It's fine. I'm ready; I was just going to get something to drink from the vending machine." I feel her staring at me and when I look up I see her trademark crooked smile and I feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks burn. "Would you like to start now?" she says with a laugh. I nod and she walks back inside the room and I follow her. I look towards Spencer's side of the room and she's laying on her bed reading. I look back at Paige and she's grabbing a grey bomber jacket and I smile when I see her rip the tag off before putting it on.

"Bye Hastings." Paige says as we wave to Spencer, and I can see her smile peering through the book she's reading. Paige grabs her bag and we start walking to the door when I hear Spencer and both Paige and I turn around.

"McCullers!" I see Spencer grab something off of the side table and throw it over to Paige. Paige catches what Spencer threw to her with one hand and looks puzzled at the item. "Now go have fun." Spencer and Paige smile at each other and Spencer goes back to her book. Paige puts the item in her jacket pocket and we start walking out the door.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"I can't believe Spencer let you borrow her car." I unlock the car and walk over to Emily's side to open her door, and I notice that Emily is smiling from ear to ear. I can't help but eye her when I see how the streetlights catches her dark skin so perfectly. I suddenly feel very self-conscious about my looks, compared to Emily who's looking like a model even while wearing simple jeans and tank top. Emily looked amazing but that wasn't really a surprise. I feel my cheeks burn as I keep staring at Emily, so I turn my attention to the window and I lean my head against the cool window. The silence in the car is deafening and I can feel Emily staring at me but I know if I face her, I'll be a nervous wreck again like I was right before she came. "Paige we don't have to do this." I whip my head to face Emily but she isn't facing me, her eyes have dropped to her feet where she was playing with her boot zipper. I wanted to go out with Emily but all out a sudden there was something that was holding me back.

"Em, I do want to do this but…" Her eyes slowly creep up and meet my eyes; I can't look away from her because everything about her was mesmerizing. "I've never done this before" I say as I move my hand back and forth between Emily and me. I've been on dates before with guys but never with a girl, so were there different rules? Now that I'm thinking about it, I see that it's foolish and this thought is confirmed when I hear a laugh escape Emily's perfect lips.

"I get it, but there's really nothing you do differently on a date when you're with a girl." I chuckle at the fact that Emily had basically read my mind. "But if you're nervous then we can just catch a movie if you want, you don't have to talk in a movie theater. " I can see in her eyes that she wants this date just as much as I do. So I agree to the movies and finally allow myself to breathe, while driving to the movie theater. I look over at Emily and she's staring out the window, and I can't help but let my eyes wander over to her during a red light. "You know I can feel you staring right?"

She shifts her body towards me and again I get caught in her eyes, I can see that Emily is caught in mine too. My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest, but instead of trying to look away my eyes fall to Emily's lips. I bite my lower lip while looking at Emily's and fighting the urge to know what it would feel like to kiss her. Her lips shine with the light from passing cars hitting her lip gloss, and exposing her perfect dimples as I see her lips move to a smile and slightly parting her lips. "The lights green."

"Shit!" I snap out of the trance that is Emily and continue to drive to the movie theater. "Maybe Spencer shouldn't have trusted me with her car." I laugh as I pull into the parking lot to the movie theater and I hear Emily laugh as well. I grab my bag and rush out of the car to open Emily's door, I can see a blush on her face as she looks away and tucks a strand of her hair behind ear smiling away at the ground.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I look up at the movies that are showing and I've never heard of any of them, and I look around and there aren't very many people here for being a Friday night. Besides I don't really watch many movies, since I train when I don't have school work. Even when I was in high school and the community college that I transferred from, I was never a movie type of person.

"Um you can pick. I'm sure I'll like whatever you pick." I shove my hands in the pockets of my jeans as we walk up and Emily orders the tickets. She reaches for her purse and I grab her hand to stop her. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull a twenty out and hand it to the cashier.

"Here let me pay you back please." I grab the change and just smile at Emily while refusing taking her money.

"Em its fine, I mean isn't that why they call it a date?" I chuckle and walk towards the doors of the theater. I'm feeling less nervous now but I also don't feel Emily next to me and I turn to see that she's standing by the box office staring at me dumbfounded. I run towards her and grab her hand as I stop in front of her and whisper in her ear. "Who's nervous now Fields?" I give her a smile while I pull her in the direction of the movie theater. We grab some popcorn and bags of candy, I know I have to keep my diet up but how could I say no to Emily, and her dimples. We get into the movie theater to find that it's completely empty and the movie had already started. We take a seat in the middle of the theater and begin to throw popcorn up and trying to catch them in our mouths. Emily had more coordination than me, and made it look effortless and she was graceful while doing it. I, on the other hand, looked flat-out ridiculous with me hitting my head repeatedly on the back of the chair trying to catch the kernels.

"You know you should really stop cause it looks like you're on your way to a concussion." She laughed as she threw another piece of popcorn in the air but before it fell into her mouth I grabbed it and popped it into my mouth. "Not cool McCullers" Attempting to be mad she crossed her arms and pouts her lips, I couldn't help but stare at her lips again. "Can I ask you something?" Her words snap me back to reality and I look around the theater and smile.

"You know we shouldn't really be talking, it is a movie theater." I smirk and I can see Emily's facial expressions soften from the stern look she had just moments before. "Go ahead. I'm always up for 20 questions"

"You said you've never been out with a girl before, but yet you're doing fine. I guess I'm just surprised that you're handling liking a girl better than most straight girls. So how are you taking it so well?" Staring at Emily I remember all my feelings for the guys I had dated in the past and comparing them to now, my feelings for Emily. They aren't the same, not even close, but she's right. Why am I not denying my feelings?

"My mom's side of the family was always so loving, and they always told me to have a open heart when it came to love. But my dad was always conservative and always told me that gay people were living in the wrong, I believed him for the longest time. After I found out about Patrick and him being unfaithful to my mom, I started acting out." I stop and look up at Emily who is listening attentively like she always does. I liked that about Emily; she's always interested in what I had to tell her and never interrupted. "Everything that my dad told me, I ignored and ended up being best friends with a girl who was a lesbian. We always use to talk about guys and girls, and she had always told me that when I found someone I liked, to not be afraid. I still talk to her now and I called her earlier today and told her I was going on a date with a girl. All she could say was that she I liked girls. So I guess I just stop seeing what gender the person was and liked them for them." I smile to myself at the memory of Anna. "If I would have listened to my Dad, I would have never become friends with Anna, because she was gay."

"Did you ever like girls before?" Emily reaches for some popcorn and pops the pieces one by one into her mouth.

"Um I guess now that I think about it, I was attracted to a couple of girls at school but I always passed it off as me being envious." I let out a small laugh and take a sip of the soda. I will really workout and stick to my diet after this, I know conditioning is going to start soon, but for now I'll enjoy myself. "So since you skipped my turn I get to ask two questions."

"Bring it on McCullers" She throws another popcorn kernel up in the air and then lands in her mouth and looks at me with a smile. "And by the way, you look great Paige; I don't know why you would be envious of anybody." I blush at Emily's words and I somehow feel more confident.

"When I opened the door earlier and saw you, I thought you looked drop dead gorgeous Em. But back to our game, why are you calling me McCullers? Last names are kind of mine and Spencer's thing."

"You called me Fields earlier so I just decided it was fitting. By the way, why is that yours and Spencer's thing?"

"Em you are completely ignoring the rules of 20 questions. First you ask me, and then I ask you and so on." I laugh but I can see that she's embarrassed. "I don't really know. I guess when we started running together is when it started, you know the trash talking and all, I guess it just stuck." Emily looks surprised and started to open her mouth to ask a question again but I interrupted her. "There you go again." I laugh and ask my next question. "So what were Hanna and you doing in San Diego that fateful day?"I ask with a smile.

"My dad is stationed in the army base there, Hanna and I went for the summer to visit him since I hadn't seen him for a year before that. My mom stays with him the majority of the time but she usually comes up to our house in Rosewood during my breaks."

Emily went on to tell me that she really misses her parents and that when she was younger they use to move around a lot, but when she was 10 they had settled in Rosewood. Even though her dad was always gone she still had a great relationship with him, which I'm envious of. I had always been close with my dad, but we had bonded over things that he liked. He had always pushed me into swimming and I was good at it. But after Patrick moved in, I had decided to quit swimming and that's when I really got into running. I had never shared that with my father, I hardly talked to him after I found out about Patrick.

Emily starts talking about Rosewood and about coming out to her parents and her friends. She talked about her ex girlfriends and then she suddenly stopped.

"Can I tell you something?" I noticed that her whole body is turned towards me and her hand is on my thigh. The heat from her hand-made my whole body freeze at her touch. I look up at her and gulp before nodding my head. Why was I acting like this? For the last two hours I had been fine I wasn't nervous but now the nerves are back. "I've never liked someone as much as I like you Paige. I knew at the airport that I felt something for you. Hell even Hanna knew it." She looks at me, or more specially my lips as she smiles. I can't help but smile as well; I also can't help but stare at her lips too.

"Em I knew that day too." I lean forward to meet Emily's lips and just when I was close enough to feel the heat of her breath against my lips, I hear something.

"Shhh they will hear us!" Emily and I both pull away from our almost kiss and look around the theater to see two people in the back of the theater. I should have known they would do something like this.


	8. Chapter 8:The Start of Something

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone who is reading, thank you to all the new readers and followers. I know it's been awhile since I updated but University is really taking it's toll on me. So I write when I can and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I tried to incorporate some of the things that you, the readers, suggest in your reviews. So if you want to see something in the story I read the reviews and really take them into example _**MindFullofStories**_ I based a certain scene based on your review so hope you enjoy. _

**MindFullofStories:**_ Lil I hope you like that scene, did it just for you =). More Mchastings will come in future chapters and i'll keep your suggestions in mind when I write the scene(s). Emily and Patrick will have more scenes don't worry. You Have really good ideas, we should talk more about the story,if you want._

**_Paily lover_****_:_**_ Paige is such a gentleman right? lol. I changed the outfit so many times before updating and tuesdays episode inspired me. The date continues in this chapter so hope you enjoy it. I almost had it so that Patrick was one of them but last minute I changed it._

_**Del:**__ I'm glad that you liked the date. And I thought that i had described the movie theater in the previous chapter but I guess I didn't but I did in this chapter so hopefully i answer your question about it being empty And you prediction is right about Hanna but I did struggle with who I was going to have spying._

_**Sazar:**__ They did didn't they? I hope you like how Paily handle the situation =).Thank you for reading and loving the story._

_**cici**__**:**__ I brought Patrick back in this chapter and he will be in the majority of future chapters. Yes Emily is the first girl she dated, and 20 questions i thought was a good way to learn a little more about each character so I'm glad you enjoy that. Yes her feelings for Paige are strong than they were with Maya but you will hear more about Maya later on though._

**_Nae10:_**_You're back!I missed your reviews. I'm glad you love the story and you're right on who interrupted them._

_Thank you to Everyone who is reading, following and reviewing the story. I love reviews, they give me inspiration and help me out, and they just let me know that you guys are liking the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it won't take me as long to update._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Start of Something**

**Emily's POV**

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell up to the back of the theater and storm up to the back row. "Spying really?"

I stand in front of Hanna and Spencer who are both wearing all black and sunken into their seats. I can't believe they followed us to the movie theater; did they really have nothing better to do? I feel Paige walk up behind me and grab my shoulders; I didn't notice that I was trembling violently. I can feel my blood boiling as I see the girls just stare up at me. I know they were worried about me, but to spy on my date was a new low. I feel Paige come closer as she moves her hands down my arm and cupping my hand in hers. I can feel myself calm down as the warmth of her hands run down my arm. I close my eyes as I feel the heat of her breath by my neck.

"Emily calm down." Her whisper stopped my shaking, and the heat of her breath on my neck took me back to just five minutes ago when I felt that same heat an inch away from my lips. I look at the girls again when I see Hanna start to get up while opening her mouth and anger floods back into my body.

"You don't speak." I snap and Hanna slowly closes her mouth and returns to her slumped position. I see hurt in her eyes and I look over at Spencer and she staring right at me with a stern look on her face.

"Emily I know you're mad but it was my idea, don't take it out on Hanna." Spencer gets up and is right in front of me, standing her ground. "There's a GPS tracker in the car and after you guys left I got Hanna and we came here. But I didn't even need the tracker to know where you were going to go." Her face softens and she takes a step back and Hanna is joining her now. "We always come here" She said to Paige who was still at my side holding my hand.

"Why the hell are you and Hanna here?" One of Paige's hands fall to her side but the other hand stays by my side and I notice her fingers intertwine with mine. I try to fight back a smile so that I wouldn't let my guard down in front of Hanna and Spencer though. I feel Paige step forward while still keeping her grip on my hand. "I thought we cleared this up this morning. So why are you guys here?" She steps in front of me as if to shield me away from the girls and I can see both Spencer's and Paige's postures straighten up right. Hanna and I look at each other and we can see that the two girls are not letting up. Hanna finally speaks up before the situation gets worse.

"Look we're sorry we were spying on you guys, but come on I had to see all the work I did in action." Hanna steps in-between the two girls and looks up at Paige and gives her shy smile.

"Hanna please stop talking." Paige moves Hanna aside. "Spencer we're roommates and I thought we were friends too. But after we talked this morning I thought we understood each other. You showing up here tells me you don't trust me."

"We're friends Paige. I just had to make sure it was going okay." I see Spencer withdraw as her eyes break from Paige's gaze. "I'm sorry. Hanna let's go." The girl's turn to walk out of the theater, but before they leave I finally speak.

"Wait." Hanna turns around slowly, fearing that I might yell at her too I walk to them but Spencer's back is facing me. "I don't need you guys treating me like I'm made of glass. I love you guys but I can handle myself. So stop." I direct the last part to Spencer even though she's not looking at me I can see her cheeks flush and then head out of the theater where Hanna follows.

Suddenly my cheeks start to burn in embarrassment from my friends basically acting like they were my parents. I shyly turn my head back to look at Paige and she has a small smile on her face as she approaches me, and I can see that her big brown eyes are now soft. "I'm sorry about my friends." I turn my body to face her, and my eyes fall to her lips which spread to a crooked smile.

"They love you Em I get it. But I do wish they could have waited another two minutes to make some noise." She smiles down at me and I can feel my cheeks burn, but before she can see me blush I bury my forehead into her shoulder.

"I know I wish they could have waited, at least." I smile into her shoulder and can feel a small laugh leave my lips. I stay with my head buried into Paige's shoulder and I can smell citrus as my face is surrounded by her hair. Paige lets go of my hand and I feel my heart sink, I begin to move away when I feel her arms wrap around my back and pull me closer to her. My arms automatically wrap around her waist as my head is still on her shoulder and I feel safe as I'm inhaling the sweet citrus scent that is Paige.

"Want to get some ice cream or something?" I can feel the vibrations of her voice course through my forehead, and my breathing almost becomes nonexistent. My head nods before I get the chance to recover. As if Paige can sense that I'm weak at this moment, she makes it worse when she presses a kiss on the top of head, now I know that I stopped breathing.

We end up walking to a frozen yogurt shop that was a block away from the old theater. It's about 9 pm when we enter the yogurt shop, and we walk in holding hands and we are startled when we hear a male voice from the back. "I'm sorry but we are closing." A boy walks out with boxes and walks over to the register and sets them down. When he looks up I'm met with hazel eyes and wide smile and I see that his eyes drift to Paige. I look over at Paige whose smile clearly fades fast. "Paige! Hey!"

"Hey Nic" Paige's eyes fall to the ground.

"Is this your date?" He says as he gestures to me. Who was this guy? And how did he know Paige was going to be on a date today.

"Yeah this is Emily. Emily this is my brother's friend Dominic" He extends his hand with a wide smile, and I meet to shake his hand while looking over at Paige who is still looking at the floor.

"I was going to close and do paperwork, but you guys can stay and get yogurt if you want." As I'm looking at Dominic and his smile I find myself smiling as well, I walk over to grab a cup and then over to the machine. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Dominic lean into Paige with smile and say something that I can't quite make out from the distance I'm at. She smiles and punches his arm playfully as she walks over and places her hand on my waist while serving herself some yogurt.

"What was that about?" I raise my eyebrow at Paige and a smirk spreads across her lips

"He told me that I had good taste because you're hot." She walks past me to put toppings on to her watermelon and orange yogurt. I blush as I feel her fingers glide across my lower back and to what she had just said.

"So what were you guys doing over here?" Dominic asks us as he sits by the cash register with some papers, a calculator and sporting some glasses.

"We were at the movie theater a block away from here." Paige says as she hands him some money.

"The theater that shows old movies? I thought they close that down I never see anyone go there anymore." He looks up and sees the money and shakes his head. "No. It's on the house."

"That's the one. My friends and I always go there because we love the movies they show, and the fact that no one's ever there." I answer as I think about all the movies I had seen there with Hanna and Spencer. One of Spencer's favorites was _Rear Window_, she had always dragged us to the theater when it was showing, even during finals week. Hanna and I loved _Some Like it Hot_, it was mostly because of Marilyn Monroe, I mean Hanna was her for Halloween one year. And it was just my luck that, that movie was showing tonight during our date.

"No you already paid for coffee this morning for me and my friend's, can you at least let me pay for the yogurt?" I sat down and started eating my yogurt as I waited for Paige to come and sit down, but she wasn't letting up about paying for the yogurt. He paid for coffee this morning? Why was I suddenly feeling jealous?

"Paige I'm trying to work here. Why don't you take your money and stop leaving your beautiful date sitting by herself?" He looks up at me through his glasses and I flash him a smile even though I didn't like him. Something about him was just off to me. I guess I really shouldn't judge.

"Thank you Nic." Paige gives him a smile and she comes over to the table but doesn't sit down. "Let's take a walk." I smile, happy to get away from that guy and away from here. "Bye Nic."

"Bye, have fun with the rest of your date."

We walked around the plaza, near where the theater was, until we finished the frozen yogurt. After we finished we realized that it was 10:30 pm and people were starting to clear out from the plaza so we took that as our cue to make our way back to Spencer's car. The car ride back to the school seemed to go by faster than the car ride over to the theater, maybe it was because the nerves of how the date was going to go had past. The date was perfect, well despite the Spencer and Hanna incident, and that guy Dominic. I liked Paige, but I had already known that before the date; now I just think that she's amazing. If I couldn't get her out of my mind before, now it's out of the question, Paige and everything about this date, is all I will think about nonstop.

We had parked Spencer's car close to where it was before, Paige kills the engine but instead of getting out of the car she turns to me. "I think its past your curfew Ms. Fields."

A smirk appears on her face, I'm learning to love Paige's habits. One of them being when she is uncomfortable she avoids eye contact by staring at the floor. Another is when she gets cocky with whatever she's doing she gives a crooked smile. Also, another was when she was nervous she would stick her hands in her jacket pockets or in her jean pockets. As I got to know her I realized when she let her walls down, I can tell that she's a closed off person with her feelings. She acts like she's an outgoing person like with Spencer and Hanna and even Dominic, she acted like that with me the first day of school. But now it's different, I can tell it's hard for her to answer certain question. She hesitates and analyzes me for my reaction when she tells me things, as if judging whether she should go on or if I'm phased by what she's telling me. I can tell she puts on an act but tonight it was pure Paige McCullers, there was no mask or hiding behind anything, it was just her.

"Oh Paige haven't you ever broke any rules before?" I mimic her movements and turn to face her waiting for her answer. Was Paige really the good girl that I thought she was?

"Yes I have actually. I'm not suppose to drink coffee but I do. So Shhh." She puts one finger to her smiling lips to add emphasis to her notion. I guess she was a good girl but I think that's what I want, I already dated the "bad" girl and it didn't work for me, so I think Paige is what I need right now. Actually I know Paige is what I need. "But I think Hanna will be waiting up for you. So I guess I should get you back to your room." Oh Hanna, I'm not looking forward to seeing or speaking with her but I guess it has to happen.

I sigh and drop my head in defeat, I know I'm not going to win no matter what I say and she is right its past 11:30 pm. Before I know it I see Paige slip out of the car and on my side opening the door, I don't think I will ever get use to her being so gentlemen-like. We walk down the walkway from the parking lot to the school, and I feel goosebumps on my exposed arms thanks to the chilly air. As I start rubbing my arms to get rid of bumps, I feel a jacket cover my shoulders. I smile and slip my arms into the sleeves and then wrap my arms around Paige's left arm as we walked side by side, up to the courtyard of the dorms.

Like I said, I don't think I will ever get used to it. I wasn't use to being treated so well so it was nice. I felt bad for Paige giving up her jacket, but even without it I could feel warmth leaving her body as we walked alongside each other towards the dorms. Our walk to the dorms was silent; the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart against my chest. The only thing I can concentrate on is Paige's breathing. I guess I lost myself in her breathing because before I know it we are in front of my dorm room.

"I had a really good time tonight Em." Paige stops in front of my door and I lean my back to the door as I grab a hold of both of Paige's hands.

"I did too. I never really hang out with anyone else beside Spencer and Hanna and the girls of the swim team and that's only during season."

"I know the feeling. I never really had a big group of friends and always hung out with the same people. But I guess change is good right?" There she goes again with her crooked smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

I smile looking up at her and getting lost in her eyes, and as I push her bangs back, I see a hint of gold in her chocolate-brown eyes. I can't help but notice her eyes, and how they soften whenever she's looking at me. She tugs at my wrist and pulls me closer to her wrapping her arms around my waist. The look in her eyes now is different, they look very intense and they're holding my gaze, I bite my lower lip in the hopes of holding back the quiver that I had felt a second ago. Paige's lips are less than an inch away from mine and the urge to press my lips against hers is unbearable, as if reading my mind, her face moves closer and her lips are pressing against mine.

Her soft lips radiated heat throughout my body and the taste of watermelon is overpowering, as I lose myself in Paige. I bring my arms up and wrap them around Paige's neck pushing our bodies closer together. Paige parts her lips just slightly and I can feel the heat of her breath in my mouth and I melt at the heat of her hand on my exposed skin on my lower back. Paige is taking lead for this kiss and it's as if this is my first kiss because I feel like I don't know what I'm doing.

Suddenly I press my lips hard against Paige's and I feel her smile through my lips. I'm caught off guard when she bites my lower lip softly and a small moan escapes my mouth right before I feel my back hit the door. Paige's lips pull away from mine slowly, and I realize that my hand was tugging at the back of her hair and she's looking at me with a smile as she presses another kiss on me. This kiss was shorter and much softer, as her lips molded perfectly to mine; I pulled away this time to catch my breath. She rests her forehead on mine and I could feel the pounding of her heart against my chest. "Yeah change is good."

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"Knock Knock big brother." I say in a very cheerful but teasing way as I pull the blanket off of Patrick's body, while taking a seat on his bed.

"God damnit P!" Patrick yanks the blanket away from me while shifting his body away from me so he would now face the wall. From under the blanket I hear his muffled voice. "Give me your key. If I get locked out I rather go to the RA than have you come in before the sun is even up." When they gave us our room assignments they had given each person two keys to their room, just in case we lost one, we would have a spare. If you had lost the second key than you would have to report it the Resident Advisor and then have to pay for another key. So after the first day Patrick had given me a key, he was known for losing things, so I made sure to keep it safe for when he lost the first one.

"Stop being a drama queen Pat. It's eight in the morning; I thought we could go for a run." I say the last part in the sweetest voice I could muster up but it had no effect, as I hear nothing from Patrick. I sigh in defeat; I wanted to talk to him about my date with Emily. I would have talked to Spencer but after what happened, I didn't feel like having her ruin the memory of last night, all over again. I hear a groan come from under the blankets before Patrick appears.

"It's Saturday, I have all morning classes throughout the week, I just want to sleep in one day, I'm not a super human like you." I face falls and I guess he notices because the next thing I hear is a loud sigh. "You're lucky I love you and that were related, because if it were anyone else I would have punched them. Let me go brush my teeth and change and we can head over to the track. But this is the only time you wake me up this early on the weekends. Got it?" I rolled my eyes at his question for the fact that he sounded a lot like our dad when he got all serious, and when he didn't have coffee in him. It's not like he didn't have Sunday to sleep in, I guess he just prefers to be a big baby.

Patrick is yawning the entire walk to the track and rubbing his eyes with his sweater sleeves. Finally, we reach the track and I start to inhale the crisp morning air. "So…how was your date with Emily?"

"It was amazing Patrick." I start stretching and I feel all the emotions from last night; the nervousness before the date, happiness to how well the date was going, and anger from seeing Spencer and Hanna spying. We start running laps as I begin to tell him everything about last night.

I start to breathe heavily a half hour into the run and I can feel my heart racing, just like it was last night before I had kissed Emily. That time, the kiss wasn't interrupted by Spencer and Hanna and it was perfect. I was so nervous when I pulled her closer to me and our faces were inches apart, but it all went away when I saw the look in Emily's eyes. Her eyes were inviting and warm, and when my eyes fall to Emily mouth I saw that she was biting her lower lip, and it set off something in me.

"So did she kiss you Paigey?" He stops to grab some water as he's huffing and puffing.

"You really need to stop smoking Pat. Seriously I'm jogging and I think your running at full speed."

"I'm not an athlete like you, your scholarship is for running track, of course you're going to be better than me." He falls on the turf and puts his hands over his head and I see his chest rise and fall. "And you know I can't stop. You avoided my question by the way."

"No she didn't… I kissed her." I sit next to him, and he jumps up with a shocked face and I smile.

"Wow Paigey I didn't think you would make the first move." He nudges me with his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something Pat?" He takes a sip of his water while nodding his head. "Are you okay with me…dating Emily?"

"Are you happy?" He stares out into the field while taking another sip of water.

"Yeah I'm really happy Pat."

"Then it doesn't matter who you date, because you'll always be my sister, Paige. If you're happy then that's all that matters, but just know what happens if she hurts you." I smile at his words and give him a giant hug that knocks the wind out of him. I'm glad my brother accepts me dating Emily; we're just so close that I wouldn't know what I would do if he didn't. He's the only stable support I've had since we've moved out of our dad's house in high school. "Hey isn't that your roommate?" I turn to see the brunette walking towards both Patrick and I. I turn back and nod while rolling my eyes at Patrick.

"Hey McCullers" Spencer walks up and I avert my gaze away from her. "And McCullers? We haven't officially met. Spencer Hastings" Spencer puts her hand out and Patrick jumps up with a smile extending his hand to meet Spencer's.

"Patrick McCullers. But you already knew that right?" Patrick gives Spencer a crooked smile and I feel like barfing because of the way they are looking at each other. I get up while rolling my eyes at the exchange between my brother and my roommate.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you later when you've had coffee in you Pat." I wave bye to Patrick and begin to run when I hear Spencer behind me.

"Paige, come on" I stop in my tracks; I guess I will never get the workout I wanted to get done today.

"Spencer I don't want to talk to you. I thought you would get that when I left before you woke up." The recollection of last night comes back to me but this time it wasn't Emily who I thought about, it was Spencer and how she wouldn't back down. We had gotten really close in only a week, that when she showed up last night it really didn't sit well with me.

"Look, I messed up, but Emily is my friend I was looking out for her."

"And here I thought I was your friend too Spence. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I don't really become close with anyone easily. Moving here has put me out of my comfort zone. What you did last night reminded me why I don't get close to people easily." I see the sting in Spencer's eyes and she opens her mouth but nothing leaves her mouth. I stare at her and I wait for her to leave and drop the subject, but after a few moments she speaks.

"We're friends Paige. I'm beyond sorry for last night, and I've already apologized to Em and begged for her forgiveness and I'm prepared to do the same to you." I see Spencer fall to her knees and plead for forgiveness, and seeing her attempt of pleading makes me laugh. I could tell that she wasn't one for apologizing very often; because she is really bad at pleading for forgiveness. I wonder if Emily was laughing as much as I am.

"Okay okay stop. Fine you get a second chance, but seriously Hastings, if you pull that kind of stunt again, you have to look for a new roommate."


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise?

_**Author's note: Hello Readers! Happy Valentine's day! I wanted to finish this chapter as a Valentine's gift to everyone who is reading. I know that it's been two weeks since I've updated and I am really sorry but like I've said before I do go to University and have to focus on studying before I can write. That being said I have this chapter for you guys. It might not be what you guys expected but hopefully I'll make up for it in the next chapter. **_

**MindFullofStories:** Lil! you're oh so very welcome. I meant what I said you do have great ideas. I wonder why you don't write a story of your own, I'm sure it wouldn't be any problem for you. Well this chapter focuses on Emily. So not many Mchastings scenes. Spentrick? I love the name I thought it would be Patcer but Spentick is more catchy. Well that is, if there is a Spentrick? You never know. ;)

**Cici:** Glad that you liked that chapter so much. I like that you Used the chapter title in the case of a possible Spentrick. Love that you and Lil came up with that by the way. But I'm still working on the details buttt all I can say is that i do find the ship name catchy, so maybe that will influence my decision on Spentrick. Yes The Mchastings scene did remind me of a proposal scene when i wrote it and it's funny 'cause I think that would be a good twist but it is a Paily Story. I really enjoyed writing the kissing scene because I just felt like Paige should prove to Emily that she is serious about being with a girl, that's why I had Paige take the lead. You'll get more back story I promise. Chapter 11 will give more backstory and will Introduce someone else into the story. Hmmm?

**PamyNovaes:** I know I'm taking a while to update but I'm trying to balance everything so please bear with me. I'm glad you love the story hope i don't disappoint you. There will be drama soon, ass much as I love happy Paily I know that there has to be some drama. This chapter kind of surfaces some things that can possibly be drama starters. You just have to figure out which one it'll be.

**Del:** I'm glad I could clear that up for you, sorry for not including that in the previous chapter though. Hanna and Spencer do love Emily and they are just looking out for her but even though they have their ups and downs they stick together. Through Spying and all. =). Patrick is Very important to Paige and his blessing really did mean alot to her, It means she doesn't have to hide who she is from someone who is so important to her. Until next update =)

**Marmoreck: **Drama will come I promise. This chapter isn't as happy as the past chapters have been so this is a start. Paily is adorably sweet together and I love writing their scenes, especially their first kiss.

**glorymania: **Hey Gloria! I'm happy i was one of the fics you caught up on. Hm interesting, if you don't mind me asking how did you think the story would go? I debated with myself about so many aspects of this story, I started it with the intention of it going one way and when i was writing it kind of just went the opposite. You know I know how you feel about Patrick, I mean I know he's my character and everything but I do feel that he is overshadowing the Paily Story. I've already plan to incorporate Patrick less into the story because me feeling exactly how you feel about him. He will still be in it, since many readers do like him, but not as much as he has been. Thank you. It's nice to know that I'm actually improving in my writing and to hear it from you is even better. Til next time =)

**Nae10: ** Thank you clarification of your review. I'm happy that this chapter was full of laughter and Paily fluff for you. I love the McHastings friendship too. You'll see one Mchasting scene in this chapter but more to come on their friendship. Thank you for your support on this story, like I said you reviewing my story when it first came out, made me continue with the story so thank you again for being the first review. =)

**Guest:** Your got it dude, your wish is my command. Here's chapter 9

_**Again thank you to everyone reading, following and favoriting(?) the story it means alot to me to have your support and it keeps the story going. Please bear with me on the updates. Enjoy this chapter. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise?

**Emily's POV**

It's been two months since Paige and I had our first date, and every time I'm with her it feels like that day. I still have butterflies every time she kisses me. I'm still in awe about that night and how she kissed me; I had wanted to kiss her the whole night, but I thought that I would have moved too fast especially since this was her first time with a girl. She surprised me when she literally swept me off my feet that night. I had lost myself in her kiss so much that I forgot my legs existed and I fell back and hit the door. I felt like such an idiot. But of course Paige's smile wiped that thought away from me, and I lost myself in her beautiful eyes.

I get lost in the thought of Paige's smile that night as Hanna and I are walking to Paige and Spencer's room. As we approach the door, the butterflies come back to my stomach. Yeah, I don't think that I will ever get use to that either but it's not a bad thing.

_ (Their first date) _

_ The first thing I see is Hanna grinning from ear to ear when I stumbled into the room; I closed the door and lean against it while I slid down. My smile was never-ending even with Hanna sitting next to me, and it was as if she had been on the date with Paige because her smile was matching mine._

_ "Em I'm so happy for you, it's good to see you happy." I tilted my head and rested it on her shoulder, and I began to breathe normally again. My smile grew as the whole date went through my mind again, it really was perfect. "I'm glad she's nothing like Maya." And with that, my smile left and the pain of my former girlfriend flooded my entire body. _

_ "Hanna did you really have to bring up Maya?"I got up, kicked my shoes off, and dropped myself on my bed._

_ "Sorry Em I was just happy that you're finally happy again. Have you told Paige about what happened with Maya?"My eyes slowly creep up to meet her gaze and I shake my head to her question. _

_ "I'm not going to tell her about Maya just yet."_

_ "Em, you can't hide that from her." Hanna flopped on to my bed and leaned against the wall. I really hated that Hanna had already killed a kiss with Paige, and now just killed the high I had about the rest of the date. If I would have known that she was going to kill my night yet again, I would have slept in the lounge. Or maybe Paige would have let me sleep in her room…_

_ "Han, she knows about Maya, but not everything. It was our first date; I didn't want to ruin it before it started. Can we just go back to smiling like idiots like how it was when I first walked in?" I grin as I see Hanna taking the hint and wiping away the serious look from her face. She replaces it with a smirk._

_ "So details, now. Who paid? What'd you do after the movies? Did you guys kiss? Did she try anything? When are you guys going to get married? Where you guys going to… "_

_ "Hanna."I laugh as I look at one of best friends, she knew what to do to get my mind off of Maya and back on to Paige. I know it was only our first date, but I can see Paige and I working out in the long run. I get lost in my thoughts and when I look up I see Hanna impatiently looking at me, I completely forgot about her questions. "She kissed me and it was amazing. No she didn't try anything she was a perfect gentlemen, she wouldn't let me pay for anything and opened the car door for me. We went to get some frozen yogurt after you guys left."I think back to the frozen yogurt shop and I remember Dominic, and how he looked at Paige. I didn't like it especially how Paige reacted when she saw him, what was the deal with them? _

_ Hanna and I were up all night talking about Paige and the date. It was great and I kept telling Hanna how adorable Paige was and how she was a perfect gentleman. "Awe Em I'm so happy for you" Hanna embraces me in a tight hug. As I'm hugging Hanna I realize that she's right. I have to tell Paige about Maya sooner or later, but right now I'll let myself be happy with what happened tonight. _

* * *

I was knocked back into the reality when we reach their room and Hanna just walks into the room and flops on to Paige's bed. I smile as I shake my head and walk over to Paige.

"Well make yourself comfortable Han." Paige flashes both of us a smile and leans in to kiss me. "Hey babe." Our lips press together and it ends way too quickly when the door flies open.

"Hello ladies, I got lunch" Spencer walks in with her cheerful smile and sets the bags on her computer desk. Hanna hops off Paige's bed when a phone falls from to the floor.

"Hanna you drop your phone." I pick up the iPhone and hand it to Hanna but her facial expression says she's confused. She pats her pocket and shakes her head. The phone lights up and signaling a text from…Spencer.

"Actually that's my phone" Paige takes the phone out of my hand and she registers the puzzled look on my face. "My dad sent me and Patrick iPhones so that we can Facetime with our mom; well that's what he said in his letter." She takes out a letter from her top drawer and hands me it. I read the letter and it seems like her dad was heartfelt, but obviously Paige didn't think so. "Personally I think he's still trying to buy us. I do miss my mom though but she's not very technological."

She gives me a smile and sits on the floor joining Spencer and Hanna. I take a look at my friends laughing with Paige; and how they interact with each other is great. God, could she be more perfect? I see her laughing and talking and actually wanting to hang out with my friends. I know that Spencer is her roommate, but still she loves hanging out with Hanna too. I stand there in awe looking at my girlfriend; her laugh was music to my ears as I close my eyes and just listen to her voice and smile to myself.

"Babe what are you thinking about?" Paige whispers to me as her lips brush up against my ear. I soak in her voice even though I wasn't expecting her. "Must be something pretty special if you're smiling." I open my eyes to see Spencer and Hanna giggling and whispering to each other like little schoolgirls as they are staring at me; but immediately look away when they see me looking at them. I turn around and wrap my arm around Paige's neck and pull her into a kiss. Yup, she still takes my breath away, as I take in the faint scent of citrus and something else; sweat. I inhaled her scent once again and a smile spread across my lips as they were still pressed against hers and I pull away.

"I was just thinking of my beautiful girlfriend." She presses her lips against mine for a quick kiss and reaches for my hand; pulling me to the floor to join the two girls.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you, Fields." She leans in and kisses my cheek and grabs our Chinese food. She begins to stuff her face, guess she was hungry after her workout.

Hanna begins talking about boys who she thinks are cute, and I hear her asking Spencer if she was still eyeing the guy in one of her business classes. Hanna just kept talking, and I see Paige looking at Spencer with a smirk on her face. She keeps her eyes on Spencer and she finally looks away from her and smiles at her phone. What the hell is going on between them?

"Who are you texting Spence?" Spencer and Paige's head shot up from their phones as I asked the question. The smile that Spencer had on her face quickly faded and I could see that her cream-colored cheeks began to turn a rosy red. I've never seen her act like that, and she desperately looked at Paige for something to say. Seriously what's going on?

Spencer jumps as she hears her phone ring. "Mom, Hi. Hold on." She gets up and waves to us and heads to the door. "Mom slow down I can't understand what you're-" Spencer leaves and Hanna excuses herself to the bathroom.

"Paige what was that about?" I finish chewing my chicken and put a serious look on my face. We haven't been going out for that long, and what happened with Spencer earlier was just weird, and I didn't like not being in the loop. She didn't say anything and picked at her Chow Mein noodles.

"What was what about?"

"What's going on with you and Spencer?" I slam my plate down on the floor and she looks up at me, now I have her attention. Paige and I have been open with each other since we've met and it hurt that she was being secretive.

"Nothing is going on Em." She says in a low voice and goes back to picking at her Chow Mein again. Hanna walks out of the bathroom and she picks up on the awkwardness between me and Paige. But before Hanna can say anything Paige springs up. "I've got to shower." She grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom but before she reaches the door she turns and walks back towards us. "You guys don't have to leave." She kneels down next to me so that our faces were at the same level. "Emily it's really nothing. Will you please be here when I get out?" When I look in her eyes I can feel myself melting with every second that passes. I nodded at her question, and completely forget why I'm upset and lean up to kiss her.

"I have to go, and do this thing for a project for a class." Hanna said awkwardly as she hugged both of us and gave me a wink. Okay what was up with everyone today? Why was everyone acting all weird?

I lay on Paige's bed while grabbing her iPod, might as well listen to music while I'm waiting for her. I scroll through all her playlists and damn she had a lot of different playlists, I knew that Paige loved music but she had more than 7,000 songs on her iPod. I love music too but I could never have that many songs, I always just delete them after I get tired of them. I looked through all her playlist to find something interesting to listen to.

_80's jam_. Wasn't in the mood for the 80's right now so I keep scrolling.

_Workout. _No not that either.

_POPpy crap. _I laughed at the name of the playlist but decided against selecting the playlist. I kept scrolling when one playlist name caught my eye and I noticed that Paige had listened to it last. I press the playlist and my ears were filled with the soft sound of a guitar. I closed my eyes and just listened to the lyrics as they flooded my mind.

_'I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to  
You had me at hello.  
I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right  
Would it be okay,  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?'_

I smile into Paige's pillow as I keep listening to the lyrics; the song was perfect in describing how I feel about her. The song ended and I almost replayed the song when I heard the beginning of the next song. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, then it hits me, Teenage Dream. It was a piano cover that was sung by a guy, I could really hear the lyrics and he made them sound so much better than Katy Perry.

I really loved her choices in love songs but god she was complicated, she was so easy to talk to but she wasn't very good with talking about how she felt. I mean we would flirt and be cute around each other, but I don't really know how she is feeling most of the time. These songs are giving me some sort of insight on how she feels about me. The next song comes up, and I feel my eyelids become heavy and my breathing slowing evens out. The last thing I feel before I fall into deep sleep, is a hand resting over my stomach and lips brushing up against my cheek. The corners of my lips turn when I smell citrus and I feel her body pressed up against my back. The music is slowly drowning out when eventually I can't hear it anymore.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I wake I hear Paige whispering. "No. Em is still here but when she leaves I'll meet you." My ears perk up as I hear her say my name. "Yeah I can't wait either. See you." I can hear the smile in her voice, and my heart stops as I replay her words again, Paige is meeting up with someone behind my back. She hangs up the phone and comes back to the bed with her hand over my stomach and nuzzling her head in the crevice of my neck. This is beyond wrong, how can she just make plans like that and come and spoon me right after? I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I shift away from her touch as I begin to get up. "Hey babe you're up" She leans in to kiss me and I can't do this, I knew the universe wouldn't let me be happy. If I don't kiss her she'll know something is up, so I put my best poker face and give Paige a peck on the lips.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." I force a smile and leave, as soon as I make it out the door tears start to leave my eyes. I can't deal with this right now, I want to confront her about all the weird things that I picked up today but I just really hope that it's not true. I walk over to my room and thankfully no one is there and I fall to my bed, try to fight back tears as my head hits the pillow.

The rest of the week I tried to spend time with Paige to get to the bottom of whatever happened on Sunday but she's blown me off all week. I have spent a lot of time with Hanna though, which is great; but I wish that Paige would just answer her phone and stop being so secretive. It's Thursday morning, and my classes are cancelled for the day. I think Hanna turned my alarm clock off, because when I woke up I see that its noon. Well, there goes me swimming during open swim this morning. I walk over to the bathroom, and I stop and backtrack to my desk where there is a vase of flowers and balloons and a card.

**_ Happy Birthday Em. I wish I could spend the entire day with you but Patrick needs my help with things. But I'll make it up to you. I promise.-Paigey_**

It's my birthday today… how can I forget my own birthday? I didn't even realize what today was, November 15th. With everything going on this week, I forgot my own birthday. Well this is depressing, spending my birthday without my girlfriend, guess it won't be that bad with my friends with me. Speaking of friends, where the hell are they? Hanna's not in her bed, and I haven't really talked or seen Spencer all week. Just when I'm about to call Hanna, I hear a beep and my phones alert light is flashing.

**_Em! Happy birthday! I have a study date with a guy in my class but I'll see you tonight. We'll have a movie night or something. Love you! -Hanna_**

Really? Guess I'll spend the majority of the day alone; I really need to swim, maybe my coach will be there and I actually can swim. Thankfully, no one else was at the pool besides coach and she's happy to let me swim. I strip off my baggy UPenn sweater and my sweatpants revealing my swimsuit. I grab my swim cap and goggles and jump in the pool. The water hitting my entire body gave me the chills. I hadn't been in the water in months and it felt good to finally be surrounded by the chlorine filled water. After two hours in the pool, I decided to take a shower in the locker rooms. When I'm walking back to my dorm I spot Patrick walking across the courtyard and I run towards him. "Patrick wait!"

"Oh hey Em. Happy birthday." He gives me a warm smile and slumps down to give a bear hug. I always love that Patrick had a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you're the first person to actually say it in person. Hanna texted, my parents called and Paige left flowers with a card"

"Wait why would Paige not say it in person?" Patrick and I start to walk to the dining hall and he has a very confused look on his face.

"Um actually in the card she said that she was helping you out with some things today..." I just caught Paige in a lie, maybe all the worrying that I had done all week was for a good reason.

"Oh yeah... She's at the apartment." He gives me a nervous smile and avoids my gaze. "I had to come back to the dorms to get something, and thought I would eat before going back. But I should be getting back." He gets up and gives me another nervous smile and starts to walk away.

* * *

After Patrick left, I walked over to my dorm to sleep. I rather be asleep right now then be awake and aware that I'm alone on my birthday. I'm rudely awakened by Hanna and Spencer hours later, they are semi dressed-up and I wake up confused.

"Em get up, were going to the movies and then dinner tonight." Hanna goes to my closet and picks a semi causal outfit and throws it to me.

"Happy birthday Em." Spencer shyly comes forward and sits on my bed next to me. I grab the clothes that Hanna is throwing at me, and start to change.

"Thanks Spence. I've missed you this week." I take off my shirt and look at Spencer who is refusing to look at me.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to miss the beginning of the movie!" Hanna pulls me and Spencer towards the door and we are off to the old movie theater. The ride there was silent on my part, but Hanna couldn't stop talking if her life depended on it. We pull up to the theater and walk into the lobby and it was unusually dark.

"What the hell? Why is it pitch black in here..?" As I finish my sentence lights turn on and I hear a lobby full of people yell Surprise! I get startled at the sight of everyone, but one face calms me down. Paige walks up to me with a smile, and I can't help but notice that she's wearing a more feminine version of a suit and she looked really sexy. "I thought I wasn't going to see you today."

"Come on Em. It's your birthday; of course you were going to see me. I just had to set everything up, silly." She presses her lips on mine and can taste the traces of candy on her lips, I miss this, I can't believe I went almost a week without her lips on mine. "Happy birthday Emily."

"Thank you." I look around at all my friends dancing around the beautifully decorated lobby of the theater. "For all of this." I gesture to the whole lobby and I look at her and she's dipping her head while trying to hide a smile. "What?"

"I couldn't have done it without those two. We were sneaking around the whole week getting everything ready." That's why everyone was acting all weird this week…Paige was meeting up with Spencer and Hanna that day I thought she was cheating on me. She went through all this trouble for me…god she was so amazing I couldn't ask for anyone better. I lean in to kiss her and it felt like the world around us didn't exist, like we were infinite.

* * *

The songs feature in this chapter:

You Had Me Hello by A Day to Remember

Teenage Dream by Darren Criss (Glee acoustic version)


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note-**_Well I felt really bad that in the last month I've only updated twice so I decided to post another chapter. I probably will have more time to write seeing as I dropped one of my classes so I'll try to update weekly instead of bi-weekly until my next quarter starts. _

**Guest-** I try to make the chapters as long as I can but I can't guarantee that they will all be longer. They are usually around 3000 words though. This one is a little longer at around 5000. But I'll try with the length though =)

**Del- **Girls like Paige are hard to find but they are out there though, just keep looking. I had to give a different side to Emily, and Jealous/sad Emily is in this Chapter too so keep an eye out for that. you have nothing to worry about with Spencer. She was just avoiding eye contact with Emily for fear of telling Emily about the party. So no need to worry.=) Til next update

**Cici- **Well you find out who they are in this chapter but it will go more in depth in chapter 11 like I said before. Yes Maya is lurking in the shadows and will be mention in this chapter. Welllll I have some more drama in store in this chapter but sexy time will happen, promise. You also find out Emily's deal with Maya. Paige in a suit is always sexy I do agree and thanks I just think the songs are really fitting towards their feelings. I love music and it really helps with feelings. Can't wait to hear your next update!

**Marmoreck-** Thank you! I'm glad you like it that much! And Maya is not dead in this story, you will find out about Maya in this chapter. I don't want to hurt Paige or Emily but I can't promise anything right now. They are both sweet/lovely and I'll try not to hurt them. =)

**Nae10-** I'm happy that I put a smile on your face and that i can write something that gives you butterflies. I'm glad you liked the Chapter and you will find out about Maya in this Chapter. Hope I don't disappoint and put another smile on your face ;). Til next review.

**MindFullofStories-** Lil, but compliments are so necessary. You do have good ideas, **when**(cuz I know you will eventually) you do write a story, I'm sure it will be great and I will totally read it and leave reviews.=) I wanted to keep you guys on your feet that's why that cloud of uncertainly was there. you are not the only one that noticed that about Spencer but I assure you it was just so that she didn't tell Emily about the party. No choking! I can't have you choke. But I'm super happy i can give you butterflies with my Paily scenes. My name is Crystal, sorry for forgetting my manners =) Until next review.

**mysunshine-** I've totally done that with some stories. I'm super happy that you can read it in one sitting. And wow really where are you from? I've totally stayed up late before cuz i couldn't wait so i understand lol. Thank you for loving the story. The playlist is called "Em's" That's mention in the chapter. Hope to hear from you again. =)

_Thank you to everyone who is reading/following/favoriting/reviewing. I love reviews and I really listen to you guys(the readers) and try to incorporate your reviews into the stories. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 10 I know I had fun writing it._

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

**Paige's POV**

I wish I didn't have to sneak around with Spencer and hide things from Emily, but I am a terrible liar and I would have given away her surprise party for sure. This whole week, I avoided Emily because I knew I would tell her; especially after Sunday when Emily started asking questions about what was going on between Spencer and I. Fortunately, Hanna was a far better liar than me and Spencer, and could be around Emily without worrying about spilling the secret. That we were thankful for, because at least one of us could spend time with Emily. I know Emily would have been suspicious if all three of us were missing. I came up with the idea of having a surprise party for Emily about a month ago when it hit me during one of my morning runs with Spencer. We immediately got to work on the location, decorations, and invitations.

I wake up the day of her birthday and I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders; I just have to go a few more hours of not seeing Em. God I miss her smile and I miss kissing her, this week has been so hard not seeing her. I really hope she likes all of this, because I want all the time, I put into this, to be worth it for all the days I avoided her. I throw a pillow at Spencer and she jumps up in her bed. "Really McCullers" She says in a very raspy voice before putting the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes please." Before I can reply to Spencer I hear a knock on our door and I jump off my bed and head over to the door, revealing a very cheerful Hanna with coffee.

"You know Hastings, it's sad when Hanna is up before you are." I hug Hanna; we both glance over at Spencer and give each other an evil look. I know we are thinking the same thing when she puts the coffee down and nods her head. We run towards her bed and jump on Spencer, there was a price to pay for her doing this to me every morning. She jumps off of her bed and storms off to the bathroom while glaring at us both. Hanna and I can't stop laughing as we walk back over to where she put the coffees. "She's usually a morning person…when she has her coffee IV in her arm. Thanks for the coffee by the way." I walk over to Spencer's desk and pull out some cookies I know she always has "hidden."

"Paige. Look who you're talking to. I know she needs coffee to function, why do you think I put extra shots in her coffee?" She says taking a sip of her latte. I have to say that even if Hanna isn't a morning person, she's been really good about meeting up with us in the morning. And she looks like a just came from a runway even at eight in the morning. "You're welcome though Paigey. It's the least I can do considering what you're doing for me."

"What do you mean?" I arch my eyebrow and sit on the floor with the cookies and my coffee and Hanna joins me.

"You're making my friend super happy, Paige. I can't even begin to thank you." The blonde smiles at me and I try to fight back tears in my eyes. I really loved her and Spencer for really making being with Emily easier. I have to admit that I did hesitate after our first date; I knew I wanted to be with Emily but I was scared. Spencer and Hanna really helped defending me when Emily and I first started showing signs of being together. Guys would make remarks towards Emily and I, and girls would look at us with disgusted faces. I didn't know how to handle it at first. I mean I had seen the discrimination against my friend Anna, but I had never experienced it firsthand. So having Hanna and Spencer to support me made coming out at school easier, now the stares and whispers don't bother me because I know that I get to be with Emily, and that's something I would never give up.

"You know, I'm glad you slipped Em's number to me that day. It gave me hope, even though I hadn't called her, it still gave me hope." The only reason I'm with Emily right now is because of the girl sitting in front of me and to her I owe my life to.

"You didn't need hope, because you had her the minute she saw you Paige, I just did some pushing." She laughs and pops a cookie in her mouth as I look at the time and get up. I guess Hanna read my mind because she grabs her purse and digs through it until she finds her room key. "She was out cold when I left earlier and I turned her alarm off. She won't wake up anytime soon, she was up late. Just be quiet though, sometimes she a light sleeper." She tosses me her keys with a smile and makes her way to my bed.

"Got it. When I come back we can leave, it shouldn't take me that long." I grab my hoodie and walk out the door thanking Hanna once again for all her help.

I walk down to a flower shop a block away from the school, and pick up a bouquet of pink lilies and two 'Happy Birthday' balloons. I walk back to the school and carefully make my way back to the dorms and up to Emily's room. I open the door and I smile to myself as I see Emily sleeping on her bed as I walk over to her desk to set down the balloons and flowers. She is so beautiful even when she's sleeping, it was so nice to see her, and she looked so vulnerable. I kneel down next to Emily's bed and brush the back of my hand against her cheek, and my smile grows as I see a the corners of her beautiful lips turn up. I place a gentle kiss on her cheek, and as I get up to leave I stop in my tracks; I see her wearing my grey bomber jacket. The jacket I was wearing on our first date, the one I gave to her when I could feel her shuddering next to me because of the wind. I feel a peg of guilt at the sight of her wearing my jacket; she must have really missed me, that's why she's wearing my jacket to sleep. Hopefully she will understand after tonight why I did this. I walk towards her flowers and put a card in front of it, I look back at my sweet Emily one last time before leaving the room to go get started with her setting up her party.

I stand in the lobby of the movie theater decorating the counters with streamers as my music is blasting through the lobby. Spencer really helped me out with paying for all this; I know that a movie theater lobby is an unconventional place to have a party. But when Spencer asked where that party should be, this was the first place that came to mind. It was the place where Emily and I had our first date and also the place where she spent a lot of time our friends, and hopefully it came across as thoughtful to Emily. We finish setting everything up around 3, and we head over to Spencer's sisters apartment to shower and change. Spencer and I are doing our hair while Hanna is showering when I hear my phone ringing. Patrick's face shows up on my phone and I contemplate answering it but eventually give in. "Hey Pat, what's up?"

"Paige I know you're planning this party for Emily, but if you're going to use me as a cover let me know. I just ran into her." Shit. I forgot to tell Patrick to lay low today, damn it now he's pissed at me.

"I totally forgot to text you. Sorry Pat.." I guess he could tell that I was upset because his voice is softer when he begins talking again.

"I came up with a lie. So chill. Let me know next time so I'm not caught off guard though." I nod my head but then realize that he couldn't see me.

"Thanks I owe you big time. See you tonight." I hear him say bye before I hang up.

The look on Emily's face was priceless as the lights turned on; I make my way towards her like she had a magnetic pull on me. She asks me a question and I almost don't answer just because I want to kiss her. The last time we kissed was on Sunday and it was a peck on the lips, I needed more than that, and after days of avoiding her I would finally get it. Our lips lock and I feel my heart wanting to beat out of my chest. As I slowly lick her bottom lip I tasted mint and I feel the warmth of her hand cup my cheek and I forgot how much I missed her warmth. I regrettably pull away to look at my beautiful girlfriend. "Happy birthday Emily." I say breathlessly as I place my forehead on hers and soak in this moment.

She hugs Spencer and Hanna and thanks them, but then makes her way back to me. We make our rounds to everyone, and finally an hour later we've said hi and made small talk to everyone. Spencer and Hanna steal Emily away from me to dance with a couple of other friends and I take that as my cue to get something to drink.

"You did a good job." I hear a voice from behind me and I instantly smile while taking a sip of my drink.

"Thanks but couldn't have done it without Spencer though. Speaking of, how's that business class Pat?" I smile and give him a wink, as I hear him choking on his drink.

"Very funny Paigey."

"Hey it's my two favorite McCullers." Emily's cheerful voice fills the air between us. "Sorry Pat, but can I steal her away for a dance?" she tugs at my hand and starts swaying to the music behind her.

"You'd be doing me a favor taking her away, Em." He tips his head to Emily and waves bye.

"I love the music that's playing; I'm guessing that you handled the music because I recognize this song from that playlist." She says with a shy smile and she tucks a hair behind her ear. I had totally forgotten that music was playing so I had to stop and listen to the song.

_'All the doubts I had have gone away,_  
_When your touching me I'm not afraid  
Knowing the same, going away, here to stay  
I just wanna be your girl (your girl)  
Tell me, woo yeahh  
I can be, all you want, what do you say  
I just wanna be your girl, yeahhh  
Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know  
Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable  
Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable  
I gotta have ya, like abracadabra'_

Yeah I know this song quite well; I smile to myself and relate the words to the how I feel about Emily. I'm not afraid anymore, and even when I had doubts about my sexuality I knew I wanted Emily. She really is all that I want and when I look around the movie theater lobby I realize that I pulled off a great party for her. She's the only person that I have ever done something big like this for. "You listened to that playlist I have for you?"

"It's kind of hard to skip it when it says 'Em's', I thought it was cute." I bow my head in embarrassment and avert my gaze from Emily, I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks but in that instant I felt Emily's hand come up to my burning cheeks. The temperature contrast caught me off guard as I felt her cold hand on my cheeks lifting my face towards her. "Don't look away." I tilt my head up and I'm met with her beautiful brown eyes and her breathtaking dimples. "I loved it Paige, don't be embarrassed." She leans down to kiss me and it was so tender and sweet, she bites my lower lip lightly and I feel my knees buckle underneath me. I rest my hands firmly on her waist knowing that if I don't hold on to her then I will fall to the ground. Another song comes on and we pull away from each other as we hear someone shout Emily's name. She looks around and sees two of her friends waving towards her. I let her go to greet her friends and Hanna sneaks up behind me handing me a drink.

"Great job with the music, everyone is dancing and is really liking it." The giddy girl next to me says as she is dancing around me while I'm awkwardly standing in place.

"Han, I notice you're not dancing with anyone. Why?" I take a sip of my drink and notice that she has stop dancing and the smile is wiped off her face and I instantly feel bad. "Hey there's this guy in my Econ class that's friends with Patrick that is here. Want me to introduce you guys? He's really nice." She has a small smile while she nods to my question and I begin looking around to find my brother and his friend. Finally I spot the boy and pull Hanna over to him. "Caleb this is my friend Hanna, Hanna this is Caleb." The long-haired boy moves the hair out of his face and shows Hanna a shy smile, and Hanna is smiling from ear to ear with her unusually bright blue eyes. Yeah my work here is done, that's the least I could do after everything she did for me and Emily.

Emily and I meet up again when a slow dance comes up on the playlist. Her arms slide up to the back of my neck and I feel my neck hair sticking up. My arms make their way to the smalls of her back, and I feel her lean her head on my chest as we sway with each other to the rhythm of the song. I feel Emily messing with the collar of my button up shirt and it sends chills down my spine. We don't talk as we are dancing; it's a comfortable silence between us as we just listen to the song.

_'I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away oh no_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_'

My eyes were closed as we were dancing, but they immediately open when I feel Emily's head shoot up and smile. I follow her gaze to see Spencer dancing with a guy, as they slowly turn I see who the boy is and I stiffen. "When the hell did that happen?" Emily pulls away and looks at me with a confused look, I thought I had only said it in my head but judging by the look on Emily's face, I hadn't.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"I think that they look cute." I feel Paige's body stiffen at the sight of the couple and I can't help but pull away from her. I look over at Spencer and Dominic, and they are smiling and they looked happy while dancing. I seriously didn't like Dominic, because he blatantly flirts with Paige when they're around each other. Of course Paige doesn't flirt back and I think she is oblivious to it honestly. I thought it was because of my jealously that maybe I was imagining the flirting on Dominic's part, but it was soon confirmed later that it wasn't just my imagination, by Patrick. So I was happy to see Dominic with his attention towards someone other than Paige.

"I guess." Why was this irritating her so much? Spencer looked like she was having a good time with Dominic, so what's the big deal? Out of the corner of my eye I see a blonde walk up with a long hair guy who looks way different than the guys that Hanna normally goes out with. She was more into the clean-cut guys who were preppy but the boy by her side was anything but, wearing a band t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and some dark wash jeans. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying this guy is bad but he's just…different.

"Hey Em I need to talk to you." My friends' expression was nervous and weary and I didn't like the looks of it, because Hanna was always bubbly unless something was seriously wrong. I look at the boy and Hanna looks between us and remembers her manners. "Oh Emily this is Caleb, Caleb this is Emily, the birthday girl." She ends the sentence with a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you. Happy Birthday." He says with a cheerful smile as he looks at Hanna.

"Thank you and nice to meet you too." Hanna yanks me off to the side as soon as I finish my sentence and I look back at Paige with an apologetic smile. We finally stop where the music is somewhat drowned out and I see Hanna checking around to see if anyone is nearby. I see Spencer approach us and I guess Hanna was waiting for her to meet us because they look at each other before speaking.

"Maya's here." I feel my heart stop as the words leave their mouths. How did they see her and I didn't? How did she even know about this? Why was she even here? It's like Spencer can read my mind and answers the questions. "One of her friends is on the swim team, and they told her and she decided to crash it. She got here about twenty minutes ago and she was eyeing you and Paige while you guys were dancing." I can't breathe and I see Hanna open a water bottle for me, as if water is going to help me right now.

"Get her out please." I manage to get one sentence out to my two friends as I'm still not breathing.

"We've tried Em, she said she wants to talk to you and she's not leaving until she does." I've only ever seen Spencer pissed when it came to Maya. She never liked Maya, she always use to tell me to be careful, but she never was rude to her to her face or voiced her extreme dislike towards her. She didn't want her negative feelings towards my girlfriend get in the way of our friendship but she certainly didn't hang around Maya willingly.

"I have nothing to say to her. So she needs to leave now." I begin to walk away and before I walk over to where Hanna had taken me away from, I turn to my two friends. "Paige can't know that Maya is here."

"Em, you still haven't told Paige?" Hanna's voice is low but that doesn't stop tears from coming down my face.

"No." I say as I shake my head with my eyes closed shut trying to stop the tears from coming. Both girls come beside me and wrap their arms around me as I bite my lip hard enough to taste the iron trying to stop my shaking. All three of us sink to the floor as the tears roll down my cheeks. A year later, and my past still comes back to haunt me. I couldn't believe Maya picked today to try to talk to me, and she even saw that I was happy with Paige and she still decides to stay after everything that happened. Paige. Sweet Paige, had pulled all this off for me and now it came crashing down. Why hadn't I told her about Maya before? I answer the question to myself and out loud so both of the girls could know why. "I didn't want Paige to look at me differently."

"Why would I look at you differently, Emily?" All three of our heads turn towards Paige as she walks up to us and picks up on the tears rolling down my face and the protective stances of Hanna and Spencer. "Emily are you okay?" Both friends look at me with questioning eyes and I nod my head to them and they leave Paige and I alone. "What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something." I feel Paige stiffen as the words make their way to her and her face turns hard. "Remember my ex, Maya? Well she's here, and wants to talk to me." I see Paige's jaw clench and her brows furrow. "What I need to tell you is how Maya and I ended." I take a deep breath while I summon the courage to tell her my secret. "Maya had cheated on me for almost our whole relationship, but I hadn't known that until one night she called me by accident and I heard her having sex on the other end. I confronted her about it and she told me that she wanted an open relationship; I didn't want that so I ended it. But one night at a party I had too much to drink and made my way to Maya's dorm." I stop to wipe the stray tears away from my eyes but before I could, Paige's hand move to wipe the tears for me, and I smile weakly at her and she did the same. "She taped me…us… having..." I couldn't finish the sentence but Paige knew what I was implying since she turned pale white. Paige couldn't meet my eyes and I could see that she was uncomfortably shifting on the floor in front of me.

"Does she still have it?" She can't look up from the ground and I don't blame her, this was too much.

"I don't know. After that night I didn't talk to her. I know that it floated around campus for a while last year though."

"I need to go." Paige gets up and I watch her as she walks away, out of the theater and get into Patrick's car and drive away. I should have ran after her but it's as if I'm paralyzed.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

I'm not mad at Emily; I just couldn't be near her at the moment. I had to get away and just process what she just told me. My girlfriend's ex has a video of them having sex. Yeah, still processing everything she told me. It takes everything in me to not turn back towards the theater to find Maya and to kick her ass. How could she hurt Emily like that? Emily was the sweetest person I know, and to cheat on her and then film a sex tape and then show it to people, was entirely disrespectful. I get to the dorms and it's around 10 when I fall to my bed. Today was not what I expected it to be, I went from being completely happy to crushed by Emily's news.

I guess I was too caught up in my own world because I didn't hear the many alerts my phone chirped out since I left the party. There were 5 texts from Emily, with other numerous texts from Spencer and Hanna, and two phone calls from Patrick. Before I could reply to any of the alerts I had, I heard a knock on the door. I guess Emily must have figured out where I went and is here. Well since she's here we could go back to the party and she could point out who Maya is and I could give her a piece of my mind. I run over to open the door and I'm completely surprised by whose standing outside my room.

"Dad?"

* * *

The songs featured in this chapter:

Abracadabra- Jessie J

Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth and Emeli Sande


	11. Chapter 11: Vindicated

**A/N:** _So hello to all my beautiful readers! I'm trying to keep my promise of bringing you all the chapters quicker. In time for PLL day tomorrow(or maybe already today based on where in the country you live. its 11pm here so...)Well also the rating of this story has changed, so I hope readers will not mind the change. Hopefully I didn't butcher the story for some of you._

**cooljuli000-**Well thank you. I really like your review!

**Cici-**I love you and another reviewer used profanity to describe Maya in this chapter. Absolutely love it! 'Cause that's the reaction i wanted when i wrote Maya into the 'll find out the rest about Maya in this chapter. I am so sorry I instilled a chaotic rage of emotion! Forgive me! Until next review =) P.S it's about to get juicer ;)

**Marmoreck-**I know I never really liked Maya in the show, I understand that she is her first actual girlfriend but i didn't really see the intensity between them. Paige copes with the situation in this chapter but she doesn't actually handle it until in a later chapter. maybe a confrontation? ;). Paige's father in any FF is a bad situation isn't it? well no need to die here's an update for you!

**Nae10-** Paige is sweet with the flowers isn't she? and yes the cloud nine bubble, I felt that while writing it and then it slowly pop because of Maya, so I understand your feelings about Maya in the story and on the show. Maybe you wish will come true in a later chapter you never know.;). And yes i kind of love Cliffhangers, so you can expect more of those. Can't wait to hear from you again.

**MindFullofStories-** Lil! Yeah no one really likes Maya right now and who would after what she did to Em. Um i know that some might hate me but maya will be back in the story. Don't hate me! And I think You're right about that ass kicking. Lol. Lil i think you got this Story mixed up with _**gigabyte1's Meant to be**_ for the last part of your review to me. it's fine though i kinda thought the same after i finished reading her last chapter. but haven't caught up on her most recent chapter. Til next review!

**Guest-**Why thank you! Now are you the same guest that reviewed the last two chapters? If so I made this chapter longer as you suggested.

_I really love reviews they help me out and they are really appreciated and I respond to all of them. Thank you again to all that are reading, following and reviewing the story. I also started another story if you want to check it out, its called **Dark Paradise**. Enjoy Chapter 11_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Vindicated**

**Emily's POV**

I tried texting Paige so many times before I finally decided that she's probably done with me. And I think that's the hardest part; that it ended the way that Maya and I ended. Without any closure. After that incident that happened over a year ago with Maya, I never got any answers as to why she did it. As I'm left here sitting on the floor of my party, I'm left thinking that Paige did that to me now. I couldn't blame her, I should have told her about this sooner so that it wouldn't have been brought up like this. The thought crossed my mind of not even telling her about this, but the fact that numerous people on campus had seen it and knew me; I realized it would have eventually surfaced to Paige.

I throw my head back and it hits the wall, but I don't really care right now. I feel like just leaving the party and going to find Paige. I think Hanna and Spencer will understand. And they can come up with an excuse for why I left so abruptly. I get up and wipe my tear streaked cheeks in the hopes of looking as if I was just crying my eyes out.

"Em?" The voice startled me and made me jump. I stare at the girl in front of me, and feel my rage grow with every second that goes by.

"Maya I have nothing to say to you. I have to go find my girlfriend." I start to walk away and she grabs my arm as I walk past her. "Let go." I snap my head towards her, and her grip on me becomes tighter as I try to break away from her hold.

"Listen. I just wanted to say sorry Em." Before I could stop myself, I felt my hand come into contact with Maya's face. She let's go of my arm to react to the aftermath of the slap that she just received. Did I seriously just do that? I guess I did, because I hear gasps come from behind me. I don't even turn around because I know its Hanna and Spencer, and I know that if I would have turned around I wouldn't have the courage to say what I needed to say to Maya.

"Don't ever touch me again. I don't want to hear an apology, because I know it's not heartfelt. You never loved me, because if you did you would have never done that to me. You could say you were high, or that someone told you to, but the minute that video started going around campus you were aware of it." I feel Spencer come behind me and rest her hand on my shoulder. I guess she could hear that I was choking up, but as I feel her touch I swallow my tears and regain my strength. "I would have probably accepted an apologize a year ago, but the fact that you let over a year go by without coming to me, makes me wonder what I ever saw in you."

Maya covers her face; I think that her cheek is still stinging based on the stinging of my hand. I've never slapped anyone before, people make it look so easy in movies- but it hurts like a bitch. I can tell that all three of us are staring at Maya waiting to see what she will do next. Maya begins to walk towards me and stops about a foot away. Instinctively Spencer and Hanna step forward to be by my side.

"Stand down body guards. I wasn't going to do anything." She looks between the two girls and realizes that they are not moving away from me. She sighs before she steps back. "Emily, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything last year. Whether you believe me or not, I'm sorry, I owe you that much at least. I was a huge jerk to you and you didn't deserve it. I got rid of the video. Just to let you know." That's it, that's what I needed from Maya, closure.

She leaves and that's the end of it. I feel some sort of relief when she leaves, and everything that was said has sunken in. I need to go see Paige now. I turn to Spencer and she hands me her keys.

"Thank you guys for all of this, but I need to fix this." They both nod in understanding, and before I leave I give them a hug. I really needed to fix this; hopefully she will hear me out.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stare up at my dad with my arms crossed at the doorway of my dorm room. He couldn't have picked a worse time to come and visit, and not even giving me a heads up. As if I wasn't already heated enough from the whole Maya situation, he had to show up and make me wish I never left the party.

"It's nice to see you too. You're welcome for your phone by the way." My dad is still standing in the hallway, how did he even get into the dorms? You have to have a student I.D. to enter the dorms.

"Dad what do you want?" I really wish he would tell me why he flew almost 3000 miles to see me, and why he couldn't wait until morning.

"I wanted to check in on my two kids; seeing as they don't return my phone calls or messages. I figured showing up here would make you two have to talk to me." I let out a mock laugh as he pretends to actually care about Patrick and me. I really couldn't deal with my dad at this moment.

"Couldn't you wait 'til tomorrow to ruin my day, dad?" I say as I cock my head to the side resting it on the archway.

"Watch it young lady." His face hardens, and I can see that he's clenching his fists. Usually I would back down, but I'm feeling daring right now.

"Or what dad? You wouldn't touch your little girl, would you?" I move forward and I feel my dad tense. I knew I hit a nerve with my dad but I still didn't back down. I hadn't had an actual civil conversation with my dad in five years. After Patrick and I became close, we sort of shut out our dad. Eventually, we moved in with my mom's family in during high school and that was kind of it. Our relationship was never the same after Patrick, and I don't blame Patrick for anything; because his presence just opened my eyes to how my father really was.

"Paige?" Both mine and my dad's head snap in the direction of the voice coming from down the hall. My eyes become wide as I see Emily at the end of the hall looking at the exchange between my father and I. She slowly walks towards us, and I look up at my dad as he raises his eyebrow as he looks back to me. Emily comes up to me while never taking her eyes off my dad. "I'm Emily Fields." She takes one hand out to extend it to my dad, and after a moment my dad reluctantly shakes it.

"Nick McCullers." Emily's eyes light up as my dad introduces himself, and I can see the confusion on my father's face. Before anything could go further, my dad clears his throat. "Paige, I'll call you tomorrow. Or maybe I'll stop by here again; if you don't answer your phone that is." A smirk creeps across his lips, and he raises her eyebrows awaiting my answer.

"I'll answer; just don't show up in the dorms again." I roll my eyes as he walks out of sight, and I pull Emily into the room and shut the door.

I see that her eyes are really puffy and red. It really breaks my heart seeing her upset. I pull her into me for a hug, and she grips my back tightly; I hated the sound of Emily crying. I could feel her muffled sobs as she was crying into my chest. Every second that went by with her crying, felt like a knife stabbing me in the heart. After about ten minutes of her crying uncontrollably, I lift her face up towards me and press my lips against hers. I could taste the tears on her lips, but as I deepen the kiss I could feel her shaking stop and her cold hands reach for my neck.

"I thought you were breaking up with me." She presses kisses on my lip after each word, and I can't help but stop her and stare at her in disbelief. Of course she would think that, I ran out on her after she told me this huge secret; and I hadn't answered her messages.

"I just needed to clear my head, Em. I wouldn't break up with you." I come closer to her and brush the hair away from her eyes.

She kisses me and places her hands on my waist, her full lips mold perfectly with mine. She catches me off guard when she leads me to my bed and pushes me back. She has a devilish smile on her face. I prop myself up on my elbows as I kiss her tan neck, and wrap my hands around the smalls of her back. I leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder and back up to her jawline. Emily starts kissing my neck, and my elbows become weak and I fall back; leaving Emily fully on top of me. She stops kissing me, and we look into each other eyes and with the light from my lamp; I could see her warm brown eyes. Eyes that are longing, longing for my touch. I couldn't disappoint her, so I slip my hands under her shirt and rest them on her mid back. God, her skin was so soft and really hot, in both senses. I look up at her as she smiles at my touch, and in that moment her hair falls forward. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. "You're perfect Emily."

"No that's you, Paige. You're the one that's sticking around; even after I told you my secret." She averts her eyes, but they slowly creep back as she runs her fingers through my hair. "I slapped her after you left."

"You're kidding?" The smile on my face was bigger than I thought, because Emily cocks her head to the side with a teasing smile.

"I kid you not. You know, I didn't peg you as the violent type." The smile is wiped clean off my face when Emily's words set in. I wasn't the violent type, well not anymore; but how could Emily know about my past? I guess this was why I couldn't really get mad at her for not telling me about whatever happened with Maya. She can feel the hesitation, and she gets off of me as I stand up; leaving her sitting on my bed. I pace back and forth and rub my temples, and I can see the worry on her face as the minutes go by.

"I was Emily." I'm afraid to even look up at Emily, but I can't help the burning I'm getting from her staring at me. "I was the violent type. I use to get into fights all the time, and I had a short fuse. But I was never charged with anything 'cause my dad made it go away." I don't dare look at Emily while all these thoughts are running through my head. "I wanted to be honest with you, because you were honest with me." I sink onto Spencer's bed, and pinch the bridge of my nose. I feel my hands shaking.

"Listen; I don't care. I know that's not you now, Paige. You're the sweetest, I mean look at what you pulled off tonight for my birthday." She kneels in front of me and is holding on to my knees. When I finally look up, I'm met with her heart melting beautiful deep brown eyes. I'm also met with her beautiful smile, and I realize at that moment my feelings for her.

"I love you, you know." I smile at the beautiful girl in front of me, and I see Emily stare at me wide-eyed and I instantly regret saying it. Maybe I said too early, I knew I should have waited longer or until she said it; well if she ever did say it. She must think I'm crazy for saying it, especially after what she told me about Maya.

"I love you too." Those four words echo through my head. Now I'm the one that's stuck staring at Emily wide-eyed. I see a smile on her face now, and if I wasn't a witness to her breakdown that took place moments ago; I would have never known that she was crying her eyes out earlier.

She leans in to kiss me, and I gladly move forward to meet her luscious lips with a smile. Our lips mold to each other, and Emily's lip part; allowing my tongue to enter and it's as if we're one. Our tongues meet and move fluently with each other, and my hand slides under her shirt again. Emily's hand moves up my knee to my waist right below the hem of my shirt, where they pause. She bites my lower lip softly, and I let out a muffled moan through our kiss. Emily took that as permission to slide her hands under my shirt, and I don't deny her. She leans me back to lay on the bed, as one hand was still on my skin and the other was holding her weight up, never breaking the kiss. She gets on top of me, and I feel my hands inch higher on her back; bringing her shirt along with my hand. Emily shifts her weight, and is now straddling my hips as her hands move up to my neck. I shudder at her touch. She breaks the kiss to move her lips to my neck, and as her hands move up my stomach I moan in pleasure. Her velvet soft hands felt great, and I craved more of her touch but I stop her.

"Em wait." Emily stops and we're both out of breath. I pull her shirt down, and sit up with her still straddling my hips. I cup her face with both hands. "We shouldn't rush…sex." Emily's face fell at my words, and I realize that she probably thinks I don't want to have sex with her. "Em, I want to. I almost couldn't stop myself just now, but I don't know, I want our first time to be special I guess." She cups my face and flashes me an understanding smile, but I still see pain in her eyes. I owed her an explanation for my sudden disinterest in sex. "My last boyfriend and I rushed into sex, and he ended up hurting me. I just don't want the same thing to happen again."

"I'm not like him Paige. I won't hurt you, but I understand if you want to wait." The look she has in her eyes is so sincere; I knew she wouldn't hurt me. But, there is a part of me that won't stop trying to put her in the same category as people who have hurt me in the past. I wanted to give myself to Emily, but now I just shut the door on that opportunity because I opened my big mouth. I was about to try to somehow retract what I just said, when Spencer storms into the room. She beelines for my bed, but quickly realizes we aren't there. When she turns towards her side of the room, it looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her sockets. Emily and I are suddenly conscious of our compromising position, and that we were on Spencer's bed. We were seriously just about to have sex on my roommate's bed.

"Spence, this isn't what it looks like." Emily quickly gets off of me and I stand up fixing my clothes. I see that Emily is doing the same, and she is even zipping her jeans up. Did I unzip her pants? Damn, that's why she was confused by my revelation before Spencer walked in. I look at Spencer who is examining us as we are fixing our clothes. Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. "I was upset and I sat on your bed to give Em some space, but she came and comforted me and uh… I swear we didn't do anything on your bed, except make out but that's it." Well, this is

awkward, but I guess Spencer understands because she starts laughing.

"Calm down Paige, I was just a bit surprised, but I'm glad that everything is okay between you guys. I just came to drop off your present Em. The rest of your presents are in your room…which I will be spending the night in. But I know Paige wanted you to open your present on your actual birthday, so after we cleared everyone out I just decided I'd bring it to you."

"Spencer you don't have to spend-" Spencer had extended her hand out, which had a small box and she smiled up at me and I dipped my head. Spencer and Hanna had been there when I picked out her present, and they thought it was a cute gesture. Hanna had often referred to Emily and me as nerds in love, because we would always have our noses in our psych textbook even when it wasn't for class. Emily and I spend most of our down time reading together in our rooms, which Hanna wasn't exactly a fan of since she always wanted to go off and do something. So, when Hanna had said the gift had represented us and how we were together, I knew it was perfect.

"I want to Em. You two should spend a night alone, away from Hanna and me. I know we can be quite a handful." Emily takes the box hesitantly, and Spencer grabs a bag and fills it with clothes and leaves the room waving bye to both of us. She gives me a wink before closing the door. Little did Spencer know, that I had just screwed up any chance of being intimate with Emily. Emily looks up at me with her gift still unopened, and with a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought your present was the party. You didn't have to buy me anything else, the party was enough." We make our way over to my bed, and we sit crossed legged in front of each other. I'm pretty giddy about her opening the present. She takes the top off the small box, and pulls out a bracelet with three charms on it; well three so far. I instantly see her face light up at the sight of the charm bracelet. It was a silver chain link charm bracelet, with a book charm, a coffee cup charm, and a butterfly charm. I see her fingers run over the charms and the bracelet, slowly as if tracing the items to make sure they were real. "I understand the book and the coffee cup, but why a butterfly?" She doesn't look at me but I can hear the smile in her voice, just the reaction I wanted. I smile too as I grab the bracelet, and carefully put it on her left wrist and cup her hand between mine.

"We give each other butterflies. I get them every time I'm with you; especially when we are kissing. I don't know, I thought that they would subside after a while, but they are still as strong as they were when I you smiled at me in the airport." Looking back at our first meeting, I think about what Hanna had said this morning, that I already had her from the first time she saw me, but the truth is she had me when she smiled at me in that café. I didn't even know I was attracted to girls, but yet I had fallen so hard for Emily. So hard that she consumed my thoughts from when I first saw her, without even knowing.

Without words she thanks me by pressing her lips hard against mine, and I gladly take in her lips and the butterflies in my stomach emerge. I grab Emily, and pick her up to place her on my lap. She wraps both of her legs around my waist. My lips trail away from her lips and onto her neck, where I place kisses along her collarbone and up to her jawline. Emily throws her head back as my lips are placed against her neck, and she lets out a moan. The vibrations of her moans are sent to my body, and her hands are gripping my shoulders almost as if she's about ready to rip the shirt. Emily wants me, and I want her too; my mouth runs up to her ear as I whisper for her to forget everything I said earlier. Emily draws away as soon as she hears my words, and she looks at me with hesitation and lust. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you, I don't mind waiting Paige." Emily stared into my eyes, and she didn't have to wait for me to answer her out loud. My eyes said it all; I didn't want to wait.

I slip my hand under Emily's shirt again, and wrap my arms around her waist reaching the smalls of her back. I move her as close to me as possible. Our lips meet once again, and I forgot how I missed the heat of her lips on mine; even though they weren't apart for more than a minute. But, as our lips meet, and I feel her heat it makes me crave more. I want to feel all of Emily's heat. My hands pull Emily's shirt over her head, exposing her beautiful tan torso and a deep red laced bra covering her breasts. I'm lost in the perfect image that is Emily, when I suddenly feel her hands run up my dress shirt. She unbuttons it and tears it off. She presses our bodies closer together, and our lips melt together. She leans backward, catching me off-balance and I land on top of her. She runs her hands down my stomach, and I shudder at the unfamiliar sensation but then lean into her touch. I'm straddling her hips, and I can feel her body thrust up slightly between my legs.

Emily's hand moves down to my pant button, and they linger there until my hands move from her breasts to her jeans. I unbutton her jeans, and she follows my lead. I shift off of Emily so that I can slide her jeans off; and in one swift movement her jeans, as well as her matching deep red lace underwear come off. I'm consumed my Emily's beauty, as I'm staring at her toned tan legs that seemed to be never-ending. Emily was naked. On my bed. And that fact alone made me lose the upper hand, as Emily knocked me backwards and landed on top of me, unbuttoning my pants and removing them and my underwear as well. It seems like she's in awe too, as we stare at each other's body. My eyes move up her tan legs to her tone stomach, and perfectly shaped breasts; but stop at her eyes. I notice that they are different, they have softened; before this moment it seemed like they were full of lust, but now they show love.

Emily lowers her body onto to me and its different now; it isn't rushed anymore like it was when we were taking each other's clothes off. It's like we are trying to remember every part of this moment; every curve, every strand of hair, every lingering touch over each other's bare skin. I moan as I feel her hot breath on my neck, and I move my mouth to her lips and rest my hands on her lower back; but Emily's hand rests over on my inner thigh. I feel my breath hinge as her hand slowly moves up to my core. Emily breaks the kiss, as I let out a moan of pleasure and I feel her lips on my ear. "I won't hurt you." She whispers as I feel her fingers move further inside me, and I feel my arousal as Emily begins to slowly move her fingers in a curricular motion. I grip on to her back, and I can feel my nails dig into her back. As I feel Emily let out a moan near my ear, it only makes me dig my nails further. Suddenly, Emily lifts herself up and leave a trail of kisses down to my stomach and they stop. I'm so concentrated on Emily's fingers that I'm startled when I feel something else replacing them, her tongue.

Her tongue slowly slips inside me, and I can't help but lean into Emily's tongue. I arch my back in pleasure as I let out another moan, when I feel Emily's tongue move faster against my clitoris. I feel my walls clenching at the contact of Emily's tongue, and I begin to shake. I feel a wave of relief after a few minutes of orgasmic pleasure. I feel Emily's body fall back on the bed, trying to catch her breath, I take that as my cue to pleasure my girlfriend. I get up and see that Emily has her eyes closed smiling to herself; she's such a dork. I smile to myself knowing that she won't see this coming. I slowly move my head to her waist and I can feel the heat of her arousal. I lower my tongue to her wet folds. I feel Emily's body jolt up while letting out a moan, as I move my tongue deeper into her. Emily tasted so sweet, and hearing her moans makes my tongue move faster as my hands move my way to her breasts. I can feel Emily's fingers intertwine with my hair. I can feel her legs shaking next to me as well. I was giving Emily the same pleasure she had given me. This was my first time with a girl, and it felt more natural than when I had sex with a guy. Emily made being myself so easy. I hear her let out a muffled scream that sounded like my name, and I could taste more of Emily's hot liquid. After some minutes later, I feel the grip she had on my hair loosen and her body start to relax under me. I look up, and I see that her free hand is covering her mouth. I smile at myself as I kiss her stomach and kiss her breasts. Before I fall next to her, she turns to me and we share one last kiss. "I take it you REALLY liked the bracelet huh?" I smile, and she playfully slaps me while trying to fight back a smile.

"You are such a dork." She nuzzles her head in my chest, and I gladly hold her as I pull a blanket over us. I'm not tired because I'm running off of the adrenaline from having sex with Emily. I stay up thinking about what just happened, and I find myself smiling. I finally hear Emily's breathing even out and I take that as my cue to fall asleep to her sweet breathing.

* * *

I hear a distant ringing, and I rub my eyes to see the time on my alarm clock. 8 o'clock. What the hell? Seriously, I haven't slept in for the last five years and the one day I want to, my phone is going off. I let it ring, and I try to fall back to sleep as I hold Emily in my arms. Somehow we ended up spooning, and my chest is pressed against her back while my face is buried in her hair. I lean into her, and I take in the scent of coconut in her hair and I smile as I bury my face into her hair more.

Before I can drift into deep sleep, I hear my phone ring again. I decide to get up, and I'm hit with the cold air hitting my bare body. Right, I'm naked. I walk through my room looking at the scattered clothes trying to find my pants that had my phone. I finally see them by the bathroom door, and I see I have 4 missed calls from my dad. Shit. I look back at Emily sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I hate to leave her, but if I don't my dad's going to show up here. I sigh, and quickly get new clothes from my dresser and change. Then I brush my teeth and take one last look at Emily before leaving. My dad seriously had to ruin my night and my morning; this is the beginning of a great visit.

"Hey dad. Sorry I didn't answer I was out for a run." I lie. Well, I'm dressed for my morning workout so maybe he'll believe me.

"It's fine. I'm at this café on campus with Patrick if you'd like to join us." I know he meant it to be a question, but I knew that it was more of an order. He knew what he had told me last night, and the café was close to my dorm so it would have been easy to make a trip to my dorm and surprise me at my door again.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Wait Patrick? Did he pay Patrick a surprise visit last night too? I walk towards the café and open the door and see Patrick and dad sitting at a table by the window.

"Good morning Paige. Vanilla latte and blueberry muffin?" The cashier asked as I walked up to the counter to pay for my order.

"Good morning Cara. And yes please thank you." I smile at the girl that I have had many conversations with in the mornings after my runs. She hands me the muffin, and I hand her the money and wait for her to give me my coffee. "Morning McCullers men." I say as I sit down in the empty seat between them, without making eye contact with either of them.

"How was your run?" I look up in confusion at my father, and then realize that I told him I had gone for a run. Damnit the coffee hasn't kicked in yet. Patrick looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um it was good. I start conditioning next week." I take a sip of my coffee and shoot Patrick a pleading look. I know Patrick knew that I hadn't gone for a run.

"Good, I hope you're keeping your times up." he said with a smile, pretending to care about me running. Ever since I quit swimming my sophomore year in high school, he hadn't taken an interest in my running. So I guess this was his attempt to act supportive. When I had received the scholarship for track, my father hadn't really shown much emotion while my mother and brother were happy for me.

"Dad, why are you here? I know it's not to just see Patrick and me." I say in a soft voice, it's too early for me to be in the same mood I was last night. My dad ponders my question but doesn't answer and takes a sip of his coffee as he stares at the door. I turn around and I almost fall out of my chair when I see my mom walk through the door.

"Mom!" Patrick and I say in unison as we run towards her; Patrick picks her up and I hug the both of them. My mom's eyes are watery, but she has a smile on her face as she hugs us both and kisses our foreheads. I think the exchange between Patrick and my mom is amazing; because even though Patrick was evidence to my father's infidelity, she still loved him like he was her own. She was mad at my dad, but she never took it out on Patrick, which I admire my mother for because I know anyone else wouldn't have accepted Patrick the way she has. I look at my dad, and he is just simply sitting at the table in silence checking his phone. I know that it hurts his feelings that we are so happy to see my mother, and are affectionate towards her but not towards him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hug my mom once again, like it's been years since seeing her.

"Your father is in town for business, and I joined him. I'm so happy to see you two." She gives us another hug. We join my father, but he quickly gets up; saying that he has to go to a meeting and that we would go to dinner later. I go up to Cara and order my mom a coffee and as I return to the table, my mom can't stop staring at me. "You seem very happy Paige, but it seems like it's not just because I'm here" She's right I am happy, to see her and from my night with Emily yesterday.

"I am happy to see you mom. We've both missed you. But you're right, I am happy for other reasons." I smile at my coffee, not making eye contact with my mom or Patrick; but eventually look up when the burning from their stares are too much. I think Emily has a sixth sense for when I'm talking about her, because she walks into the coffee shop at that moment. I can't help but smile when I see my girlfriend's beautiful smile. I guess I was too busy staring at Emily to see that both Patrick and our mom turn to see what had me grinning like an idiot.

"Is that her?" I hear my mother whisper to Patrick and I immediately direct my attention towards them and I see Patrick nod with a smirk. As soon as my mom gets the confirmation that she needed she strikes. "Emily!" I see my girlfriend turn her head towards my mother's voice and Hanna's head pops up from behind Emily. "Come join us." Emily and Hanna have a confused look on their faces as they walk towards the table. I look over at Patrick who has an amused smile on his face as the girls walk to our table. What the hell is happening?


	12. Chapter 12: What the Hell?

**_A/N: Hello all! First I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I was going through a rough patch on figuring out the story and i also was writing my other story but it's back! Hope all enjoyed the PLL episode last night even without our Dear Paige =(_**

_**CiCi-** I can hear the new wave of Profanities towards Maya already. She's in this Chapter and it's not pretty but I am glad that you think i got her right on point. During the show i always felt like she was rude and that she didn't like Em's friends. Yes Mrs. Mccullers interaction with everyone is interesting and you find something out about a couple of the characters during that interaction. I really had fun writing that Part with Paily on Spencer's bed and then Spencer's reaction. I'm glad you liked Paily's first time, and the hotness of it, I thought i wouldn't have done it justice but I suppose I did.=) Until next review!_

_**Del**- I'm glad you caught up, it is hard to keep track of stories though so I understand. Paige did give emily a really good Birthday present huh? ;) And you're welcome, like I said I had fun writing that scene and i just wanted it be like an Actual first time like getting into Paige's heaed about what she was feeling. and Yes she does know something and you can always leave it to Patrick to screw something up._

_**PamyNovaes-** Sorry it took so long for you to find out what their mom knows! and I love Jessie J too and I just felt like that song was prefect for the moment. Enjoy! _

_**sambam47-** Well thank you I hope I didn't make you lose interest in the story by waiting to long! Enjoy!_

_**Guest100**- I understand where you were coming from and I didn't forget that Paige and Emily didn't deal with the whole Maya/sex tape thing at all. I know that once something is on the internet its there forever no matter how many times you delete it. But them having sex was a way for them to kindof forget that happen for just that moment. I'm sorry if you didn't like it's placement in the story, but I put in the order I did for a reason. In this chapter they are Dealing with the aftermath of that night so it's more drama._

_**Nae10**- I'm glad you liked that Maya slap in the last chapter, you'll really enjoy some of the things in this chapter then. And yes the McCullers mom is making her presents known to the girls and i hope you like their conversations. I'm glad you like it and can't get enough of this story and the Paily Fluff! Enjoy!_

_**Paily lover**- Oh no worries, People are busy and i totally understand when some can't review.=). Yeah I glad Maya isn't one the show anymore never really liked her and she deserved to get slapped in here and on the show. I was smiling the whole time I was thinking about Em slapping her. Paige and Em are such nerds huh? but they are adorably cute nerds that love each other so much. I'm glad that those emotions came across during their first time, because that is exactly what I was going for. Until Next update!_

_**Marmoreck**- I hate that i can't say Maya is gone Forever...=/. But if you enjoyed the Maya Slap then you'll enjoy this chapter. I know I had a mix moments during the chapter. I hope i can make you proud and made this chapter better then the last butttt really what can top Paily's first time?lol. Have a good day. And until next update._

_**Guest-** I think you're the same guest that reviewed twice, telling me to update soon so if you are... IT'S HERE. Sorry it took so long. But Getting your review the other day really lit a fire under me to finish writing it. So thank you for that and all your kind words with every chapter you review._

_**Thank you to all the new readers.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that is Reading, following and reviewing that story it means a lot to me and i really appreciate all your kind words and criticism. I read and response to all the reviews and try to incorporate some of the things you suggest into the Story, So reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy Chapter 12...**_

* * *

Chapter 12: What the Hell?

**Paige's POV**

"Hello?" Emily walks over to our table with Hanna and their coffee. I can see that she is confused, but still has a smile on her face. Even though the greeting was meant for my mother, she's staring at me with the smile she had when she walked in the door.

"Sit girls, please." My mother says with a smile, and the two girls take their seats next to me still looking confused. I'm pretty confused myself, why did mom ask Patrick who Emily was? I look at Patrick again and he's trying to hold back a smile. "I'm sorry I guess my daughter AND son forgot their manners." She shoots Patrick and me a look, and it wipes the smile off Patrick's face and he begins to stare at the floor which makes me smile.

"Uh, right. Emily, Hanna, this is my Mom. Mom, this is Emily and Hanna." Both girls exchange a look, and my mother flashes both girls a smile; but she's mostly staring at Emily.

"I've heard so much about you two. It's nice to finally put a name to a face." Emily squeezes my hand under the table, and gives me a small smile. I barely see it out of the corner of my eye, because I'm still processing what my mother just said. My mom and I called each other every week and we would talk for a while, but I never went into details about any of my friends; especially about Emily. I still hadn't told my mom about Emily, I know that it wouldn't matter to her but that's still something big to tell someone important to you.

"Paige and Patrick talk about you all the time, but they didn't mention you would be visiting." Emily says politely to my mom, and they begin to talk and include Hanna in the conservation. I'm glad they are getting along; maybe it'll make it easier to tell her that I'm dating Emily. How could my mom not like Emily though? She's smart with a 3.9 GPA, she's athletic like me and she is just an all around good influence on me.

"I'm happy I finally get to meet the girl that's been making my sweetie smile like there's no tomorrow. I trust that Paige is treating you right?" I choke as I'm drinking my coffee when I hear my mother's words. She knew. She knew Emily was my girlfriend but how? The smirk that was plastered on Patrick's face suddenly makes sense now.

"You told mom about Emily?!" I almost yell as I stand up from my chair while staring at the stupid smirk on Patrick's face.

"Yes he did. And quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't tell me Paige." My shoulders hunch forward as I retreat from my outburst. My blood is still boiling about Patrick opening his mouth. "We talk every week, and you neglect to mention the little detail of you having a girlfriend? I understand you not telling something like this to your father, but me?" All eyes are on me, and I can see the hurt in my mother's eyes. I don't dare look at Emily because she will have the same look, and I can only bear one disappointed person right now. "We will talk about this later." I'm surprised when she looks between both Patrick and I, and see that he's going to object but then quickly withdraws.

"Mrs. McCullers, Paige has been perfect since we started dating. You raised a great daughter." Emily smiles at my mom and they hold each other's gaze, it's as if my mother is looking for some doubt as to if she's telling the truth. I can sense that Hanna is feeling a bit awkward with all the staring that's going on, because she is just playing with a necklace she has and avoiding being dragged into this mess.

"Well that's good to know. You tell me when she isn't and I'll have a talk with her." I feel my mother's hand on top of mine, and I feel like I can breathe again. She has a warm smile and I know she has forgiven me for keeping Emily from her.

All of us talk for a while, and I'm surprised by how well Hanna and my mom are getting along. Eventually, Emily leans into me as the conversations go on and rests her head on my shoulder. I reach for her hand and intertwine our fingers together, and with my free hand I trace over the bracelet on her wrist; but see that she has a bruise on her wrist. As I keep staring at it, I feel my jaw clench and my grip on Emily's hand tightens. I'll ask about it later, even though I have an idea of who did it. For now, I just lightly trace over her bruise to not make a scene. Emily and I sit in silence as the other three begin to talk about San Diego or something along those lines. I pull out my phone and begin to type a message and show it to Emily.

_Sorry I snuck out this morning, didn't want to wake you up._

**_ It's okay I wish I could have woken up to your face tho._**

_ Who says that you can't?_

_**Well when I didn't see you this morning I figured you did want what happen last night to happen again.**_

_Have you not seen my smile Em?_

Emily reads the last thing I write before laughing at my text. When we look up, we're met with four pairs of eyes staring at us like we're crazy. When did Spencer get here?

"Hey Hastings." She takes a seat across from Patrick and they both look very awkward, trying very hard to not make any eye contact with each other. This will be interesting.

"Hey mom, since Patrick told you about my love life, I suppose he told you about his too right?" I swear if looks could kill, I would have been dead the second the question left my mouth. My mother looks at Patrick but his eyes don't leave me and I smirk. I got him. "Yeah, he's seeing a girl in his business class." I look at Patrick and I have never seen his face so red, you would think that he was the one with the anger problem. Spencer's eyes are wide as she sees our stare off.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone's head turns over to Hanna as her words fill the café. Bingo. Hanna figured it out. "You two are dating!" Hanna motions at the two people with a beaming smile, and Spencer buries her face in her hands.

"Wait Spence, Patrick is the guy that you've been eyeing in your business class?" Emily looks at me to answer the question when they refuse to speak, and I just nod my head. Spencer's cream-colored cheeks are more of a bright red now, fittingly matching Patrick's complexion. I knew it was wrong to out their relationship, but he did the same for me.

Now that I see their embarrassed faces, I wish I could take it back. I was the only one that knew about their relationship, and they had asked me not say anything about it until they figured out what they wanted. I knew that something was going on between them after they first met, but it wasn't confirmed until two weeks ago. Spencer and I were on one of our morning runs when she confessed that they were seeing each other. Before she had told me, I had always teased her that she should be with Patrick so I could have her as a sister-in-law; but I never thought that they would ever get together.

"It's very nice to meet you, Spencer. Well I have some meetings to go as well, so I should be on my way; but hopefully we can all get together and talk some more, that's including you too Hanna." Mom smiles to everyone and gives each one of us a hug, but includes a kiss when it was mine and Patrick's turn. My mom leaves and all I feel all eyes on me. I look around to see a mix of emotions from rage to happiness to relief to confusion.

"Well as much as I love an awkward stare down, Emily and I have somewhere to be and so does Hanna so... We will leave you two to have a much-needed talk." I pull both girls hands and we run towards the door and out to the courtyard. The two girls interrogate me about what I know about the secret relationship. Of course I offer the information gladly, I was never one to keep a secret; and I'm surprised that I kept this secret in for so long. Patrick had to know that it was only a matter of time before I spilled. After they are both satisfied with my cooperation and my answers, Hanna breaks free from us to meet up with Caleb. Hanna leaves with a giant grin and with a hop in her step, and I feel proud of myself for helping her out the way that she helped me. I didn't think I had it in me to play Cupid like Hanna did, but I guess it worked out pretty well.

Emily and I head off to the Rec room that's in the dorms, and make our way to one of the couches. Usually the rec room is packed, but only a few people are here today. I guess most students were still in classes or sleeping in since it is Friday. I sink into the couch, and I find Emily next to me before deciding to lay her head down on my lap. While running my fingers through her beautiful raven colored hair, I see her relax and close her eyes. I remember how her hair was a dark brown when I had first met her, probably from being in the sun all summer. One of the many things that's different from then to now. Now the girl I once couldn't stop thinking about and didn't think I would ever see again, is lying on my lap and looking more beautiful than ever. I'm different myself; with the way that I act with people, I'm more outgoing, and I have Em, Spence and Hanna to thank for that. She's the reason I have more friends, and so that I don't rely on just Patrick anymore. He has his own life now, and I guess I always figured that even if we came to the same school, it wouldn't be like how it was back home. I tangle my fingers in Emily's hair, and stare at her with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Her big warm brown eyes look up at me, as she slowly makes her way up.

"No I'm okay. But hurry back to me." I pull her into a kiss and all the emotions from our night together come back and I want more of her. More of the kiss, my tongue makes its way to Emily's lips but she lightly pushes me away and gets up. She walks away, and before she turns the corner I see her turn back and wink at me. God, I have it bad for her. If I didn't have it bad before last night, I do now. I don't think anything could really get me in a bad mood right now.

"Hey, Lady McCullers" Maybe I spoke too soon. I look up to see Nic's bright smile, and his semi curly hair being pushed back to reveal his always stunning hazel green eyes.

"Hey Nic. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm waiting for my girlfriend. She told me to wait for her here." I spend a lot of time with Nic and his girlfriend when I'm hanging out with Patrick. Both boys were attached at the hip since they were reunited on Move in day, until recently when Nic's girlfriend joined our little group. I think she's okay, but she is a bit of a flirt but then again so is Nic's. I was just glad he had someone, because he always made me uncomfortable when I was hanging with Patrick.

"How is My? I didn't see her at the party yesterday; then again I don't think you noticed since you were dancing with Spencer." I raise my eyebrow, when I saw them dancing yesterday it had bothered me for two reasons. One because Spencer is dating Patrick, secretly yes, but she could have still declined the dance from Nic. Two, because Nic was already dating My, and he knew that Patrick had a thing for Spencer. I'm not too fond of Nic, but I had to put up with him for Patrick since Nic was his best friend.

"Uh yeah I needed to tell Spencer something, and My was there last night but only for a little while." He move his hair out of his face again and I see that his avoiding making eye contact with me, and I see My coming towards him. We exchange hello's, and they were about to leave when Emily came back.

"Em, this is Nic's Girlfriend." She has a smile as she's walking towards us, but as she turns to face the two, her smile quickly falls. Her face shows anger and hurt, My's face also shows hurt and her eyes fall to the ground and she's tugging on Nic's arm to leave.

"What's going on?" I step next to Emily and hold her hand. I can see that she doesn't want to look at me, by the way she's focused on the girl in front of us.

"That's Maya." My head whips over to the girl standing next to Nic, and I feel anger rise in me when I finally put everything together. I feel my cheeks burn and my fists ball up while I step in front of Emily, and am face to face with Maya.

"You have some nerve. We hung out together and you knew that I was dating Emily and you even asked questions about our relationship; but you never said a word. Who does that? You put Emily through hell, and were a shitty girlfriend and you still have the nerve to ask about her." I'm pissed, I hung out with her numerous times in the past month that they have been going out, and nothing. I knew her name was Maya, but I didn't think anything of it because everyone else called her My so I didn't make the connection. I didn't know that I had been friends with Emily's Maya.

"I've already been slapped by your girlfriend over there Paige so I'm just going to go." She grabs Nic and turns to leave, but he isn't moving and I pull at her shoulder while he steps away.

"You deserve the slap she gave you and so much more, Maya. You're lucky that I didn't know who you were when we hung out." She takes a step closer to me and looks up; I have about five inches on her.

"Or what Paige? I doubt that you would have done anything. I was surprised Emily even had the guts to slap me. And did you ever think that it wasn't me who was the shitty girlfriend, but that it was Emily for not be able to keep her girlfriend satisfied?" She smirks and I just lose it.

"Hey Nic, you better watch out 'cause your girlfriend has a reputation of whoring around especially while being in a relationship." She slaps me across the face and I feel my cheeks redden and sting from the force of her slap. Before I could even think about it, my arm is brought back and makes contact with Maya's jaw. She falls back, but quickly restores her footing and lunges for me. During the fight, I could hear the distant pleading of Emily telling me to stop; and I could feel Nic's arms trying to pull us from each other but it's no use. Maya's pulling at my hair and trying to slap me but isn't successful. I kick her off of me while elbowing her stomach, and Nic grabs her holding her back from coming back towards me again.

"You want to know something Paige? Your girlfriend isn't so innocent." She looks over at Emily and I can see that Emily is on the verge of tears as she is kneeling next to me. "Em knew about me filming us. Want to know why? Because it was her idea." Maya's face is serious, and I study it and I even through her swollen eye and bruised face I can see that she isn't lying. As much as I wanted to believe that she was lying, she wasn't. She was looking right at me and not looking away.

I'm suddenly aware of Emily's hand on me, how long had she been touching me? I shrug her arm off and pull myself up. I begin to walk away without looking back, and in the distance I can hear Nic end things with Maya and Emily calling after me. I heard her footsteps for a while, but they soon stopped and were replaced with sobs. As I'm walking away, I try fighting back the tears but my eyes sting. After a minute of holding back tears, I can feel the hot liquid run down my cheeks. I wipe my tears with the sleeve of my sweater, and I see blood with my tears on my sleeve. I quickly make my way up to my room, and fall to the floor bringing my knees up to my chin and begin crying.

I stay there crying on the floor for so long that when I do lift my head up it's no longer bright outside. I take out my phone and I have 15 missed calls from Emily, 5 from Patrick and Nic, and 2 from my mom. With many text messages from all the above, including Hanna and Spencer. I need to get out of here before Spencer and the girls come in looking for me. I grab my duffle bag and stuff it with clothes; there's no way in hell that I'm coming back to this room this weekend. I go to the bathroom to get a few things, but what I see in the mirror catches my eye. I see my cut on bottom lip, and my eyes move up to the cut on my cheek with dry blood surrounding it. Above my cheek, I move to bruise right under my eye and when I move my fingers over it, I flinch. The bruise is right where the bone is and it hurts even with my feather light touch. I feel more tears start to form and before they fall, I shake it off and leave the room.

I throw the duffle bag over my shoulder and flip my hood over my head. I walk out of the dorms, and head to the one place I know none of them would be. I'm met with the friendly smile of Cara.

"Woah two coffees today Paige? The usu-. Ww-what the hell happened to you?" They were about to close, and it was the weekend so no one was really at the café. She moves to the side to get some ice, and puts it in a towel. She motions for me to sit down while placing the towel on my cheek. "Did Emily hit you?" I shake my head as I begin to cry, and I drop my face into my palms. The contact of my hand on my cheek stings; but I don't take my hand away.

Finally everything was coming out. We didn't talk yesterday about Maya and the tape; mostly because I didn't want to think about it. But today I was forced to think about it, and I let my anger get the better of me, and Maya put up a fight. Emily had already told me what happened with Maya yesterday, so why wouldn't she tell me the whole story? I think that's what pisses me off the most, the fact that Maya was the one that told me what Emily should have. I'm so happy I fought her, even though I came out with some cuts and bruises on my face. When I left Maya, she had a swollen eye, bruises and cuts on her face, and she would have a major bruise on her stomach from the kick and elbow it took.

"My shifts over, do you want to talk? Or do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" My lip is quivering by this point, and I nod my head. She rushes to the back to get her purse, and I hear her tell the other girl if she could close up because she had an emergency. Cara comes over and grabs my duffle bag and we walk out the door.

"Can you take me home?" She nods and I give her the address. The car ride is mostly silent. I'm surprised Cara is even doing this for me, other than our morning coffee exchange we have a class together and we make small talk but nothing too intimate. I'm grateful that Cara is taking me to Patrick's mom's Condo, and that she's not really asking me what happened; because truthfully I wouldn't know how to explain it all if I had to. My phone rings, and its Emily. Cara looks at me as she hands me the phone, and I decide to take her call.

"Paige! Where are you? Are you okay? Everyone has been calling you all day. Look, I'm really sorry for everything that happened but we really need to talk. So where are you? I'll come to you." She sounds frantic, and I don't blame her. If she was basically missing for the day I would be too, but I'm not giving in.

"Em, Please stop calling me. I don't want to talk and I don't want to listen right now." I hang up the phone without waiting for a response from Emily. Cara pulls up to the Condo and we sit in the car for a while.

"You know if you need to talk to someone about it, you can call me. I'll listen." She offers a piece of paper with a smile, and I gladly take it. Maybe I will call her this weekend, because who knows when I would want to see any of my friends or my brother. She gives me a hug and a weak smile with worry in her eyes.

I wave as she leaves, and when I see her at the light I decide to turn to walk up the steps to the condo. I pull out my keys to open the door, where I'm met with the peace and quiet I need to think about what the hell happened today.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy the Hard Way

** A/N: **_SOOOOOO guys sorry it's taken me two weeks to update this story. I was busy with finals for this quarter and didn't have much time to write. And i'm also writing another story so it takes me awhile to write for both of them. I want to thank all that have stayed with me for this story and I hope that you guys are still enjoying it and not getting bored. _

_**Guest (1)-** Don't worry about Cara. Paige loves Emily and that's not changing. Yes most likely the next chapter will go into detail about her ex-bf, don't worry i haven't forgot about Paige's past. Well there is some brother sister talk in this chapter but it's more like tough love. Thank you for loving the story I enjoy reading your reviews. So here's your update! 'cause I think you're the same Guest, asking me to update, just because of the smiley's you use in the reviews. =)_

_**sambam47-**I'm glad you didn't get bored and that you read my other story as well. I had to put some drama in the story because people were asking for it. but I think more fluff will come very soon. Until next time!_

_**Guest(2)-** To the Guest that thought the chapter was horrible. I'm sorry that you thought the chapter wasn't what you expected. I admit it wasn't my best chapter but if you think that telling me the chapter was horrible is helping, it's not. If you were to tell me why you thought that then it's a different story, I can take criticism but that's only if you give me something to work with._

**_Marmoreck-_**_I'm sorry that the story is feeling like a world of hate! I'm trying to get the story back from this whole Maya ordeal. I know it was alot for Paige to take in but after this chapter you'll see the whole thing. Paige is angry she's refusing to talk to Emily and not even listen to her, but i think after finding like that out you wouldn't really want to talk. After this chapter there will be no more Maya sooo that's a plus right? Until next Update!_

**_Yeuchc22- _**_I totally understand I do all my FF reading on my phone and when I do review I wait until I'm on my laptop. But I'm glad you did review. Thank you it means alot that you've enjoyed all the big events of the story and that you like where I've taken it. Honestly I never really know for sure where it's going until a chapter beforehand so I appreciate your kind words. I really loved the idea of the airport when I first thought it up but I had no idea the story would have as many followers as it does. So thank you for Following this story as well as my other one! You seriously made my day again. First time when I got the review and now again reading the review and replying to you. Thank You and have a great day! Until next update!__  
_

**_Del-_**_I'll take shocking you as bittersweet. I knew that Chapter 12 was going to be very eventful. I wanted to start off with the McCullers Exchange and how Mama McCullers doesn't really care that her daughter has a girlfriend. And with Paige doing that with Patrick's relationship was her form of revenge for Patrick's big mouth. I know that the second part to this chapter was quite sad and I'm sorry about that, hopefully I explained more in this chapter about what happened between them. Not sure if I portrayed how well Paige handles it. But I know that's how I handle things in my relationship, terrible but true. Hope you like this chapter. Hope you have a great day!_

_**Guest100-** Their conversation will happen in this chapter. Well Cara is in this chapter but i don't think she will have a major role in future chapters._

_**Miss-** Oh hell Indeed! =)_

**_MindFullofStories-_**_Lil, it is fine I get stories mixed up sometimes too. I hope you are doing better =). Maya will be in the beginning of this chapter but then that is the last we will see of her. For good. Papa McCullers will be back for a family dinner so you can look for that coming up. As far as I know you are in the story and you're the reason why Maya isn't in the story anymore lol. I like the conversation with yourself, it feels like you're conflicted about what's happening. well I will answer those questions in the chapter so enjoy and until next time!_

**_Jellybean2200-_**_Well thank you, i didn't feel like it was a big deal when writing it because it wasn't as if the feelings came out of left field. She was attractive to girls before she just didn't think much of it and also has a friend that is lesbian so she didn't think of it as a big deal. I'm trying to work on the details more so thank you for your kind words and input. Have a nice day!__  
_

**_Nae10-_**_Again thanks for loving the fic and for your reviews. I know I was pretty happy and content with myself when I wrote the maya and Paige fight and was happy to know that many people actually liked the scene. Yeah I kind of got that, many readers were kind of like wtf when the last part came up in that chapter but I explain it in this chapter and I hope I just didn't confuse people or anything. I'm sort of trying to figure out if I should continue writing this story at the moment. Well I'm glad I can put a smile on your face with the updates. Until next review!=)_

_Thank you to all the followers, readers and reviewers for keeping this story going. I hope you all stay with me for this. Also I have another Paily story called Dark Paradise if you want to check that out. I appreciate reviews and response to all of them, they let me know that I should continue give me input about what you think will happen and at times i try to incorporate that into the story. Enough of my nonsense though... Enjoy Chapter 13_

* * *

Chapter 13:Happy the Hard Way

_**Emily's POV**_

"Are you fucking mental? I would never suggest that drunk or sober." I walk back to face Maya after following Paige for a while, until I figured that she didn't want me to catch up with her. I feel like slapping Maya again, and I should but her face already looked like it had enough. I take out my phone as I dial Paige's number and just as I suspected it goes to voicemail. I call a few more times, but the same result happens and I finally flop back onto the couch. I guess I'll give her some space, but god that cut on her cheek looked really bad. I bury my face in my hands and I feel my tears begin to flood my hands as I start to shake.

"I know. But obviously Paige doesn't know you as well as she should." I lift my head and realize that she's now seating next to me with her hand resting on my thigh. I look up at her and focus on the swollen eye and I can't believe what she's implying.

"You seriously need help Maya. Why do you keep fucking with me? In the past 24 hours you have screwed up my relationship with Paige twice. You were the one that cheated on me for a fucking year." I jump up from my spot on the couch, and yank her hand off of my thigh. "That was more than half of our relationship Maya. And now you think that causing problems with my current girlfriend, and apologizing for what you did would make me come back to you?" She's now standing up and facing me but before she has time to open her mouth I move in. "I want nothing to do with you Maya. I thought I made that clear last night." I push past her, knocking my shoulder with hers and she loses her balance making her land on the couch. Yeah I should have slapped her again but I think Paige did enough. I turn to around before leaving the Rec room to look at her one last time. "You really were a good liar Maya."

"Emily." I hear a deep voice as I'm starting to walk to the stairs to go up to Paige's floor. "She's not there, I already went to check and the room is quiet." My shoulders drop as I'm trying to think of other places that she can possibly be. I feel my heart sink and my chest tighten as water begins to blur my vision.

"She believed Maya…" My knees buckle and Nic catches me before I hit the floor, it's like déjà vu. I was crying on the floor last night after I heard Maya showed up and now I'm crying again because of Maya. I can't help but break down against Nic's chest, with the look of Paige's face is burned into my memory. Nic sits down with me and lets me cry against him and is rubbing my back. If someone would have told me that Nic would comfort me while I was crying my eyes out, I would have laughed in their faces. But he is just being quiet while letting me cry, which is I guess what I really need at this moment. I suddenly feel movement coming from him reaching into his pocket but I don't move.

"Hey Pat, um can you help me? Paige is MIA and I have Emily crying on the floor." I can hear Patrick talking on the other end of the phone until he hangs up the phone. "Patrick and Spencer are on their way." He continues to rub my back as I cry harder; making a large damp spot on his shirt. "Paige just needs to process what happened, I don't think she believed what Maya said." I listen to his words, but all I can think about was the hurt in Paige's eyes when Maya lied to her about me. What a difference a few hours can make. Last night we were in complete bliss after we left the party, and had spent our first night together. This makes my chest tighten even more and I'm unable to breathe.

I soon feel a pair of arms lift me from the ground, and I feel the body that's holding on to me climbing up stairs. I don't even look up to see whose holding me, but before I know it I'm in my bed. I curl my knees up as I feel a blanket cover me.

"What happened Em?" The soft husky voice makes its way to my ears and I finally look up once I've process my surroundings. Spencer is sitting next to me with concern and worry in her eyes. By the door, I see Patrick and Nic talking in a whisper but then stop once they noticed I've come back to reality. Spencer places her hand lightly on my shoulder to draw my attention back to her.

"Maya told Paige that it was my idea for the video and then Paige left, I don't know where she is, and she won't answer my calls of texts. I think Nic even said she wasn't in your room, but why would she be? That's the first place that I would look. But it seems like she doesn't want me to find her right now. She probably hates me." I sit up and pull the curtains apart from the window, letting the dim sun through hitting every part of the small room.

I turn towards the boys and they are very still by the door. Now I can actually see the movements and facial expressions of the boys. I see Patrick dialing numbers and then pressing his phone to his ears. He repeats the process a few more times before he gives up. But I still see his fingers going through the motions of dialing; I guess he's texting now. My attention is brought to Nic who seems to be mimicking Patrick' actions. Suddenly, my eyes shift to the water mark that is spread across the fabric against his chest. I feel a pang in my chest at the thought of Paige not being the one to comfort me, once again. This is the second time in 24 hours that she has left me crying. I know that I probably deserve it, but I still wish that she wouldn't run away and just talk to me so I could help her understand, and maybe understand myself.

"Em just relax, you two just need to just wait a few hours before you two talk. In the mean time, just think about what you'll say to her. She doesn't hate you." She pulls my head to her chest, and smoothes my hair down as my crying dies down once again. I take Spencer's advice, and am thinking and rethinking of what to say to Paige, but nothing seems like it'll make anything better. My mind replays all the events from last night to now. I remember Paige flirting over text while I was meeting her mom. She looked so happy when I walked into the café. I'm pretty sure our smiles were matching, because I was still coming down from the high of last night but all those memories come crashing down. All the memories are clouded by Maya and all the hatred that I feel for her. I guess I drift off into sleep because I'm awakened by Hanna slamming the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I feel Spencer and I jump from Hanna's voice and of the door slamming. I guess Spencer fell asleep too, I look around the room and I don't see Patrick or Nic anywhere.

"What are you talking about Han?" Spencer sits up rubbing her eyes, looking as confused as I am. I grab my phone and there are missed calls but all from Hanna.

"I was leaving Caleb's dorm and I saw a beaten up Paige walking across campus with Café Cara."

I immediately dial Paige's number hoping that she will answer, and she actually does. I try to get out whatever I can and it mostly comes out as questions. I'm ecstatic that she actually answered the phone, but my heart falls when she blows me off and basically tells me to leave her alone. I fall back to my bed and curl my knees up to my chest, as I hear Spencer fill Hanna in on what happened today. This is going to be a very long weekend, mostly because my future with Paige is uncertain and I think that's what's scaring me the most, the uncertainly.

* * *

**_Paige's POV_**

_I feel Emily's bare skin on mine and the invigorating feeling that comes with her every touch, every delicate touch. It feels so natural to be intimate with her and how our bodies mold to one another, how fluent our movements are with each other. You would think that it wasn't my first time with a girl by the lack of hesitation, because I wasn't over thinking anything. I feel her lips pressed against mine and I melt into her soft full lips. But when she pulls away and I opened my eyes I feel some my jaw snap from the force of a punch and see Maya standing over me. _

I wake up in a sweat and I am immediately pulled back from the dream. I wake up startled as I'm surrounded by a big empty room with only a bed and small dresser, as opposed to my small dorm room with multiple pieces of furniture spilt between Spencer and me. The room catches me off guard, and for a minute I panic because I forget where I am. But suddenly I hear cars and my brain finally kicks in realizing that I am in the city, in Patrick's condo.

I try to shake off my dream, but it's not possible so I decide to take a shower to just cool off. I grab my phone and see more missed calls and voicemails but this time they are from Patrick and Hanna. I decide to listen to Patrick's voicemail over Hanna's as I start the water for the shower.

"God damnit P. You are a real shit you know that. First you out Spencer and me, then you're fucking MIA. I had to carry Emily to her room because she was balling on the floor 'cause of you. Where the hell are you? Call me otherwise I'm getting mom involved." I sigh as I listen to his message one more time and contemplate on calling him back. But then I think of the alternative and decide to call him.

"erm Hello?" I look at my phone and realize it's after 2am. Shit I should have waited but I didn't know what time it was. "Paige? Where are you? Spencer called earlier and said you didn't come to your room."

"Yeah, I came back to the room after everything happened to pack a duffle bag and left. Did you call mom?" I walk out to the empty room and sit on the bed while I'm thinking about what to say. Hopefully he didn't call mom because if he did I'm screwed, and she did call me earlier so she could know.

"No not yet. I was going to call in the morning if I didn't hear from you. Where are you? I'll come and pick you up and you can stay in my room. We need to talk." He's more alert as the minutes go by, I can tell that his voice isn't as groggy as it was when I woke him up with the call.

"Don't call her please. I just want to be alone Pat. I'm fine, but I seriously just need to be alone." I plead and I can see the steam come out of the bathroom, so I walk over to turn off the water. I can tell I'm not going to get off the phone with him anytime soon.

"Your girlfriend has spent the entire day crying, and you don't think you owe it to her to fucking talk to her about it instead of running away? You were doing so well with opening up to new people but now it's like how you were with Ethan -." I cut him off before he can go into detail about my ex boyfriend. He knows that it's a sensitive subject and that I hate talking about it.

"Don't bring him up Pat. I'm seriously not in the mood for that." I fall back in the bed instantly regretting calling him back, maybe I would have had better luck calling Hanna back or anyone else for that matter.

"You know he's winning if you let him rule over you for the rest of your life. Emily loves you and you're hurting not just her, but yourself when you push her away. I won't call mom, but you need to talk to Emily." And with that, my brother hangs up, and I'm left laying on the bed trying to figure out what to do. I roll onto my side and bring the white sheet over my face as I groan into the thin white fabric. I reach over the bed in search for my phone and dial a number.

"Hey I know it's late but I really need to talk. Can you come over?" After talking on the phone for a minute or two I hang up and bring the phone to the bathroom with me as I turn the water on once again. I scroll through the music on my phone and finally decide to press shuffle since I couldn't pick a playlist. It's early in the morning so I keep the music low enough to not disturb the close neighbors, but high enough for me to hear through the pulsing water. I strip off my clothes and place the phone just outside of the shower as I step into the tub. I sit in the middle of the tub as water beams down my head to my back and my face. I look at my knuckles and see that there is bruising as well as some cuts. I trace my fingers over the wounds and then notice some more bruising on my arm. I move my fingers up my body to my lip and then up to my eye still feeling the tenderness of the bruise and cuts. I can't believe I let my anger get the better of me, I had been in therapy for awhile to manage my anger after the countless fights I got into. It was one of the conditions that my father agreed to when he went to the families to beg them to not press charges against me. At first it didn't help, but slowly I began talking to my therapist about my past and I had learned to control it. Or so I thought.

Usually showers are where I can clear my head and think things through, but today it's just making it worse. I'm sitting here overthinking everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, and even past that point to when I was in therapy. As if the shower wasn't making my thinking cloud, my music is just adding to my foggy train of thought. Music was something that I loved because there was a song for every kind of feeling, and I'm not really the type to go into details about my feelings. And it doesn't fail me now when I listen to the song that's playing on shuffle.

"_I'm falling in love  
But it's falling apart  
I need to find my way back to the start  
When we were in love  
Things were better than they are  
Let me back into...  
your arms."_

I lean my head back _Into _allowing the water to hit my face freely, and flinch every time the water hits my cheek but I deserve to feel the sting. The lyrics are what I'm feeling right now. I do feel that everything is falling apart with me and Emily, but I'm not ready to let go of her. I wrap my arms around my body hugging my knees closely to my chest and rest my head on my knees. At this very moment I guess this is the closest I'm going to get to being held, even though I really want to be in Emily's arms and just forget about what's going on. But I know that I can't just forget about what happened.

After a while in the shower and nothing getting accomplished, I go to turn off the water and start to dry myself off. I suddenly stop in my tracks as I hear the music stop playing and my phone ringing. I wrap the towel around my body before reaching for the phone.

"Hey um give me a minute I need to change." I hang up the phone and rush out the bathroom to the bedroom. I dump the contents of my duffle bag onto the bright white sheets on the bed. I grab some dark gray sweats and step into them, while I look for my bra finally hooking the clasp. I stuff all the clothes back into my duffle bag, leaving out a black tank top and throw the bag into the closet. I grab the shirt, and walk toward the front door slipping the tank top over my head and down my torso. I smooth down the crease on my stomach before opening the door and I shiver as the cold wind hits my damp hair.

"Hey. Come in, sorry you were waiting outside in the cold." I retreat my body behind the door because of the goosebumps that were forming and so I can let the girl in.

"No problem. I wasn't waiting for that long." Cara steps inside and flips her hood off and greets me with a short hug. As I lean into her I can immediately feel the cold on her jacket which makes me shiver even more now as I'm closing the door.

"I'm sorry I called so late, but thank you for coming over." I smile and walk over to the old sectional in the living room. Before following me, she takes her shoes off by the door and proceeds to walk to the couch and sit by me.

"No problem, I couldn't sleep anyways. You look better than how you did earlier so that's good." She offers a smile that I have grown to know over the past a couple of months. But her eyes are different from when I see her in the café and in class, they seem darker now.

"Yeah, there's nothing some sleep and a shower can't fix." I bring my knees up and hug them close to my chest while trying to muster up the best smile I had.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here Paige. So you can start talking whenever you're ready." I can see out of the corner of my eye that her smile is now gone and she is fidgeting with her jacket zipper, patiently waiting for me to tell her why she came here.

I let out a big sigh as I summon up the courage to tell her what happened. I begin with the events of Emily's party and how Maya first came into the picture. I leave out the details of my intimacy with Emily, but I tell her how I avoided the Maya situation and then finally the fist fight with Maya and what she revealed to me. As I'm telling her everything I can see her facial expressions change with each event. By the time I finish, she has a semi confused expression but doesn't say anything as she is processing. "Maya's lying." My head shoots up in confusion while Cara is still messing with the zipper. "By what you just told me, that doesn't seem like Emily. And plus you said that she was drunk when that happen. So even if that was true, Maya was in the wrong and it wouldn't have been Emily's idea. Plus, I've seen the way she looks at you when you guys are in the café. She's in love with you Paige, and I can tell you are too. She should have told you about the tape before but at least she told you about it instead of you hearing about it from someone else." I'm thinking about everything and she's right, and I feel foolish for even believing Maya and I wish I would have just talked to Emily after it happened.

"But how do I deal with the tape?" This is the thing that's eating me up inside, I don't know how to deal with it. And I guess I should figure it out before Emily and I can proceed with our relationship.

"I can't tell you how Paige, but I will tell you it's going to take time. You have to remember that, that happened before you guys even met, I'm sure you've done things in a past relationship you weren't proud of. Emily's regret is just more prominent than yours."

"I would have thought that you were the psych major by this conversation. But I guess when it comes to everyone else, I can analyze their problems but I can't do the same for myself." I shrug at the last part of my statement and pinch the bridge of my nose. I do have things that I regret from past relationships that Emily doesn't know about, so I guess I really have to think about what happens next.

"Sometimes, you see the problems in others because you can't see them in yourself, so you need a fresh pair of eyes." I smile at her because this was something similar to what almost all of my psych professors have said. They called it projection, subconsciously seeing your negative attributes in others because you deny them in yourself. "I've also taken a few intro psych courses." She laughs and looks over to me; I knew she got that from a class or something.

"I figured." I laugh as everything runs through my mind and I figure out what I have to do. "You work in the morning right?" She nods her head and I get up walking over to the almost empty fridge. Patrick and I have only been here a few weekends to paint the condo and we never bought groceries. I grab two water bottles because that's the only thing in there besides some old takeout from two weeks ago. "Can I tag along?" She smiles and nods her head as I hand her the water bottle. It's three in the morning and we are both wide awake so we decide to just talk more until it's time to leave. But after a couple of hours of talking she falls asleep on the sectional. I sit on the couch and put my earbud in and press play on my phone to relax for when I talk to Emily.

* * *

I walk into the café with Cara, and sit at the table dropping my duffle bag onto the floor. Cara heads to the back to get ready and then heads to the counter where I walk up to order my coffee. It's almost nine o'clock when I'm ordering my coffee when I hear Hanna and Spencer's voice. They are here like they usually are almost like clockwork. I turn to see the two girls and a puffing eye Emily who is shocked to see me here. Spencer and Hanna look really pissed off, especially when Cara hands me my coffee.

"Good Morning ladies. The usual?" Cara says with her usual smile and too cheerful voice for the morning.

"You seem overly happy homewrecker." My eyes widen as I hear Hanna's words and I look over at Cara whose smile is now faltered.

"Excuse me?" Cara looks confused and looks around at the customers in the café. I'm so grateful that the only people that are here are away from the counter and can't hear over their conversations.

"You heard me." Hanna's eyes are now a grayish blue and I can tell things are going to get heated if I don't stop her from jumping on Cara's throat.

"Hanna, Cara took me to the condo last night; nothing happened. Cara is straight, and has a boyfriend and I'm kind of taken too." I aim the last few words at Emily and our eyes lock as I hear Spencer apologize to Cara for Hanna's actions. It's as if everything around Emily and I, is going in slow motion but I guess that's what she does to me. I feel the distant between us close with her stopping a few inches away from me as she assesses what she should do. To stop her from thinking, I step forward and wrap my arms around her waist to pull her into me. I press a kiss to her soft lips, and I feel like I'm home and my heart hurts knowing that even a day apart from her felt like years. I feel her hands move to the back of my neck and I grip to her back tighter as the kiss deepens. She pulls away, and the first thing that I see is a tear running down Emily's soft tan cheek.

"I'm sorry" she says as she brings her hand up to my cheek and hovers over my cut. I grab her hand and cup it in between mine as I shake my head.

"I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you, but it just gave me time to think, which is what I needed. We should talk." I see Emily's face fall as the last words hit her, I know that that line is never a good start to a conversation but it's what we need to do.

We walk over to the dorms in silence, and when we get to my room I let Emily walk in first. She walks over to my bed and traces the frame of it with her finger and I see her eyes focused on the sheets, as she runs her hand along the sheets. I notice that the bed is still the same as it was when we were intimate. I think we both lose ourselves in the thoughts of that night because we are both staring at the bed in silence. It's as if, if we speak the moment will be ruin and we will have to come back to deal with reality.

"I know Maya lied, and I'm sorry I believed her; but you have to understand that I don't know what I'm doing and that i wa totally blindsided byt this whole thing." I step closer so that I'm next to her, and I grab her hand to intertwine our fingers. "I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it, so just give me time to figure it out." I see tears run down her cheek as I turn to her. I slowly move my fingers to her smooth skin to wipe the tears from her face, and I cup my hands to her cheeks. "Em I'm not saying what you think I am. I want to be with you Em, i'm not breaking up with you. Hell I couldn't even handle a day without any communication with you." I smile and I see her eyes move up to make contact with mine. The corner of her lips turn inward revealing her infamous dimples, which make me kiss each one softly.

"I understand. If I were you, I wouldn't know what to do either. But when you said we needed to talk I assumed the worse. I'm actually surprise that you still want to be with me after that. Maya lied but it was still me on that tape, even though I hate myself for it, it was me. And I should have told you about it instead of waiting until she showed up at the party. I get why you weren't talking to me and want to take things slow until you figure out how to deal with this. So take your time because I'm not going anywhere even if you try and push me away again." I know I should be yelling or something ,but what good is that going to do? I know it'll just make her cry more and I think we've both cried enough for awhile plus i don't think i could ever yelling at Emily. Not with her stunning eyes burning into me as I taking my rage out on her. So what would yelling or being angry solve? In order for me to move past this whole Maya thing, I feel like I have to tell her about my "Maya", aka Ethan. But we just came back together and I'm happy to be with her right now. So I just want to have a small moment of happiness before Emily will be the one trying to process my past.

I can tell that we aren't in the place that we were before all this started, but I know that we will get back to it soon; hopefully. I guess that's what life does; it throws you curveballs to see if you can handle any situation. But for me and for this situation, I don't think I hit it out of the park, not just yet.

* * *

Song featured in this Chapter:

_Into your Arms- The Maine_


	14. Chapter 14: Just Give me A Reason

_A/N: I Know it's been almost two months since i last updated and I am terribly sorry it's been so long. I got a bit discouraged from this story and was focusing on my other story Dark Paradise for a while. But I recently became inspired again with this story so you can expect updates more regularly in the future. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I do read all reviews and usually I do respond to them but next time I will i'm just trying to get this up for you guys ASAP. So enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Just Give me A Reason

**Emily's POV**

The past few days I've given Paige some space, even in classes I sat away from her and Patrick and it kills me. I can tell that she doesn't like the fact that we're spending time apart either, but I know that she has things on her mind. It breaks my heart that whenever we run into each other it's nothing but awkward side-stepping and a nervous smile. Which I will admit, it's very adorable but my heart sinks whenever she leaves. I know she said she wasn't breaking up with me, but this sure seems like a breakup.

At least swimming has started so that I could get my mind off of everything that's happening. For the last couple of days, I've been spending my free time in the pool or near it. Since Paige needs her space, I'm giving it to her but it seems like my friends are preoccupied too. Hanna has been seeing Caleb, while Spencer and Patrick have been almost inseparable since they made their relationship public.

I'm sitting on the bleachers right now; practice has been over for hours, and I'm still here because I have nowhere else to go. I've been working on homework for the last two hours. I take a break to lean back on my propped elbows, and rest my head on the bleacher behind me. This couldn't be healthy, spending so much time by yourself that you start to think, what's the point? I've never been one to think about things like that, but what is the point of life when you're alone? I have my health, school and family, but the people that were there to carry me through the hard times are not here anymore. I could just be overdramatic, my friends have their own lives, I needed to accept that. Patrick who I thought was my friend too, hasn't spoken to me since the day he carried me to my room after the melt down. I thought because he was Paige's brother that we wouldn't talk as much as we did before, but that wasn't the case. He ignores me and the grimace look he gives me when our eyes meet, makes me think that it's much more than siding with his sister.

I eventually lay down on the bleachers with Paige's iPod attached to my head and ear buds intact. I know it's pathetic but since Paige isn't talking to me, I've been listening to the playlist that she has for me. Listening to it makes me feels like she is sitting next to me listening to the music with me. I close my eyes and try like hell to bring back the feeling of Paige being near me. I inhale the chlorine scented air into my lungs but also the unfamiliar scent of musk. I open one eye to see Patrick sitting next to me with his arms crossed, as her stares out at the pool. He's silent as I pull my ear buds out and realize that his face is hard.

"I don't like you very much Emily." He says very coldly still staring at the small ripples on the pool from the vibrations of the heater.

"Yeah I know Patrick… How is she?" I sit up and pull my hood over my head to try and hide any evidence of my many sleepless nights.

"You don't have the right to ask how she is, Emily. You are the one that did this to her, you are the one that promised me that you wouldn't hurt her. She's my little sister Emily, and you hurt her. I defended you that day, and I feel stupid for it, because I didn't know the whole story until the next day." He stands up angrily, and I don't even have to look up to realize that he's rubbing his temples out of frustration. I clench my fists in my sweater, away from Patrick's eyesight until they are numb. I know I'm the one that did this to Paige, the reason that she won't even look in my direction. I know that I did this to her, and I hate myself for it.

"Patrick, I know. Believe me, you can't say anything that's worse than what I've been saying to myself the last few days. I get that you're mad at me, really I do, but I just want to know how she is. She won't look or talk to me, and I have to sit on the other side of the room when me have classes together. Do you know how hard it is to do that when we have the same major AND minor? "

"She has already been through a lot in the relationship department and I just want to see her happy. I told her to break up with you Emily." My eyes slowing move up to see that Patrick is sitting down again and his hand is pinching his temples. I pull my hood down while I cock my head towards him but he refuses to look at me. Finally his hand drops but by then I am crying. I thought that Patrick would try and help Paige and I get back to the place that we were. I mean he carried me when I was crying because Paige was missing. I understand him being mad, but to tell her to break up with me without even hearing me out, was plain mean. "But she loves you Emily. She acts as if nothing is wrong but she cries a lot… Cara's been helping her because she doesn't want to listen to anyone." I cringe when I hear Cara's name, ever since Paige came back I have noticed them hanging out more. I've even been avoiding the cafe this past week, just because I didn't want to face her after Hanna called her a home wrecker. "So I'm asking you to go to her, because I'd rather see her happy with you than unhappy without you."

"She doesn't want to talk to me; I thought that she had already broken up with me because it sure feels like it." I look at my phone and see that it is almost 9 o'clock. I've spent my whole day here after classes. I realize that this how it's been for the last week, and after hearing Patrick right now, it's going to be like this for awhile. I start to pack up my things and grab my duffle with my swim gear and make my way to the doors of the pool.

"She loves you Emily. Both of you need to stop being so stubborn, because if you two keep this up then you two will be miserable." I hear his foot slam on the water of the bleachers and with each step down I jump just a bit."She's at the gym right now." He yells from across the open empty room before I hear the side door slam. I grip my duffle strap tight until I can see the white of my knuckles from the bones wanting to rip out.

I turn on my heels to walk across the pool to head into the athletics buildings towards the school gym. My heart races with every step closer I get to the gym doors, and my brain is still trying to catch up with me, trying to figure out what to say. I let the doors fly open and the distinctive scent of sweat, musk, and the faint scent of…citrus. Nic walks up to me and I see his uniform realizing that he works at the gym. He tells me that they are closing and that Paige was the only reason they were still open.

"I'll try and get her out, thanks for keeping it open for her." I throw my duffle bag to the side as well as my backpack before hugging Nic. I've really grown to like Nic after him being there to comfort me when I was basically broken. He smiles before picking up the towels around the gym equipment. I look over to her normal machine, the treadmill, but she's not there. Turn to see the bicycle and she's not there either, I'm about to try the locker room when I hear the faint sound of music.

I walk towards the back of the gym where they teach the kickboxing and karate class to see Paige hitting a punching bag. I look over her from behind the glass window on the door to see her slender body shuffling her feet and making her way around the navy blue punching bag. I can tell by seeing her grey tank top dripping with sweat, and her shorts are sticking to her legs that she's been here for awhile. I open the door slightly and the room is filled with music. My heart flutters with the memory of us blasting music when we were in her room together. Her neighbors would come and knock, telling us to keep it down because they were studying. But we never did, we would have a dance party to ourselves to celebrate us not having homework or exams to studying for.

I close the door behind me slowly making sure not to startle her with any sudden noises. I walk closer to her when I hear the chorus of the song which makes me stop.

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The last two lines I hear her sing breathlessly as she punches the bag. She stops moving and bends over putting the gloves on her knees. I hate that she's this close and I feel like we are so far apart from each other.

"So you think our love is insanity?" I step forward and see that she jumps from the bent position of recovering her breathing to up right and with her glove/hand over her chest.

"Holy hell, you scared me half to death. I thought I was the only one here." We keep our distance from each other, and it takes all of me not to just pull her into a tight embrace. I don't know what it was, maybe it was just my nerves, but I started giggling. When I look up at her I see her raised eyebrow.

"You are, because they're closed and the only reason they haven't told you to leave is because Nic works here. I didn't know you did boxing" I say in a sarcastic tone with a smile. A smug smirk starts to form on her lips, the smirk that I had grown to love but have learned to miss this past week days. I hear the song play again and search for the source and see that Paige's phone is hooked up to the sound system and figured that she had been listening to this song on repeat. "So is our love insanity?" I step closer but this time she doesn't move, but she looks down ripping the Velcro strap releasing her silk smooth hands from the blue gloves. I see that her hands are wrapped in tape, like experienced boxer wear. She throws the gloves to the floor wear her bag is and she works over to unhook her phone and turn off the sound system. She shoves her phone and the gloves in her bag while pulling out a hoodie and throwing it over her head.

"I don't know…I love you but I feel like I'm not good enough for you. That's why I haven't really been talking to you. I feel like I'm just all bad for you." She sits on the bench that's near the door, and she slumps forward as if she's defeated. I sit next to her and put my arm over her as she bends forward resting her elbows on her knees and covering her face in her hands.

"Why didn't you let me decide that before just ignoring me this week? I love you Paige and I think you are all kinds of good for me." I lean forward and press a kiss on her cheek, and it feels so good to be this close to the person I love. The person that I haven't stopped thinking about since we met. To the person that I thought I was never going to see again, but sure enough fate was on our side and wasn't done with the both of us.

"You think that, but that's just because you don't know what I've done." I furrow my eyebrows at her as I see her chest lower as she lets out a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot this week about what happened with Maya, and how everything just escalated quickly because we didn't talk about it and I don't want that to happen again." She finally tilts her head towards me and her eyes are glossy.

"It won't happened again, you know everything there is Paige. I know that you've told me things, and I know there's more but I'm not going to make you tell me everything. But I promise that I won't keep anything like that from you again." I cup her taped up hand in mine as I lean my head against hers, so that our foreheads are resting on each other. I look into her chocolate brown eyes that are hypnotizing me to kiss her. "Obviously I have a lot to learn since I didn't know that you box." I let out a small chuckle as I knock my shoulder against hers making her wipe her eyes and laugh.

"I played field hockey too when swimming was in off season in high school." She looks at me and I feel like melting right now. I've missed that look, the look of meaning the whole world to someone. I know that we haven't talked all week, but she looks at me with her breathtaking eyes and lovable smile, I know that I am loved. "I took up Boxing as a way to … let out my feelings." She shrugs letting her smile slip just slightly, and I grab her hand as I get up and lead her out of the room. She trips over herself as she tries to keep up with me while grabbing her bag.

"Bye girls" I hear Nic say cheerfully as he's carrying a stack of towels to long shelf in the hallway leading to the locker room. We both turn and wave to Nic as we walk past the Gym doors while grabbing my bag.

"So what feelings did you need to let out while boxing? Or is that question to much?" I sling the bag over my shoulder while asking the question. I know that I said that I would wait for her to initiate the conversation about this, but I couldn't help asking.

"Um just my anger, I had to use something as a punching bag since I couldn't really punch anyone. I kind of got into it though when an ex boyfriend took me to training with him. He was a mixed martial arts fighter." Paige stays close to me while avoiding eye contact and shoving one of her hands into her hoodie pocket. I feel my lips turn at the corners from the little quirk that I've noticed since day one.

"Wow impressive. Now I feel like a downgrade." I joke to lighten the mood, but it doesn't do much because Paige remains silent and now tucks both of her hands in her stops walking abruptly leaving me by myself, I walk back to where she stands and reach for her. "Paige what is it?" She bites her lower lip before looking down and taking her hands out of her pockets.

"Ethan, my ex boyfriend, is the reason I got into fights, I use to get into fights with the field hockey girls. They thought I was spending too much time with Ethan and boxing. They thought I didn't have my head in the game and they gave me a hard time, on and off the field. He got me into fighting so; no you're not a downgrade Em." She grabs my hand and her warm fingers interlock with my cold shaky fingers. I instantly feel her warmth radiating through my body just with her touch. I step just a bit closer to her to see if more of her warmth will transfer to me on this chilly November night. Normally the school lights would illuminate the courtyard, but since it's the day before Thanksgiving, most of the students in the school left classes early to make it to their families in time for that plentiful meal.

"I'm really sorry Paige. He sounds like a jerk for encouraging you fighting, because it doesn't seem like he tried to stop you." I feel Paige tense and I know there's more to the story but I'm not going to push the subject. I know it's hard for Paige to open up, and we are just finding our way back to each other. I remember when she first told me about her family, I know it was really hard for her to tell me but I had left her no other options since Patrick had begin to tell me. But she let me into her life that day, from her telling me about Patrick to our first kiss on our date. I was given the opportunity to know this amazing her and be in her life that day and I intended to stay in her life to continue to find out everything that has made Paige who she is.

"He didn't try, and he actually got mad when I didn't want to quit the team to be his groupie." This time I stop as we are walking and Paige's fingers slip out my grip. I feel my stomach sinking for some reason. Paige stayed where she was, not looking at me and I remember what Paige said before we became intimate last week. That her last relationship didn't end well and I have a feeling that Ethan was the guy she was talking about.

"Is that why you two broke up?" I finally say after listening to Paige's breathing become shallow.

"Let's go to the dorms and I'll tell you." She flips her hood up and fastens her bag against her chest as she starts walking towards the dorms. I quickly collect myself and begin to speed walk behind Paige in an attempt to catch up to her. But I forgot that I was dating a track star, and realized that she didn't want me to catch her as she made her way to the dorms. I finally make my way to her floor and she's nowhere in sight. I knock on her door and she quickly opens the door and pulls me into her room. I look around for Spencer but her beds neat fixed. I wondered where she was because we weren't supposed to leave for Rosewood until the morning. "Spencer, Hanna, Caleb and Patrick went to the movies they won't be back for a few hours." I turn around and she taking off her sweater then lifts the hem of her shirt over her head in one swift movement.

"Woah" I bite my lip as I see her creamy skin in the dimly lit room. Her purple sport bra clings to her body and I can see her skin glistening from the sweat that was accumulating from the countless hours that she had been working out. She raises one eyebrow and then shakes her head with a small smile.

"No Em, I was showing you the reason we broke up." I look at her confused as she walks over to flip the light switch on. As she turns I can see scars on her stomach and on her ribs. I walk up to her and lightly trace my fingers over the paler skin. The damage tissue is like silk compared to the rest of her body. I touch all of the scars, from small cuts to large gashes that have healed over time. She turns around and I see more scars through my watery eyes and the gut wrenching feeling that I can't ignore anymore. "Ethan liked to hit me." My heart stops.

* * *

Song Feature in this Chapter:

Clarity By Zedd ft Foxes

Just Give me a Reason by Pink ft Nate Ruess (Title)


	15. Chapter 15: Face Down

_**A/N:** This will probably be the last update for this story until I finish school. I won't leave the story like this cause honestly that would be a very crappy way to end it. So please be patient with me, I am trying to do my best to update as much as I can with finals coming up._

_**KooshGID**: I know it was pretty intense, and this one is as well. Enjoy!_

_**Paige:** I love your review name btw. And I'm happy you read it!_

_**Angel:** You find out how it started but I'll go into more detail about why it was sudden. I would gladly hand him over to you and the many people who want to kick his ass._

_**bamary**: I know poor Paige..And thank you, I'm glad to be back and hope that i can write many more chapters and Stories in the future. =)_

_**Del:**I know it's painful to hear but it's necessary for them to come together and talk to each other about things before moving along with their relationship. And Paige is really opening up to her and with this chapter you will see another flashback of Paige's past. They will be fine, Emily isn't the type to run away in this story. Thank you for waiting!_

_**Saii79**: Both of their overprotective sides make them perfect for each other. and you will see more of Patrick's in this chapter. He does know what Ethan did to Paige and he doesn't take it lightly. Ethan and his actions are really terrible, you aren't the only reviewer who wants to kick his ass. Paige really trust Emily and wants to move forward in their relationship and she knows that she has to let Emily in in order for that to happen. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you again for your kind words they really helped. =)_

_**pailypride:** Thank you for finding the story and taking the time to read the chapters and review, it means alot. Thank you i hope that this chapter gets your emotions going just like the rest of the chapters have done._

_**MindFullofStories:** LIL! I Knew you would get a kick out of Spentick but yes on to the next topic...Yes he did, and if you want his coordinates you have to get in line and prepare for a death match 'cause you arent the only one Lil, your not the only one*JUmps back at the slight of shot gun and gives coordinates.* Yes this is what you've been waiting for, and finally i give you Paige's flashback. Paily is so back in action, you just wait._

_**Guest(s)**: I don't know which Guests have reviewed more then once but i would like to thank all of you guests who have reviewed and I hope that you guys are enjoying the story and are ready for Paige's Past._

_So If you remember back to Chapter 6: A history lesson, it was entirely written as if it was in present tense but it is actually a flashback. Chapter 16 will have the aftermath of the flashback like chapter 7 did. So i know their isn't Emily and paige in this chapter but hopefully you enjoy learning more about Paige. _

_Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I ready appreciate it and you guys, the reader, are the ones that keep me writing and the story going so thank you. I enjoy reviews, i read all of them and try to incorporate your ideas into the story if applicable,so review away and Enjoy. =)_

_OH yeah I'm sorry for my grammar errors i know they are there but I was just so tired but i wanted to get this up for you guys, so please excuse me for that._

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Face Down_**

**Emily's POV**

"Ethan liked to hit me." Paige's shaky voice finally says and my heart stops.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

"Babe have you seen my hockey gear? I can't find it and I was supposed to be at practice like 5 minutes ago" I tear up Ethan's room looking for my bag as well as my shirt and hair tie. I just had a full load of extracurricular activities today. I went from track conditioning to the gym with Ethan then back to Ethan's before heading over to the hockey field for a late practice. "Babe?"

"Can you just not go? I don't understand why you practice so late. Or even why you girls practice because it's not like girls' field hockey is a real sport." He walks in from the kitchen wearing just his black boxers and a smug look on his face.

I roll my eyes at his opinion and finally find my shirt and hastily toss it over my head before beginning my search for my hockey gear again. I didn't feel like getting into an argument right now, not before practice. I look through his whole apartment and can't seem to find my gear and by then I'm just frustrated as he just sits on the couch flipping through the channels. I stand there staring at his very muscular body with his semi-short dirty blonde hair sticking out in all sorts of directions resulting from our short-lived activities in his bedroom.

He cocks his head to the right to look at me; I guess I had stared at him longer than I anticipated. I stand in the archway leading to the hallway where bedrooms were, and to the living room. He has a roommate but he's never at the apartment and even if he was we wouldn't know because he kept to himself. He gets up and walks over to me, kissing my neck. I just stand there not reacting to his harsh lips on my skin. He is only a few inches taller than me so my head rests on his collarbone. I guess he senses my frustration and unwillingness to comply with his affection.

"Please just stay, what does it matter if you miss one practice? You go to every practice, even the weekend ones." He whispers into my ear.

"I'm a senior and one of the captains I can just skip practices Ethan. I know school sports aren't your thing, but I'm still in high school." I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans into me with his muscular arms constricting at my midsection. For some reason I always find that the feeling of his body on mine makes me feel safe. I tighten my grip on his neck and he brings his sad eyes up to me, pleading. "I can't miss practice. Besides I'll be back after, I basically live here." I give him a quick kiss and loosen my grip on his neck to get back to my search but when I try to break his hold on me, his bicep muscles tighten. I look up at him and his brown eyes are dark and his jaw is clenched. "Ethan let go of me. I have to find my bag."

I move again and this time I get a couple of step in before he pulls me back and slams my back against the archway causing a shot of pain to move up my spine to the back of my head. His hands grip around my biceps pressing my back against the corner of the archway causing the pain to become unbearable. He tries to kiss me and I turn my head so that I didn't give him what he wanted. But I wasn't expecting what came next, the loss of feeling to the left side of my face. I bring my hands up to touch my face but my face is numb to the sensation that's supposed to be there. I slide down the archway holding on to my face as I feel the hot tears run down the right side of my face. He bends down to help me and I see his mouth move but I don't hear a word he's saying. His hands find my side and as he begins to lift me, I stay quiet and very still. I guess still shocked from what happened, we had gotten into a few verbal fights but nothing ever was physical until now. He carries me onto the couch while my brain is still processing what just happened.

"Paige, are you okay?" I finally hear him and I just shake off all the thoughts that are running through my head. He keeps asking if I'm okay and I don't know what to say. I look at him as he rambles nonsense that I don't quite understand. I suddenly feel the pain in my back return and as he talks I raise my hand and slap him across the face. I feel my biceps ache at the sudden movement, from the grip he had on me earlier. He turns to me and before I could react, I feel the back of his hand make contact with my jaw and lips before I hit the cushion of the couches. Tears escape again and I wish that I didn't slap him but I can't take it back now. I hold my jaw this time and I wonder if another blow is going to come. I flinch as he gets up but he walks past me and I hear him get close to the front door. "Your gears in my car. Let's go."

I hear him slam the door before I even think about getting up from the couch. I even double check, looking over the couch before sobbing. I rarely cry but I couldn't take how bad the pain was. I run to the bathroom to get a cold cloth to put over my face so that the stinging could stop. My cheeks went from being numb to stinging with every facial muscle that moved. There was also a ringing in my ear from the force of the slap, I'm guessing. I wet my face and look up in the mirror to see a black eye, a bruised jaw and a busted lip. I lift up my shirt sleeves to see bruises the shape of hand imprints form on each one of my biceps. I look at myself hard in the mirror and take in every detail of the state that I am in. The tear streaked cheeks, the puffing eyes, and the blank expression that is left on my face after minutes of uncontrollable sobbing. I wet a cloth with cold water before making my way to the front door. I close the door behind me and walk to Ethan's blue BMW.

I slam the door behind me and I feel him glaring at me and the whites of his knuckles turn can be seen as he grips the car clutch. I turn to the backseat to see that in fact my hockey gear is in the back, neatly placed on the black leather seats. I fasten my seatbelt and I move as far away from him as the car allows me. The right side of my body is pressed up against the passenger door as I hold the towel up to my irritated face. The car ride to my school was silent the only hint of noise was the music playing in the background at a low volume. He parks in the well lit parking lot and I reach over to grab my things when his hand catches my arm and grips it lightly.

"Don't tell anyone what happen today. I won't do that again, I guess the stress of this next match is just getting to me and I took it out on you." I look at him and his eyes are now a light brown with a soft and sincere look to them. The creases that are embedded in his forehead just further the notion of his sincerity. With his other hand he lightly grazes the cut on my lip and brings his palm to my cheek and lightly sways his thump over my burning cheek. "I'm really sorry." I turn slightly towards the door after giving him a soft smile but his hand is still gripping my arm. "Don't tell." I nod lightly before letting myself out of the car and walking across the field where the bleachers are so I can gear up and start practice.

"Woah McCullers, what happened?" A teammate pointed out before I reach the bleachers. She was the other team captain and was a good friend of mine before she and the team started to voice their concerns with Ethan and my loyalty to the team. I ignore her question and walk past her sitting on the bench dropping my bag. I see her hover over me but looking at the parking lot where Ethan's blue BMW was still parked but then slowly pulled out of the parking. "Did he hit you Paige?" I noticed that Michelle waited until the rest of the girls were already on the field and starting to warm up.

"Well hello to you too Daley. And no he didn't, I was at his gym today, boxing this one girl and she kicked my ass." I tie a knot on my cleats and look up with a smirk. I don't know where that lie came from, my intention wasn't to lie for him but it came out of my mouth before my brain had time to catch up. Besides he has treated me very well and I love him, so what was one slip up? I shouldn't have slapped him at the apartment and should have just missed practice, he was right these practices are really late, so I could forgive him for hitting me.

"Seriously Paige, he's bad news. I know you guys have been dating a few months now but you don't know him like you think." She sits down next to me at a too close proximity that makes me very uncomfortable. I can tell that she's examining my wounds, so I get up and start towards the field, today's practice was just going to be a test run of all the plays before the big game the next day. I start to warm up and I'm caught off guard with Michelle grabs my shoulder and I turn and shove her backwards. I don't know what came over me just now, but Michelle comes at me with another shove making me fall back at a disadvantage. I pull at her shirt and her hair trying to push her off me until I see the assistant coach come into my blurred vision.

"McCullers, Daley. Bench now." The coach stands in-between us and I can feel the glares from the rest of the girls on the team. We sit down as we hear the coach talk about how lucky we are that the Head coach wasn't here because we would have been suspended and that he was going to let us go with a warning.

The rest of practice was excruciating because of the pain in my back and with all the hits I was getting from the blockers not doing their jobs. I'm pretty sure that it's on purpose and that Michelle had said something to them when I was waiting for coach to bring me an ice bag. Usually I wouldn't get sacked so many times in one practice or as hard as I did, but I didn't give up without a fight. My whole body is sore by the end of practice from elbows that I threw to my legs from all the running.

I don't even go back to the locker rooms to shower and change for fear of getting out of control again. I head straight for my car and slam the door before letting myself break down. I cup my hands to my eyes ready for the waterworks but nothing comes out. Thank god, he picked me up after track conditioning otherwise I would have had to call him to get me from practice. I feel like calling Patrick but I know that he won't answer; we kind of got into a fight a few days ago. Consequently we fought about Ethan and how he didn't like him, that's why I've been basically living with Ethan. Well I guess it's time to face the music and head to Ethan's or my aunt's. I turn on the car and back out of the parking spot, heading out to the only I know where I can go.

It's been a few months and all that's happened is me getting into fights and Ethan hitting me more. I know that I don't deserve this but where else do I have to go? Patrick isn't talking to me and refuses to even look at me when we pass by each other through the halls. My aunt calls me now and then but there's no way in hell that I would tell her about Ethan, same goes with my mom. I have dinner with my mom once a week but she doesn't know what's going on, she just thinks I'm acting out. And I've gotten pretty good with makeup, enough to hide the visible bruises. What else can she think when I call her and dad from the police station when I get arrested from assault? My dad has gotten me out every single time but I think that is going to end soon. He isn't happy when we leave the police station but somehow every time that I call him he comes to bail me out.

He's a very good sweet talker, he's talked so many parents out of pressing charges against me but I wish that he wouldn't. Every time we come in here the argument is that the girls and boys I get in fights with are 18 and since I'm underage, we could press charges against them and it would be more serious. If that's true, I have no idea but it worked every single time except today.

I choose to fight against Michelle Daley, who is the same age as me and her parents were lawyers just like my father. So that scare tactic wasn't going to work. Michelle and I sit across from each other as our parents argue back and forth in an interrogation room. If I had a choice I wouldn't call my parents or anyone, I would just let them put me in a holding cell. But the officer dials their number and hands me the phone, because I am still under the age of 18, but only by a few months. So the peace that I needed in that holding cell never comes to me. The security that I wanted of just being alone, to not hold my breath with every move I make.

I guess they had settled something because I see my dad shake their hands before Michelle's parents escort her out. So I have to go through an anger management program otherwise they will charge me for assault. Great. I sign the paper that says I agree to it and hand it to my dad before leaving the police station.

"Paige, Where the hell are you?!" I answer the phone as I walk out of my dad's car and into the school parking lot. I thank my dad again before I shut the door and leave. He nods and I can tell that he wants to say something but he knows that even if he asked I wouldn't tell him about my personal life.

"Practice was running late, but I'll be there in a few minutes." I don't understand where this me is coming from. I am scared; I'm honestly scared of when the next hit will come. And what's worse is that I truly don't know when it will come because Ethan is everywhere. When I have lunch with Anna he's there lurking in the parking lot. Or when I'm at practice I always see his car there even though I drove to school. Wait he's always at practice!

"You're lying to me." I hear the click of the other line and my heart starts racing. I quickly get in my car and starting the engine and begin driving.

Finally I make it to the only place that I have ever known to be a safe place for me. The beach. I park my car close to my parent's house but far enough back so that they don't know that I am there. I start to run, run along the shore as the sunsets and tears fill my eyes as I keep running. But I don't stop, I just keep running along the shore picking up speed as I pass the crowds of people. An hour into running full speed up and down the beach and I end up in front of my parent's house. As I stare at the beach side house I fall to the sand. My legs feel numb as I just stare at my old house, I was safe there. Even with the whole infidelity thing, this place was safe and it wasn't until I left that I became this way. I reach in my pockets for my phone and quickly dial Patrick's number and to my surprise he actually answers the phone but not in a very inviting way.

"What do you want? Must be desperate since your calling me?" My shoulders sink and I feel that maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should have just gone back to Ethan's place instead of running, because who knows maybe it'll be worse now. I think about the last fight and I lift my shirt and look at the cuts all over my stomach. I crumble at that moment, and I can tell Patrick's attitude has totally changed. "P, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I feel comfort in him finally calling me 'P' again, I know that it was just a stupid letter but that's what we called each other. And I honestly preferred it over 'Paigey'.

"Pat, I'm in trouble…I'm at Mom's by the beach can you come meet me?" I finally let out after trying to catch my breath from all the crying I was doing. He agrees and I sit in the sand crying, looking like an insane person to the few people walking by here after sunset. I bring my knees up and lean my forehead against them as I let the tears trail down my bare legs.

"Paige!" I whip my head around in fear of it being Ethan but I can stop holding my breath when I see my brother running towards me. He slides across the sand and I know that had to hurt but he still brings me into a tight hug. I was right about this place it was the safest place to be especially now with Patrick here. I break down and tell him about Ethan and the hitting and how I took out my anger that I had for him on everyone who looked at me wrong. I cry into his chest while clenching onto his shirt as I break down after I get over one hump. He comforts me like how an older brother is suppose to, and it's hard to believe that we hardly spoken to each other in the last three months. He smooths my hair down while hugging me and trying to talk to me by asking questions, but I can tell that he's in shock. I don't have to look at his face I can hear it in his voice, a mixture of anger, shock and a bit of fear.

"What do I do Pat?" I finally stop sobbing and now a few tears just sneak past me as I look up at Patrick whose eyes and nose are red. He quickly wipes any moisture from his face with his shirt and gives me a squeeze resting his chin on my head.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it. We are going to go and get your things and you're coming back to Aunt Sarah's okay?" I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I feel a wave of relief come to me but also a fear of the unexpected. I nod my head in reply to Patrick's question and we sit still for a bit just listening to the current hit the nearby rocks. "Are you ready to go?" I tense up at his question and I really wish, we could stay here longer. "I swear Paige. Today is the last day he will hurt you okay? Trust me." I look up at Patrick and I give him a weak nod as he helps me up and we make our way to his car. It's about a 20 minute drive to Ethan's apartment and it's very silent. Patrick keeps one hand on the wheel and the other is over mine holding on to it as if it was going to leave at any moment. The silence is killing me so I decide to focus on the low playing music and realize the song.

_"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a _life"

I really did lose a friend in the process of this, Ethan was good when we first started going out. He was like my best friend and boyfriend but somehow in all this mess I ended up losing both. We round the counter to his apartment complex and I see the white of Patrick's knuckles as he grips the wheel tighter.

"I'll go in and get my stuff and get out. You don't have to come in Pat. I'll be quick, please just stay here." I can tell that he's trying so hard to restrain himself and I really don't want him to regret anything. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car and making my way up to the stairs leading up to his apartment.

I unlock the door and its quiet, the living room and kitchen are empty. I walk in slowly and grab a few of my things from the living room before making my way down the hall. I look in his room and he's face down on the bed and I can smell alcohol. Okay good he's passed out it'll give me more time to get my things; I close the door and walk to the bathroom getting my brushes and some clothes from the hamper. I look around the apartment for more of my things and I think I finally collected everything. I pack up everything into my bag but just when I finish zipping the bag I hear a creak sound come from behind me. I freeze and I don't turn around I try to stay as calm as possible.

"I was waiting up for you but decided to have some fun before you graced me with your presence." I turn around slowly but that was the wrong thing to do because he's already pinning me to a wall and holding on to my throat. I can't breathe and I try to punch him or kick him to try to get him away from me but it's no use he's stronger than me, even drunk. "This could have been avoided if you would have quit those damn teams Paige, I didn't want this. I love you Paige, and I just want all of you." His free hand creeps its way under my shirt and can feel him touch my cuts and it makes me cringe, mostly at the fact that I stooped as low as hurting myself. Only a quarter of my cuts are from Ethan, one time he got angry with me after a shower that he punched all the mirrors in the bathroom and then came back to me. He slapped me that day and I fell back on the glass, cutting my bare body from him being on top of me and me trying to wiggle away from under him in any way I could. But I had myself to blame for the rest of the cuts. I focus on my cuts because that's the only constant right now. His hand is constricting my airway making me zone in and out when finally I drop to the floor making my knees hit the floor first.

I grab my neck as I gasp for air and my vision is coming back. I see Patrick holding him down to the floor as he repeatedly punches him across his face. I've never seen Patrick like this, and it seriously scares me to know that he has an extremely violent side. A part of me wants to stay back and let him continue to hit Ethan but the better part of me goes up to Patrick and waits for his fist to come back up. In midair I catch his fist with one hand and with the other I rest on his shoulder. I look down at Ethan whose nose is broken and bleeding as well as his mouth. He lies on the floor looking up at me and Patrick when he begins to cough and blood comes out. Patrick gets off of Ethan and just stares down at Ethan with blood spatter on his face. I kneel down next to Ethan and see him struggling to get up and I can feel Patrick pacing back and forth panicking about what he did. I look at Ethan and I can see the fear in his eyes, the same fear that I know I expressed when I would beg for him to stop. If I was the bigger person, I wouldn't do what I'm about to do but I guess I'm not as good as I think.

Patrick has to pull me off of Ethan so that I stop punching him. I'm crying into Patrick's shoulder as he pulls me off and I try to keep punching Ethan. I want to keep hitting him, for every blow I took from him and every cut that I made because of him. I cry and scream for Patrick to let me go so I can continue but he holds me back. Tears come down my face and I can see tears on his face too.

"I know, it's hard to not finish P, but we have to just walk away." He grabs my face with both of his hands lifting my face up so that I'm looking him in his eyes. "I know he hurt you, believe me it's taking everything in me to not kill him Paige, but we can't. So let's go." I stare at him and look back at Ethan who is rolled over now and trying to get up. I look back at Patrick and nod he lets me go and I grab my duffle bag and head for the door. But I don't feel Patrick behind me so I turn around and see that he is kneeling next to Ethan. "If you ever come near my sister again I swear I will finish what I started and if you even think about going to the cops about this just remember who our father is. Do I make myself clear?" Ethan nods his head as he holds his chest and before looking at me. Patrick stands up and kicks Ethan's leg before stepping over him and walking to the door, standing in Ethan's view of me before turning around. "Maybe this will make you think before you lay a finger on a lady again." Patrick gently pushes me out the door and we calmly walk down the stairs and into his car. He puts my bag in the trunk as I sit inside of his car and take a deep breath replaying everything that just happened. Patrick finally comes into the car and we sit in silent before he starts the engine.

"Thank you Patrick, for everything." He looks over at me with tears streaked cheeks and we stare at each other in silence before he nods. I stare out the window at the night sky as the street lights and car lights blur and I get lost in their beauty. I open the window and let the cool night air hit my face and freely whipping my hair around, I'm finally free.

* * *

_**Songs that are featured and also inspired this chapter.**_

_**Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus(Title)**_

_**How to Save a Life- The Fray**_

_**Didn't Mean It- Jamine Villegas**_


	16. Chapter 16: Let it out

A/N: Just want to thank everyone who is reading and liking the story. Hopefully I get update once a week for you guys but i think that this story will come to an end in about 4 chapters or so. But that can change depending on how I feel and how the story ends up but for now that's what I am thinking.

1st Guest: No patrick is not based off of Troian Bellisario's real life boyfriend. When I was coming up with the name for the character it had slipped my mind about her boyfriends name. So when I made them into a couple I realized that but it was too late.

Paige: I believe you when you say your name is Paige. I still think it's cool, you don't meet many Paige's. I know it was sad but there's more happy stuff in this chapter. Some sad stuff though.

MindFullofStories: Yes I know it was very emotional, it was hard for me to write and read through it at times. As of now there is no Ethan appearance in future chapters. But you'll see more of Paige's struggle in this chapter and how both Paige and Emily deal with Paige's past.

2nd Guest:I feel bad for writing the horrible relationship, but yes Emily will be there to make everything better!

PamyNovaes: Well thank you!

saii79: Yes you can burrow it, let me just look for it and look for Ethan and hand them over to you. I hate the topic of domestic violence, but i know how it is, so I'm sorry but i'm glad it hit you emotionally. Don't hate me.

pailypride: Yes, it didn't take over her life but you'll see that it's still had a affect on her throughout the years.

Del: Well the chapter was meant to capture that raw and real emotions so I'm glad that across that way to you and to others. I know that Ethan is an ass and he got what he deserved in the chapter but maybe Patrick and Paige shouldn't have stopped. Yes their relationship just grew stronger from that moment on, that's why it was so important that Patrick was okay with Emily.

NINAvanS: Take as long as you need. Thank you for loving my writing style, and i tried to not make you wait that long so I hope that two weeks wasn't that long.

Thank you for the favorites, Follows, and reviews for this story. So let me know what you think of the aftermath of Paige telling Emily about her past. Oh and take a look at the new cover image for my stories because the artists are amazing and spoil me with things.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let it out**

**Emily's POV**

"So that's my past… That's how I got these cuts. You're actually the only person I've told besides Anna. Patrick thinks that all the cuts are from him, I never had it in me to tell him otherwise." She sits down on the floor against her bed with tears slowly coming down her face. She brings her knees up hugging them resting her head on them and letting out silent cries. And I stand towering over her in shock from everything I just heard. I quickly push back that this isn't about me but that this is about Paige. About the fact that she just trusted me enough to tell me something this intimate. I sit next to her and drape my arm over her back and pull her closer to me. My fingers interlock with each other as I hug her and press light kisses on her forehead.

"Its okay babe just let it out." I feel her knees fall and she turns burying her face into my neck. I feel the vibration of her sobs through my neck and it breaks my heart hearing her muffled cries and even more when a few heartbreaking sounds leave her mouth. I didn't picture this when I imagined us being finally reunited but I will take being able to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Emily...I avoided you this week because I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell you this. I knew after you told me about Maya I had to tell you about Ethan, but I didn't know how." She says through her sobs and I shush her and keep kissing her forehead.

"Paige don't apologize, don't worry about it, you told me and that's all that matters right now. Thank you." She looks up at me and I see the quiver of her lower lip which makes my heart break all over again. "For telling me about it. For trusting me with your past."

I can see her chocolate brown eyes just staring up at me and I wonder how anyone could ever hurt Paige. How anyone could possibly look at her and get angry enough to hit her. I rub my fingers over her shoulder finding one of her many cuts. She stiffens as I take my eyes off of her and look over her body noticing every cut and imagining how she felt during each of them. What made her feel like she had to hurt herself more than what he was already doing to her. The Paige I know is strong and confident but I guess having absolutely no support system back then, broke her. Then I think of Ethan and what an asshole he is. The more I imagine the abuse that Paige took from him, the angrier I become. I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face as I can replay everything that Paige told me, it was like watching a movie I could see it all happening right before my eyes.

"Emily..." I squeeze my eyes shut harder to stop the crying, I'm supposed to be strong for Paige right now but I couldn't help it. The thought of Ethan, made me sick, it made me sad that I couldn't be there for her; it fueled a hatred for him inside of me. But instead of being pissed I'm crying right here in front of my girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I hate him so much... How could someone do that? To you, of all people." I'm angry I really am, I stand up and I start to feel my breathing get heavy. And Paige rushes over to me. No she's not supposed to comfort me; I had no right to make this about me.

She crushes into me hugging me and her body against mine feels so natural. My body longed for her touch this past week and now I can feel myself breathing right as I grab a hold of her back and hold on to her as if she would disappear any minute. She looks up at me and again I'm swimming in her silky chocolate colored eyes and just like that, they close and are connecting to my lips. Her lips are the same velvety soft lips that morph perfectly to mine. She presses her lips hard against mine as though she is craving this kiss just as much as I am. I let myself get lost in the kiss and even allow myself to moan just a bit. My hands wrap around her bare upper back and run it up along the back of her neck pulling her closer into me. The rise and fall of her chest against mine is another thing I've been craving and I think that she wants our bodies as close as they can be too. My tongue brushes against my lower lip but immediately stops when I can feel it tremble between my lips. My eyes open to see her forcing herself to hold in the tears while kissing me. I pull our faces apart and see the once strong girl that I love, breaking before my eyes.

I move her over to the bed and I lean against the wall bringing Paige under my arm and hugging her close as she cries. I have to be strong for her right now. She finally stops and her breathing evens out so I decide to try and lay her down on the bed pulling the blanket over her.

"Emily I love you." I remember back to what Patrick had said at the pool about Paige breaking up with me and how that felt. So when her words filled my ears making it known that she still felt the same way about me made my heart jump.

"I love you too Paige. I will never hurt you like that I promise. I won't ever leave your side again, no matter how much you push me away. I'll protect you." She nuzzles her head under my neck leaving her face against my chest and her hot breath right above my shirt neckline I press her closer to me and feel a bit of moisture soaking into my shirt but I don't care. I could stay like this comforting Paige forever if it meant being her rock and being able to hold her as close as possible. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it and if you want me to stop I will okay?" I just feel her head move against my neck and she breathe in before I start talking. "Why did you cut yourself, on top of him hitting you why did you hurt yourself more?" Her hand is resting on my chest right where my heart is and she traces with her fingers over the fabric of my shirt. Her fingers stop moving and she is silent for a while, so I assume that she's asleep until I finally hear her whisper.

"The pain that I felt while cutting was all me, he had nothing to do with it and I liked that I felt in control of it. I never knew when he was going to hit me next and I always was anxious when he was going strike. So I use to cut because I thought that if I cut enough on my own that when he finally did hit me, I would already be numb..." Her tears are soaking into my shirt again while she confides in me for the second time in a one hour period. I keep my arm up high on her back so my fingers don't find another scar, because I don't know if she can handle me touching them so much.

"Paige…I wish I would have been there for you, you didn't deserve that." I begin to kiss her forehead while closing my eyes feeling her warm skin beneath my lips. It seems like it was like the first time that we touch, when the touch of her skin seems like fire against mine.

"But if you would have been there I wouldn't have been with him in the first place. It's funny actually the day that I met Ethan I almost got hit by a car walking over to the school. Sometimes I wonder what if I would have wiped out that day. I never would have met him and all of this wouldn't have happened." I hear the sadness in her voice and I wish that she wasn't sad but I get it. Hearing that she wanted to get hit by that car just to avoid Ethan was hard. I know that she wishes that she never met him and then the abuse would have never happen. But knowing that she would have rather been seriously hurt or even dead then go through everything she had to with him. What if I would have never met Paige? What if I never would have got the chance to get to know this girl that I couldn't see myself without? I shake my head of the thoughts, she's here now and I can't break down when she needs me. "You know you can breathe Em."

"What?" I look down to Paige's face resting on my chest feeling her relax as her arms are wrapped around my midsection. I guess I hadn't been unaware of my lack of breathing because when she smiles into my chest I exhale. Oh that's why she was talking about. I let out a small laugh and so does she. God this was so bittersweet.

"Em?" My eyes are close and they slowly open. "You can still love me right? Like this isn't too much?" I look down suddenly at her question in time to see a tear escape her eye. I let go of her back and her face falls. She starts to pull away from me when I move my hands from her back to her face and cup her cheeks.

"Paige I love you and I'm not going anywhere. If anything I want to kill him, because I can see how even three years later it still affects you."

"It only affects me because I've never really talked about it. I tried to talk to Patrick but I can see how physically angry he gets when I mention Ethan's name. And with Anna she just got really sad and didn't know what to say when I did try to talk to her. So we never really talked about it. I've always just took it out on sports or boxing but this is my first time actually talking about why I cut or how I felt about it." She sits up and I do the same. We sit up against the wall and stay in silence as I figure out what to do next. In the process of me thinking, I spot a shirt on the floor nearby. I reach across the bed and lay on my stomach to get the shirt and I return to my place next to Paige. She just looks at me confused, but as I lift the shirt into her line of vision, a smile begins to creep up.

"As much as I love seeing you with your clothes off, I think right now would be better if you had a shirt on and we just talk about it. I don't have to go to rosewood tomorrow either. I can stay here and be with you, because honestly that's all I've wanted for the past week." She grabs her shirt from my hand and slowly throws it over her head. I see the healed skin throughout her body again with the light reflecting from the damaged skin. I think about how when we were intimate, I ran my fingers all along her body, so how did I miss all the cuts? Then again I wasn't really looking for these cuts at the time; it was a heat of the moment thing.

"No you need to see your mom, you haven't seen her since the summer and she already flew out. So no, you ARE going to rosewood in the morning." She leans away from me to look me in the eyes.

"Fine." I cross my arms and pout though I know she didn't win this battle. She smiles slowly but I can still see that her eyes show some sadness. "But on one condition and it has to happen otherwise I'm not going."

"Deal. Whatever it is I'll do it. You name it because you are going." She grabs my hand and stares are me with her creamy brown eyes that make me lose all thought. I was totally lost in my own world when I finally begin to breathe again when her lips touch mine. It wasn't hard but just a light brush of our lips that brought life into my lungs. I smile knowing that what comes next as I pull away from her and open my eyes to see her leaning her head on my shoulder with a grin.

"Come with me. You and Patrick can come with us. Because honestly I'm not leaving you, you must be crazy if you think I'm leaving you."

"Emily... I can't its short notice and plus you should be with your family. I can handle this until you get back I've dealt with it for three years I think I can wait a few more days." She is so damn stubborn! But there is no way in hell I'm leaving her after what she just told me or after anything really.

"You come with or I stay here those are the choices. So pick one Paige." I'm trying to be stubborn I swear, I just want what is best for her, and being together is what's best right now.

"Okay, I'll go. I didn't want to spend thanksgiving with my dad in a hotel room anyways. Wait what will your mom say?" She looks panicked so I move my hand to soothe her shoulders.

"I'll call her right now and I'll explain. She'll get it Paige, don't worry." I pull out my phone and hesitate when I see the time. It's around 9 o'clock at night and I'm not sure if my mom is sleeping or up and about doing things for tomorrow. I dial her number despite my worrying and she answers with a very alert voice.

"Hey mom can I ask you something?" I stand up from the bed and begin to walk across the room to Spencer's bed.

"Sure sweetheart. What's on your mind?" I inhale before looking at Paige sitting patiently across the room in silence as she plays with her comforter. My mom knows about my relationship with Paige and she loves her already because she isn't Maya. But despite the obvious differences, she knows how I feel about Paige and how she cares about me unconditionally. I know this past week has raised some questions in me about us but I now know that she trusts me and cares about me. She is selfless for wanting me to be with my mom and friends back home even if it meant leaving her here to dwell even more on a dark past. My mom may not know all the details in our relationship but she knows more than enough to like Paige, just by what I tell her.

"Can I bring Paige and Patrick to dinner tomorrow?" I bite my lower lip and wait for my mother's answer but it wasn't long before she spoke.

"Of course Emmy! I would love to meet Paige, and her brother. Oh I will get the guest room set up for them. Well that just means more mouths to fill so I should prepare some more food. Call me when your close to Rosewood tomorrow, I'm even more excited to see you now." Wow my mom was in a very good mood, I smile as she continues to talk about what's for dinner tomorrow and how dad is doing. But when I look at Paige's fearful eyes I realize I hadn't given her much to go off of if my mom had said it was okay for them to come. I nod my head to her and with that her I can see her relax and she's picks up her phone while lying down on her bed. I continue to hear my mom's words as I scan Paige's body. I can look at her and like X-ray vision I can see where all of her white torn skin is.

"Sounds great mom. Listen I still have to pack so I'll call you tomorrow when we are 20 minutes away okay?"

"Alright sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too mom. See you soon" I hang up the phone and sigh in relief. I walk over to Paige as she is texting Patrick and I lean down giving her a kiss on the lips. "My mom is excited to meet you and Patrick."

"I want to meet her too. Hopefully she'll like me. I just texted Patrick, so I'll see what he says but I doubt that he'd want to spend dinner with just dad."

"She'll like you Paige. What's not to like?" I like her on the forehead and just smile at her but I see that she seems preoccupied. "What is it?"

"Thank you for not leaving Em. I'm not use to opening up and when I do I get hurt, but you haven't hurt me. And I love you for that." She rests her hands on mine and butterflies are created making me feel like a little kid. "I guess I should pack huh?" She smiles and I nod giving her one more kiss before she gets off the bed and begins to pack. I lay on her bed watching her move around the room as my eyes get heavy and before I know it I feel her body against my back with her hand draped around my stomach. It's been two weeks since we've laid like this and it makes me happy to know that we are still the same. That we have a past but that it won't stop our future because I fully believe that Paige is my person.

"Awe they are so cute! Do we have to wake them?" The voices ring in my head and I pry my eyes open slowly to reveal the early morning bright light.

"Yeah we have to get on the road in an hour to beat traffic." I slowly close my eyes again and just take in all the sensations I feel around me. Sometime during the night, Paige and I switched positions. Paige's back is now pressed against my chest and I can feel my hand that's hanging around her side as it rises and falls with her breathing. I smile into her hair and smell the citrus infused with sweat and I bury my face into the scent. I grip onto her body tighter and pull her closer to me as her warmth keeps me asleep, to just savor this sweet moment of having my girl back and never letting her go.

* * *

"I love you Emily." I hear the beautiful sound of Paige's whisper which makes me smile and finally open my eyes. I notice that we are in Spencer's car with Hanna, Paige and me in the back seat while Spencer and Patrick are sitting in the driver and passenger seat. My head is leaning into Paige's chest and Hanna is sleeping against the window. I look up and see Paige's beautiful smile before she leans down to kiss me.

"Spider-Man" I let out after she breaks away. She just stares at me and I let out a laugh before wrapping my fingers around her neck and pulling her lips to mine again. This time my tongue brushes against her top lip as the upside kiss continues. "That's a Spider-Man kiss. Haven't you ever seen the movies? Spider-Man kisses Mary Jane like that, it's their kiss." She looks at me with her signature smile and dips her head as she chuckles. Did I say something funny?

"She actually doesn't watch the Marvel movies she's a diehard DC fan." I look at Patrick who is now turned and looks over at Paige with a boyish grin. I see Spencer smile in the rear view mirror at me and we smile at each other. Patrick and Spencer's hands in interlocked on the center console as Spencer drives and I can see how happy all of us are at that moment.

"Actually Pat, I think I just found a reason to watch Marvel." She smiles at me before leaning down and giving me another upside down kiss. She squeezes my hand as she deepens the kiss with her tongue entering my mouth. I gladly let her in and our tongues both move together in sync. I'm happy that this is happening because 24 hours ago I didn't think that there was going to be a future between Paige and me. But as I lightly dig my fingers into her neck to bring her as close to me as possible , I realize that's she's with me and how I'll do anything to keep her with me. I never want this moment to end so I try to soak in every part of it because I know that it's moment like this that will overshadow the bad times. When this whole ordeal happened I lost out on almost two weeks without Paige and the uncertainly killed me but I lived off of previous moments that we shared. Like our first date, our first kiss, my birthday party and our first time because it breeds hope, and when there's hope there is always redemption.


	17. Chapter 17: Where you Belong

**_A/N: _Hey guys. I just wanted to announce that this story is done. I wasn't going to leave it like that. But I'm Kind of stuck and don't feel like dragging this story out. I don't want to just write chapters that don't really have a purpose to the story you know? So if you are disappointed with how I ended this story I am terribly sorry I truly tried to come up with a better way to end this story but I am just at a loss of words.**

_**laurenrulez1**- Continuing right now!  
_

_**EndofWorldPeas-** Paige won't get hurt with Emily around. And you got misty eyed? I feel honored that last chapter had that effect on you._

_**Del:** Exactly it's like their relationship can move forward now, that's why Paige had said that she had to tell Emily about her Maya before they could move on and so that could trust each other. Oh you get alot of Pam in the next chapter, she likes to hog up Paige. But there still will be Paily cuteness._

_**saii79**-Yeah both had rough patches in their lives but now they found each other and they are in love, like they REALLY love each other. Oh you'll get almost the whole chapter with Mama Fields you know she has to drool over Paige too ;).  
_

_**KooshGID-** Thank you!_

_**Paige**-Well thank you so much! Yes Patrick and Paige have a great siblings bond. Yes having them under one roof will be interesting, won't it? _

_**redgirl25**-I'm glad it was everything that you anticipated and perfect. You like to make me blush don't you? Because that's what i did when i heard your review when i first saw it and just now . Emily will be there for Paige more in the future, so you'll see more of that._

_**pailypride**- I know these last two chapter have been so emotional and intense and now i'm just drained from this story and my other one so i had to put some happiness in this chapter before things went bad again. But your right she had to open up to Emily and confide in her in order to trust her and move on._

_**NINAvanS-**AH I don't mean to make you wait so long, I promise! You'll see alot of Pam and Paige in here so hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Where you belong (Final Chapter)**

**Paige's POV**

Well I wasn't expecting this to happen when I finally told Emily about Ethan. I was actually expecting her to just leave, because I didn't think she wanted to deal with my baggage. But here I am, standing outside of Emily's house mentally preparing myself to meet her mom. I guess Emily senses my nervousness and comes up next to me; intertwining our fingers and leans in to kiss me on the cheek. I look at her olive colored skin, and her big brown eyes consume me as the nervousness becomes nonexistent. I smile weakly at her as I look back at the gorgeous two story house. Her house was really nice modern style home; it reminded me of my parent's house in San Diego, all that was missing was the beach behind it.

"Emily? Honey!" A small woman comes running out of the house and heads right towards Emily and I. She embraces Emily tightly and Emily does the same. I can see the growing smile on Emily lips as she sinks into her mom, and closes her eyes as the embrace continues. I smile at the interaction, knowing that Emily is this close to her mother is warming, it reminded me of my own relationship with my mother. I wish I could have spent more time with my mom while she was here in Philly, but she had some business meetings of her own while she was here. She had to head back to San Diego a few days ago. My dad was still in town though, he reached out to Patrick and me but we never really went through with our meet-ups. "Hello Paige, I've heard so much about you!" The woman might have been small, but man did she pack a punch. She caught me off guard, and had knocked the wind out of me when she unexpectedly detached from Emily and tightly embraced me.

"Hi Mrs. Fields, I've heard so much about you too." I manage to let out in one breath before she tightens her grip. Damnit, she was strong.

"MOM! Let go! Look, she's losing oxygen as we speak." Emily gestured to me, and her mom finally let go of me and I sucked in as much oxygen as I could take. I give Emily a thankful smile, but I notice her mom's olive color cheek turn a light crimson color.

"Paige I'm sorry I was just excited to meet you. Emily talks about you nonstop." Emily shoots me an apologetic smile. I look at Emily's mom and give her a gentler hug than she gave me. I see her mom smile before our bodies are press together in the hug. I wrap my hands under her arms and they rest on her back as the embrace continues. Usually with adults I would become tense and wouldn't hug any adult other than my mother for this long, but Emily's mom was different for some reason. She made me relax. Now I feel silly for how I was feeling in the car and right before Em's mom came out.

"It's okay Mrs. Fields." We pull from each other and Emily's smile matched her moms at that moment. Both women were gorgeous, with their tan complexions and very dark brown hair, their eyes are both comforting and stunning. I knew where Emily got her looks from, because the only difference between Em and her mom was the height, and their eye color was slightly different. I see Em's mom look behind me and then look up and down the street, instinctively I look around too. I hear Emily giggle and I realize that I must look crazy and chuckle to myself before resting my hand on her mom's shoulder stopping her from her searching for whatever it was she was looking for. "Mrs. Fields, What are you looking for?" I see the corner of her lips turn up and then she chuckles to herself too.

"Not what, but who. Where is your brother Paige? I thought Patrick would be joining us too?" She sounded a bit disappointed that Patrick wasn't here, and it hurt just a bit. I think Emily sensed that I tensed up a bit and stepped in.

"Mom, Patrick is here. He just went with Spencer to her house to meet her family first, remember I told you that Patrick and Spencer are dating." Emily came up next to me and laced her fingers with mine.

"That's right, you did tell me that. Come with me Paige, You look like you are hungry, I mean look at you I can see your bones. Sweetie you haven't been feeding Paige?! She's too skinny!" She drags me into the cozy house and I don't protest, and even if I were to; the grumble of my stomach was enough for me to allow Em's mom to feed me.

I was starving, the only thing I had this morning was coffee from a gas station. I hadn't eaten since the afternoon before. She sat me down at the counter and pulled out the stool for me as she grabbed a plate, and began to stack food on the nicely design plate. My eyes widen as I saw the food that she was putting on my plate, so many foods that I couldn't have since I was conditioning…Oh what the hell, you only live once right? She stacked bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage and home fries all on one plate. On another plate, she served me two slices of French toast dressed with powdered sugar. Emily came in with a grin as I sat there just eyeing the food. She sat down next to me, and I push the plate towards her thinking that we were going to share the heapful of food but Emily just laughed.

"That's all for you,babe." She looks at me with her dark brown eyes and my eyes widen more as her mom places a replica of my plate in front of Emily just before she digs in. "And Mom I do feed her. We go to the Caf everyday and I make sure she eats well before she heads for conditioning." She flicked a fork full of eggs into her mouth; I'm still in shocked of how much food Emily has eaten in the short amount of time.

"Paige, do you not like the food?" I shake my head feverishly at her and I begin to panic when Emily place her left hand on my knee. I look at her and she is still eating the plateful of food with one hand and keeping me calm with the other.

"No I do, it looks great Mrs. Fields. I was just taken aback by Emily's appetite because it seems to absent at school." I let out with a smirk and my words hit Emily immediately, and I can hear her swallow hard as Emily's eyes stay on her plate.

"Emily Fields, are you starving yourself? I knew you looked thinner. Am I going to have to come and visit that campus?"

"NO Mrs. Fields I didn't mean that she doesn't eat, she eats I promise you she does. When she misses a meal, I make sure to meet up with her with some food before swim practice. I just meant that I haven't seen Emily eat as much food as she has on her plate now." Shit already off to a bad start with Em's mom. I start stuffing my mouth with food so that I don't accidently say something that will dig my grave further. I look at my food and start cutting up my French toast in the now silent kitchen. My eyes look up and catch Emily and her mom smiling at each other. Emily tilts her head towards me to her mom and she takes Em's sign. Her mom's moves closer to me and my eyes rise to meet her.

"Paige I know your taking care of Emily when I'm not here. So thank you for taking care of my baby." She comes around and wraps an arm around me and Emily giving us a small squeeze. We smile and talk a bit more about school. She asks me about my family, my grades and how track is going. She seems really interested in everything I'm telling her. Hanna calls Em and she takes the call outside of the kitchen leaving me with her mom.

"Thanks again Mrs. Fields for letting me and my brother into your home, especially on such short notice." I help her mash up some potatoes that were on the stove as she checks on the turkey. I hear the oven door close and she takes her oven mitt off and stands next to me putting her hand over mine.

"First, call me Pam. When you say Mrs. Fields you make me sound like the cookie franchise and I'm not a fan of them, I rather bake my own. Second, you are welcome here whenever." She leads me to the stools under the counter and we both sit down. "Paige, I like you already just by what Emily has told me. She speaks very highly of you and now I know why, you have a good head on your shoulders. I know you probably didn't want me to know but Emily has told me a bit about your past, I won't judge you for what's behind you. I'm not trying to compare you to Maya, but I knew from when she step foot in this house that she wasn't good for my Emmy. But you are different, I can tell you are very well rounded and have respect for adults." By the end of her speech, I have tears building up in my eyes, so I look down but Pam catches my chin, bringing my chin up to look at her.

"Mrs…" She gives me a daring look and I immediately remember what she just said. "Pam, what has Emily told you about my past?"

"She told me about your father and how Patrick was introduced to your life. She also told me about how you left your parents house while in high school. And how recently there was an interaction with Maya, which I am not proud of admitting this as an adult but she deserved what you did to her." I blush and wish that Emily hadn't told her that. What mother wants to hear that their daughter's significant other is violent and gets into fights?

"That wasn't right of me to do. I regret fighting Maya, but what she did to Emily and how she treated her, got the better of me." I look down ashamed but again Pam brings my chin up to look at her.

"Sweetie, believe me I know what she did to Emily and how she treated her, she deserved it. Emily told me how she slapped her and yelled at her and that made me like you even more." I look at her light brown eyes that are full of emotion.

"Why did you like me more after that? I don't understand." I was confused I don't know what part of that story would make her like me more, it makes me seem like I rubbed off on Emily and now she's going to get in fights. Fuck. Why was Emily so close to her mom?

"Because she stood up for herself Paige. She was never able to stand up to Maya or her other girlfriends, sometimes she can't stand up to Hanna or Spencer either. But you make her better, she isn't submissive anymore. That's why I liked you better after she told me that, because you make her better Paige." My eyes are shut close now trying to stop the tears from falling but it's no use. I feel my lips and chin tremble as Pam's hand moves from being under my chin to my eyes to wipe the tears away. I never thought that I would make Emily better I always thought it was the other way around. I thought that I was the one that was better from being with Emily. And the fact that Emily's mom noticed that I'm good for her daughter makes me really happy.

I wrap my arms around Pam's slim body and pull her into me. She wraps her arms tightly around my back, and like my mother she smoothes my hair down with one hand and rubs my back with the other. Since I'm so much taller than her I remain seated on the stool while Pam stands up and is still holding me in an embrace. She loosens her grip on me and pulls my face up to look at her and I notice that she is crying too. Her light brown eyes show tears and sadness but the smile on her lips contradicts her eyes. She sits down on the stool next to mine again and we sit wiping our tears and for some reason we start laughing at the site. God I've done too much crying in the past two weeks, I'm seriously done with crying for a lifetime.

"What the..? Mom what did you say?" Emily walks up to me and noticed that I had stray tears running down my face and so did her mom. "Mom.." She says in a softer voice and she reaches for her mom's cheek to help her wipe the tears. "What did you guys talk about?" Pam and I stare at each other and in the single nod that we exchanged; we understood what the other was thinking.

"Nothing sweetie, I was just telling Paige how happy I am that she's here." Pam squeezes my hand that's on the countertop and I smile at both of the women standing in front of me. "So what did Hanna say sweetie?"

"She said that they were heading over now. Spencer took the phone, and started talking my ear off about how her parents love Patrick." Emily walks behind me and I feel her arms wrap loosely around my neck as her face presses up against my cheek. Pam looks at us with a giant smile and it's contiguous. Emily presses a kiss to my cheek and her hot breath returns to the nape of my neck making me shudder with very exhale she makes.

"Well if Patrick is like you Paige, then I'm not surprised they liked him. You are such a sweetheart Paige." Pam gets up and checks the oven again and begins to pull pies out of the fridge to cook them. My fingers linger over the back of Emily's hand but I suddenly feel her breath against my ear.

"She wouldn't say that if she knew how you were in bed." Emily whispers in my ear while tracing circles on the fabric by my chest. I gulp and look over at Pam nervously, thinking that she might have heard what Emily had said. I turn quickly to confront her but am met with her lips pressing hard against mine. I can tell she's smiling and I want to pull away to not give her the satisfaction of winning but I just forget it. By instinct my hand falls to the back of her head pulling her closer to me. My tongue brushes up against her bottom lip and they slightly part granting me access for my tongue to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem" I jump out of my stool and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I slowly start to relax when I see it's not Pam but a smirking Hanna and Spencer. I didn't even hear the doorbell or notice when Pam had left the kitchen. "Well Spence they do have two weeks' worth of making out to make up for." They start to laugh and I look up at Emily whose violent blush is starting to show through her tan skin. With one hand she tucks the falling piece of hair behind her ear sheepishly. I reach over for her hand and bring her next to me so I can snake my hand around her back so that it rests on her waist. The blush starts to leave her face as she leans her head on my shoulder while her hands hug my midsection tightly.

"Where's Patrick?" I look behind them and don't see Patrick or Pam anywhere but then I here Pat's roaring laugh coming from the other side of the kitchen door. I walk past Spencer and Hanna with Emily still attached to my side.

I see Patrick and Pam laughing in the living room, and of course all this comes natural to Patrick. Pat was a people person; he always has a smile on his face which makes him so much more approachable. He was always better at talking to adults than I was, I just felt awkward but with Pam it was easy to be comfortable with her. We all join them on the couches, Spencer taking her seat next to Patrick on the love seat, very fitting. Emily, Hanna and I sat on the larger sofa with both girls on either side of me and Pam still seated on a recliner type of seat. We all talk about school and Pam gets to know Patrick better by asking about his childhood in Philly. I'm enjoying being here with Emily's mom and with our friends around us; it's nice to be in a different environment then school where we're all stressed.

Pam leaves to cook more and Pat and I offer to help, but she refuses to have us help her out and insist that we just rest. We sit talking a bit more and I put my arm around Emily and she leans her head on my shoulders, and Spencer does the same with Patrick.

"This sucks." I turn my head towards Hanna and she has her arms crossed and is pouting. I look at Em and she has a mixed expression on her face of amusement and empathy. "You guys are paired up and I'm the third wheel"

"Well technically you'd be the fifth wheel Han…" We all stare at Spencer knowing that, that wouldn't help the situation. "Or third wheel works too." She buries her face into Patrick's chest and he just laughs and hugs her saying that she's too smart for her own good, and I totally agree but back to Hanna.

"Here Han." I put my arm up signaling her to come closer and rest her head on my shoulder like everyone else. "I have two shoulders, Emily can have one and you can have the other. A pretty girl, like you, shouldn't be pouting." I say with a smirk and Hanna slaps my arm playfully before resting her head on my chest, and my arm rests on her back. Emily gives me a kiss on the lips before mouthing 'thank you' to me.

"Remember, she's mine Han." Emily has a smirk on her lips as she squeezes my midsection a bit tighter and I feel Hanna smile into my chest.

"You're really soft Paige, I can just be here for the rest of the weekend." She looks up at me and winks before sticking her tongue out at Emily and resting her head on my chest again. It wasn't long until both girls drifted off into sleep and I even nodded off into sleep myself.

This couldn't have gone any better, I was expecting the worse when it came to meeting Emily's mom but she's loving, just like my mom. She also likes me and thinks I'm good for her daughter, I never thought I would be good for anyone let alone Emily Fields. I never thought I would be good enough for anyone after the whole Ethan thing happened. But Emily changed that image of myself, for her I'm better and I'm not broken anymore. Emily Fields makes everything worth it; all those cuts that I made throughout the years are all worth it because they lead me to her. I wouldn't change my past for anything because I know that she's my light at the end of the dark tunnel that was my past. Emily Fields is my person.

* * *

**Final A/N:**

**I just want to say Thank you to every one that Read this Story because you all made my first Fanfic very enjoyable. I am honored that many of you read and enjoyed this fic. I appreciated every single review that people left. Even though this Fic wasn't as well thought out as I would Have wanted it to be, I'm happy that I wrote it.**

**If anyone would like a PDF of this story you can email me(Email is on my Profile)t or DM/PM me on here or on Twitter, my Twitter name is cmart_91, and once I revise it I'll send you a copy.**

**If you like my writing, you can check out my other Paily story called _Dark Paradise_ and I'm also working on another story that you should watch out for, I think you'll like it. ;) But I'm writing up some chapters before it's published- So far it's called _The Perfect Fall_, so look out!**

**Thank you again for everything, The follows, Favorites and Reviews they were great. Thanks to all the silent readers too. You all are very much appreciated and very awesome.**

**-Crystal M.**


	18. Chapter 18: The End

Hey guys. I just wanted to announce that this story is done. I wasn't going to leave it like that. But I'm Kind of stuck and don't feel like dragging this story out. I don't want to just write chapters that don't really have a purpose to the story you know? So if you are disappointed with how I ended this story I am terribly sorry I truly tried to come up with a better way to end this story but I am just at a loss of words.

I just want to say Thank you to every one that Read this Story because you all made my first Fanfic very enjoyable. I am honored that many of you read and enjoyed this fic. I appreciated every single review that people left. Even though this Fic wasn't as well thought out as I would Have wanted it to be, I'm happy that I wrote it.

If anyone would like a PDF of this story you can email me(Email is on my profile) or DM/PM me on here or on Twitter, my Twitter name is cmart_91, and once I revise it I'll send you a copy.

If you like my writing, you can check out my other Paily story called _**Dark Paradise**_ and I'm also working on another story that you should watch out for, I think you'll like it. ;) But I'm writing up some chapters before it's published- So far it's called _**The Perfect Fall**_, so look out!

Thank you again for everything, The follows, Favorites and Reviews they were great. Thanks to all the silent readers too. You all are very much appreciated and very awesome.

-Crystal M.


End file.
